I'll be watching you
by Heather1201
Summary: Santana Lopez is the popular cheerleader secretly in love with the school freak, Brittany Pierce. Every move Brittany makes, Santana's right behind watching her. Brittana. Creepy, stalker Santana.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Santana is basically a ****crazy stalker in this story. Hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

It's Monday, the best day of the week in my opinion. Why? Because I know that on a Monday I share two classes with her. After not seeing her for almost two days, I look forward to going back to school, to see her more. On a weekend I only see her briefly, she sometimes takes her little brother to the park around 10am. Every Saturday night at approximately 7pm, the delivery guy pulls up outside of her house to deliver the pepperoni pizza she ordered. I see her answering the door in a baggy top and a pair of shorts, she always looks beautiful, especially in those glasses of hers. Quite often she leaves her pizza, she throws it in the trash can on a Sunday morning after deciding she doesn't want to eat it cold. I like to take the pizza home with me. I don't eat it or anything, I just sit with it for a while, knowing she's touched it as I see the teeth marks. I know it's not her brothers pizza, or her mom or dads, they usually share a Margarita, only she likes the pepperoni, it's the only pizza I eat now.

It's September, school started two weeks ago, thank god. I hate the school holidays, it means I don't get to see her as much as I want. Her family always go on vacation for about three weeks, it kills me watching her leave. They don't go far, only to visit her grandparents in Kentucky. It could be worse, they could leave the country like they did two years ago, that completely killed me. Kentucky's nice though, I've been there a few times to see her, her grandparents house seems nice, from what I've seen from the outside anyways.

I leave the house early this morning, 1 hour early. I used to leave the house just 10 minutes before school started but that had to change, she started arriving earlier. Glee club changed their times, usually they would start straight after school and sometimes at lunch. Since Mr Schuester took over the club though, they now also have meetings in the morning. I usually don't see much from standing outside the door, but the quick glance I give her as I walk slowly by makes it so worth it arriving early.

I arrive at McKinley at 7am. The schools empty as always, the only people around at this time are the teachers, the janitor and of course the Glee club. I walk through the long narrow hallways and stop when I reach my locker. I enter the combination into my locker and retrieve my English book, if anyone asks I always make up the excuse that I'm catching up on late homework. I can't have anyone knowing that I arrive at school just to see her. I just can't. I check my appearance in the small pink mirror attached to the inside of my locker door. I look hot as always. My long black hair is tied up in a ponytail, my brown eyes stand out even more with the new mascara I'm wearing. I'm wearing red lip balm, it makes my lips look even more kissable and plump. I rub my lips together and smile at myself through the mirror, I'm about to see her. I straighten out my cheerios uniform and adjust the collar of my jacket before closing my locker door and walking further down the hallway.

Before I know it, I'm standing outside of the choir room. I quickly peek through the small window and search the room looking for her. It doesn't take me long to notice her, she's sitting on one of the red chairs right at the back. She's reading something, I don't know what it is but I'm sure I'll find out later. She looks beautiful. She's wearing her usual clothing, a knitted jumper with animals on and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her long blonde hair is falling down her shoulders covering a part of her face. Her thick square glasses start to slip down her nose so she quickly pushes them back up, I'm smiling at how adorable she looks. My favourite part about her is those beautiful blue eyes of hers. They're breathtaking, she's breathtaking. She likes to sit by herself whilst the others sing and talk amongst themselves. Usually she sits and reads, sometimes she participates by singing or dancing with the others, but nothing makes her happier than just watching the people around her. A few seconds later, I see her look up from the book she's reading, she's watching a girl named Mercedes sing a song by Whitney Houston.

"Brittany." I whisper with a smile on my face as I watch her sway from side to side.

I only watch Brittany for a few more moments, there is always someone passing through the hallways and I really don't want to explain why I'm standing outside of the choir room spying on the Glee club. Well, not the Glee club, Brittany. I hear the sound of footsteps echoing through the hallways so I catch one last glance at my love then hurry away from the room. For the remaining 54 minutes, I sit in the library and pretend to look like I'm actually doing something.

First period is boring, it's a boring subject and she's not in this class, I can't help but wonder what she's doing right now. I know she's in Science at the moment, she's sitting next to this ugly sweaty guy. I sometimes ask for permission to leave class just to make sure she's okay, I always worry when she sits next to that creep. I know he's a jock and would never talk to her, but I can never be too sure.

I don't like it when anyone talks to Brittany, not even her friends. She gets bullied a lot which makes me want to keep an eye on her even more. She's not very good with people, she's even nervous around her Glee club friends, it's just who she is. I wish people would just leave her alone, I would prefer that and I know she would as well.

After that depressing class, I walk to my locker to swap books. As I'm messing about with my locker combination, I hear somebody call my name. I turn on my heels and face a girl with short black hair and blue eyes. My friend Lexi.

"Jesus Christ Santana, you're alive!" Lexi says, faking a gasp and covering her mouth with her hand.

I roll my eyes. "Obviously, idiot." I say in that low sexy voice of mine. Yes, I do have a sexy voice.

"You've been avoiding my texts and phone calls all weekend." Lexi moans, taking off her cheerios jacket and placing it into her bag.

I advert my eyes to the floor. It's true, I have been ignoring Lexi, I have no other choice though, I need to give my full attention to Brittany. I've always given my full attention to Brittany, ever since I first laid eyes on her 3 years ago. Things have changed recently though, my obsession with Brittany has increased, I need to know where she is at all times now. I ignore my friends most of the time now, just so they can't distract me.

"Sorry." I mumble, opening my locker. "I just have loads of homework and that." I lie.

"Homework? We've only been back to school for two weeks and you already have a ton of homework?! I nod my head. "Fuck, you unlucky bastard."

I laugh. "I know, it's always me."

"Yeah, suppose it is. Anyways, Saturday night was crazy! We all went to John's house and got absolutely fucked up, seriously I'll have to tell about what happened in the kitchen when-" Lexi trailed off. I listen for a while but then I see her walking down the hallway and time stops.

Brittany's head is lowered to the floor, she's nervous I know she is. She's clinging onto her books like someone is going to take them from her. I watch her intently, I never take my eyes off of her, cursing under my breath as someone blocks my view. The boy quickly runs away as he catches my killer glare, my face then softens as I watch the back of Brittany. Lexi hasn't noticed I'm not paying any attention to her so she continues her story as I watch my love mess about with something in her locker.

The bell soon rings, signalling class is about to start. A wide smile appears on my face, I hate Maths but this is one of the classes I share with Brittany, which means this is one of my favourites.

"I then woke up the next morning feeling half dead with the biggest hangover ever." I hear the last of Lexi's story and nod my head, pretending that I listened to what she said.

"Sounds like a good night." I smile, flicking my eyes from Brittany to Lexi.

"Yeah...if a good night means about 10 people getting locked up." Lexi moves beside me and opens her own locker.

"Bye." I say to my friend, following Brittany to the maths class. I hear Lexi screaming something down the hallway but I don't look back, I need to keep my eyes on Brittany.

I enter the classroom and make my way to the back to take my seat. The class is only half full, most people take their time when getting to this lesson. I watch Brittany talking to Mr Jones about her homework. She loves studying, it's one of her favourite things, unfortunately I hate studying, It's boring and I just can't stand homework. Mr Jones gives Brittany a booklet which I'm assuming has lots of maths questions in, I'm smiling because I know she will love that. My heart flutters as she turns around and I get to see those beautiful eyes. I often blush when I see her face, I've never seen anybody as perfect.

Brittany makes her way to the back of the class, she stops and takes her seat directly in front of mine. She's so close I can smell the Britney Spears perfume she's wearing, I close my eyes and inhale a few times. When I reopen my eyes I see her looking around the room, she has no one to talk to. The rest of the class are talking amongst themselves but neither of Brittany's friends are in this class so she's even quieter than usual. A few of the cheerios are in this maths class but I don't let them sit next to me, ever. What about if one day Brittany decides she wants to sit beside me and then she realizes the seat is already occupied? I couldn't take the risk, the seat must always be available just in case she wants it. I've waited so long for her to turn around and look at me, but she never does. She never sees me, I'm just a popular cheerleader to her.

"Excuse me, can I borrow a pen?" A boy with blonde hair asks Brittany.

My love turns to the left to face the boy. She shakes her head and I see her starting to feel nervous. "I don't h-have another one, sorry." She mumbles, turning back around.

The boy rolls his eyes. "Let me have yours then." His voice is more aggressive now, I don't like it.

Brittany doesn't think twice, she hands the boy her pen and I see him smirking at her. I'm furious, he took Brittany's pen which means she has nothing to write with now, she loves this class and she can't even do her work! I need to give her my pen. I know she wants to do her work, she'll be unhappy otherwise and that is unacceptable. I'm about to lean forward and tap her shoulder to get her attention. This is it, I'm about to talk to my love for the very first time. I take a deep breath and just as I am about to speak, a boy with glasses on the other side of Brittany, talks first.

"Here, I have a spare pen you can use." A red haired boy with goofy teeth extends his arm and gives the pen to Brittany. My eyes widen at this.

"Thank you." Brittany whispers in a soft voice, grateful that somebody has helped her out. I'm unhappy though, that should have been me given her that pen. She should have been thanking me, not him. The first words my love would of ever said to me was, 'thank you.' Instead she still hasn't spoke to me, because of that goofy bastard.

"It's no problem, I'm Chad by the way." The ugly fucker extends his hand which Brittany shakes.

"Brittany." She smiles, showing her beautiful white teeth.

I'm surprised nobody has turned around to face me yet, my breathing is so loud I can barley hear the conversation going on in front of me. I do listen though, how could I possibly ignore this? How dare he speak to her, I can't believe it, she's my girl, not his.

"This is my first day, just transferred here." Chad says, trying to make conversation. I don't know how Brittany feels about this, does she want this idiot talking to her? Usually she doesn't like talking to strangers so she always keeps the conversation short and simple. I'm about to find out, either she likes me or she doesn't.

"That's cool." She replies, taking the lid of the pen and writing a few things down on paper.

My breathing starts to slow down, she doesn't like him. She doesn't want him talking to her, she doesn't want anything to do with him, I can tell she's a bit scared of him. She doesn't have to be scared though, I'll always be here watching her, making sure she's okay.

"Yeah it is cool." Chad laughs, annoying me further. "Hey, I was wondering if there are any clubs I can join, I like to be involved with things. It's a good way of making friends." Chad says.

My eyes shift from Brittany to Chad, I'm hoping she doesn't mention Glee club, I can't have him being around her more. She might actually start to like him and then my life will be over. What about if she falls in love with him, gets married and has children, HIS children. Oh god, I feel like I'm having a heart attack, this is all too much, I have to do something, I have to-"

I stop my thoughts when I hear Brittany's soft voice. "I'm not sure." She mumbles. Thank god she hasn't mentioned Glee club. "Y-you could join the chess club."

That's a great idea, the chess club is nowhere near the choir room. Brittany doesn't like chess so they'll never cross paths. He'll only be in this class with her and that's it. I'll be able to control whatever could possibly happen between them.

Chad sighs and shakes his head. "I like chess but I don't think I would like to join chess club. Is there no singing clubs I could join? I really love to sing."

My breathing increases once again. The only singing club in McKinley is the Glee club. The club which Brittany goes to. This is terrible, this couldn't be any worse, goofy fucker will end up joining Glee club, I know he will. I can see Brittany's mouth opening, she's about to tell about him about Glee club, she has no other choice. My hearts pounding through my chest, I can't take this, I have to do something, NOW!

"Excuse me idiot but I'm trying to work so if you don't mind, please face forward and shut your mouth." I hiss at Chad. The boy looks terrified and I don't blame him, he should be terrified, nobody speaks to my love without me approving. Nobody.

"Oh...sorry." Chad says, doing as I said and facing forward. A smile tugs to my lips, I know he wont be talking to Brittany for the rest of class.

For the remaining half an hour, I sit watching Brittany. I watch her when she drops the pen on the floor and then bends down to pick it up. I watch as she sneezes and pulls out a tissue from her bag to wipe her nose. I watch her scratch her head whilst trying to work out an algebra question. I do nothing but watch her. By the end of class, the blank piece of paper in front of me is still blank, the new pen is still unopened and I still don't know anything about maths. I do however learn more about my love. I catch a glimpse of the pair of socks she is wearing, polar bears. I never knew she liked polar bears, I guess I'll just have to add that to the list of likes and dislikes I keep under my bed.

"Coach Sue is still looking for a new head cheerio, maybe she'll pick me." A cheerio says. We are currently sitting in the cafeteria eating our lunch, Brittany is at the other end of the room sitting with Tina and Mercedes, her two closest friends.

"I doubt it." I tell the cheerio. "Why would she be interested in you? You're nothing but average, if there's anyone coach Sue will pick, it's me." I state.

The girl rolls her eyes. "Please Santana, like you're anything special." I hear a few cheerios on the table giggle at her comment, I glare at them all and tell them to shut their mouths.

"I am way more talented than all of you...sluts." I look down at them. It's true, the cheerios are nothing but a bunch of sluts.

"Yeah, and you're the biggest slut." A blonde cheerio comments.

"I'm not a slut." I hiss, slamming my hand down on the table. I'm really not a slut, in fact, I have never slept with anyone. Why would I? I only have eyes for Brittany, why would I want to sleep with anyone else?

"You slept with 3 guys last week." One of the sluts say. So I may be a virgin but the whole school can't find out. I'll lose my status on the cheerios, people have to believe I have slept with people. That's the way it will always be. Besides, I'm a closet lesbian, I have no interest in men whatsoever.

Being a cheerio means I can protect my love. When people hurt her, I slash them with my vicious words. I threaten them, I do everything I can. They never end up bothering Brittany again, not most of the time anyways. Without cheerios, I don't have a reputation. People would laugh at my words, they wouldn't take me seriously which means they wouldn't stop hurting Brittany.

With Brittany on mind, I look across the cafeteria to see what she is doing. She's currently eating a ham sandwich, I know this because I can see the sandwich and ham is her favourite. Mercedes and Tina are talking amongst themselves, probably about their ridiculous boyfriends.

I'm so focused on Brittany, I completely ignore my so called friends. Brittany's eyes are searching around the room, she likes to examine the area for any possible dangers, she tries to stay away from the jocks. As she's looking around the room, her eyes land on me. My breath hitches as her beautiful blue eyes meet my brown ones.

There's a staring competition going on between us at the moment. My eyes never leaving hers and hers never leaving mine. It's like the whole world has stopped and right now it's only us, nobody else is around. I block out the sounds of laughter to focus more on my love. I see her tilting her head to the side, she's intrigued. I know she's probably wondering why a cheerio is staring at her, she doesn't have to worry though, I wont hurt her, I'm not planning anything. Looking at the beautiful girl across the room, I swear to myself, one of these days I will build up the courage to talk to her.

I smile at her, she doesn't return the smile though, instead she frowns. I feel saddened by this action but it's okay, I'm hoping one day she will smile at me the way I smile at her. It takes time though. You'd think after 3 years of obsession over Brittany Pierce, I would have at least spoke to her, but I can't. I'm scared in case she doesn't love me back.

Brittany breaks the eye contact first which also upsets me. I wish it were just me and her, that way nobody could distract us, we would never have to take our eyes of each other. I look to the left of Brittany to see which idiot pulled my love away from me. It's that goofy fucker, Chad. He's standing over her, what the fuck. I can't hear a word that he's saying, I really need to sit closer to Brittany in future, I can't stand this. She's laughing at something, I bet that bastard made a joke trying to impress her. He's not even hot, he is just a stupid fucking boy who should back away from my girl. The anger inside of me builds up so much that I don't realize I have crushed the bottle of water in my hand causing it to spill all over.

"Santana!" Lexi yells as the water squirts all over her. I'm momentarily pulled away from Brittany by a slap on the arm. "Watch what you're doing!" Lexi shouts.

I'm so pissed, this can't be happening to me, that bastard is making her laugh. I feel like I'm about to cry, my heart is breaking. I have to do something. That's when a plan pops into my head, I know what I have to do to ensure Chad stays away from Brittany, period.

History with Brittany didn't go well. It turns out Chad is also in that class much to my dismay. It's now 8pm, I'm standing outside of Chad's house wearing a black hoody and a pair of sweatpants. My hands are in my pocket, I'm waiting for him to leave the house, apparently he goes to kick boxing every Monday night. I sort of found out more about him and followed him home, this is something I have to do.

Eventually Chad leaves the house with a large bag on his shoulder. He gets in his car and drives down the street. I follow behind him in my own car, keeping my distance making sure not to spook him. He parks his car outside of an old warehouse where he trains. I get out of the car before him and hurry to the passenger seat, opening the door and sliding in.

"What the fuck?" Chad says, slightly scared by my presence. I sit in his car facing him. At first I don't say anything, I just look at him in disgust.

"You are going to listen to me." I tell him, freaking him out by the eye contact.

He gulps. "Ok." He whispers.

"Today was your first day at McKinley, right?" He nods his head. "Today was also your last."

He frowns, he's clearly confused. "W-what?" He stutters.

"You are never to return to that school, do you understand me?" He doesn't say anything so I continue before he does say something. "Tell your parents you hate that school. You want to transfer to Carmel high because apparently that's a much better school. It has better clubs, greater opportunities and the people are so much nicer."

"What are you-" He tries to interrupt but I hold up my hand.

"If I see you in school tomorrow, or any other day... I will kill you." I threaten.

I hear a gasp leaving his mouth, he should be afraid, I'm serious about this. The possibility of him becoming friends with Brittany or something more, terrifies me. In order to make sure this doesn't happen, I have to scare him. He has to know this isn't a joke and that he should really listen to what I am saying if he values his life.

"You don't tell your parents about this threat, you don't tell anyone anything." I wait until he nods his head before continuing. "Everybody you met at McKinley, don't talk to them again. I saw you hanging out with a blonde girl today, Brittany?" He nods again. "You will never contact her again, do you understand? Today never happened for you, forget about it all."

"I w-will." He says with tears in his eyes. "I'll forget about it all, just p-please don't hurt me." He cries.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I quickly say. "I will only hurt you if I see you at McKinley again or near any of the people you happened to meet today."

"O-ok, can you please go now." He sobs. A smile tugs to my face, not a big smile though, I still want to look terrifying. I nod my head and glare at him one more time before leaving his car.

I pull away from the old building and look into my mirror to see Chad sitting in his car with horror written all over his face. I have a feeling he wont be returning to McKinley. I know he will never speak to Brittany again, this satisfies me greatly.

A while later I arrive back at my house. My dad is working late shifts so I'm alone tonight. I make my way upstairs and into my bedroom. As I enter my room, I close and lock the door behind me, I can't have anyone seeing this room. I turn on my light and look around my room. I have a large double bed in the middle of the room, a desk, a closet, a beautiful fur rug. My whole room is black. Black duvet covers, black curtains, black walls and carpet.

I then look at my walls, my room is filled with Brittany. All the photographs I have taken of Brittany are on my wall, the ones I have took of her in her bedroom, in the park, even pictures I managed to take when she was visiting her grandparents. I also have a box in my room of more Brittany things. Her hairbrush which still has her hairs in, her favourite shampoo, her pen she lost the other week. This is the reason I have to have a lock on my door, I can't risk anyone seeing this. I look around my room and smile at all the photos of Brittany, she's perfect.

I smile at all the good I have done tonight. Chad is out of Brittany's life forever. Everyone should know that Brittany is off limits. I walk around my room and look at more photographs, I gaze at a certain one of her playing on the swings two years ago. She has a wide smile on her face, I remember taken the photograph from the trees with my new camera equipment.

She's mine. Brittany is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Thanks for all the reviews :D Haha, yes Santana is really creepy, I completely agree. She's even worse in this chapter, I really wanted to do a different story where things are different. My flat mate thinks this Santana is scary as hell and I agree with that too. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :-)**

* * *

"Mija, breakfast is ready." My Dad shouts from the kitchen. I crawl out of bed and throw on my dressing gown before leaving my bedroom and locking the door behind me.

I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen where I am greeted by the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. I thank my Dad for making breakfast and take a seat on one of the stools around the kitchen island.

"You always make the best food." I tell him.

"It's hard to mess up bacon and eggs, sweetheart." He laughs and I shrug my shoulders. I suppose that's true, but his food always tastes delicious.

"How long were working for last night?" I ask, eating a piece of bacon. "I never heard you coming in."

"I got in about half an hour ago, so much work to do." My Dad shakes his head. "Honestly, we've been swamped at the hospital all night."

"Well, that's what happens when you decide you want to be a Doctor." I laugh, shoving another forkful of food into my mouth.

"Suppose so." He agrees. "Anyways, I'm going to try and sleep for a few hours, I'll be working late again tonight." He says, saying his goodbyes and leaving the kitchen to go upstairs.

I finish my breakfast and start to get ready. It's 6am so I have another hour before I need to get to school to see Brittany. I throw on my cheerios uniform, tie my long black hair up into a ponytail then apply makeup to my face, I always try to look my best for Brittany. I leave the house a few minutes after 7 and kick myself for being so late.

I hurry to school, running a few stop signs on my way but arrive at approximately 7.15am. I run through the hallways desperately trying to get to the choir room before other people arrive. I only need to catch a glimpse of her, that's all.

As I turn the corner, I see the choir room in sight. I'm smiling because I know my love is in that room, she'll be sitting reading a book or watching one of her friends perform. I can't wait for the day I watch her perform in front of people, I'll be so proud. She has a beautiful voice. As I hurry to the choir room, I accidently bump into someone knocking them to the floor.

"Fuck!" I yell, pissed off because this idiot has ruined my plan. I'm about to turn around and punch the fucker in the face when I see a blonde haired girl retrieving her books from the floor.

"I'm s-so s-sorry." She mumbles, clearly scared. My face softens as I see the girl I knocked into. It's her, it's Brittany.

My throat is dry, this can't be happening to me. I just bumped into Brittany, I knocked her to the floor causing all of her books to fall. She's currently on the floor picking up everything because of me. I have to help her.

"It's ok." I say in a soft voice. I kneel down and help Brittany pick up the rest of her books.

"Y-you don't have to help me." She says in a voice barley above a whisper. I shake my head at her, of course I have to help, I'm the reason she's on the floor in the first place. It's at the this moment I realize that I'm having my first ever conversation with Brittany. It isn't exactly how I would of liked the conversation to start, but after 3 years, it finally happened.

"I want to help." I tell her honestly. "You have so much stuff."

She nods her head in agreement. "N-not all of my books fit in my locker, that's why." She tells me.

"That's too bad." I reply, acting as if I didn't know that already. Of course I know though, I have the combination to Brittany's locker, of course I know how much stuff she has in there.

"You're at school early." I try to make conversation with Brittany, I'm hoping she doesn't reject me. Please god, don't make her reject me.

"I have Glee club on a morning." She says, pulling herself to her feet. I follow Brittany's actions and stand up myself.

"That's cool, do you enjoy it?" I ask. This conversation is going well, I never want to stop talking to Brittany, I could listen to the sound of her voice for hours. I watch her adjust her thick black glasses before replying.

It's g-good. I like being around my friends." Hopefully they're just her friends and nothing else. "Why are you talking to me?" I see her start to become nervous again, she lowers her head and takes one step back.

"Hmm?" I scrunch up my face and tilt my head to the side, I don't understand what she means by that.

"You are cheerio, you're not supposed to talk to...someone like me." My heart sinks, hearing Brittany say something like that hurts. I love her, she's my perfect girl, of course I'm supposed to talk to her. This is upsetting. I try to control my emotions, I don't want her asking me why I'm upset.

"Just because I'm a cheerio, doesn't mean I can't talk to you." I say, hoping she'll agree.

"Oh alright." She steadies the books in her arms and sends me a shy smile. "Well I-I have to get to Glee club, thanks for helping me with my books, Santana." I can't help but smile, she said my name, she knows my name! I'm not just a stranger, she knows who I am. Brittany knows me.

"Bye, Brittany." I whisper as I watch her hurry into the choir room. I wait a couple of minutes before sneaking up to the room and taking a peek through the small window. I can see her sitting in her usual seat, she's reading one of the books she dropped on the floor, oblivious to everything around her. I stay staring at her for longer than expected. I'm so caught up in watching my love that I don't realize the bell ringing, signaling the start of school.

"Santana, can we help you?" Mr Schuester asks me as he opens the choir room door. I can see all of the Glee club staring at me, including Brittany. I gulp and shake my head.

"No, I was just passing by." I shift my eyes from Mr Schuester to everyone in the room. I can see Brittany watching me so I want to act casual, I don't want her to know I'm just here for her.

"Alright." Mr Schuester says. I'm about to walk away when Mr Schuester stops me. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you." I frown at him, what does he want to talk about? I reluctantly nod my head and step aside to let everyone past. I inhale as Brittany passes me by, I can smell that perfume again, she smells amazing.

Mr Schuester gestures for me to enter the choir room, I do so and take a seat in Brittany's chair. I smile to myself knowing a few seconds ago she was sitting here. The seats still warm. For a moment I shake Brittany out of my thoughts as I see Mr Schuester staring at me.

I clear my throat. "So what do you want?" I ask in a unpleasant voice.

Mr Schuester stands in front of me and crosses his arms. "You don't have to be ashamed, Santana." What the fuck is he talking about?

"What?" I reply, unsure what he means by 'ashamed.'

"It's no secret that you come here often. Every morning I see you standing outside of the choir room. It's obvious, Santana. I know you want to join Glee club." Oh for gods sake, teachers at this are ridiculous, they think they know everything when really they don't know shit.

"Mr Schuester, listen. I don't want to join Glee club and I have no intention-" I stop when something pops into my head. It's at this moment that I realize, joining Glee club could be good for me. I'll be closer to Brittany, I'll get to see her more and I could even take videos of her singing then add them to my collection, this is brilliant.

"Santana?" Mr Schuester waves his hand in front of my face, wondering what I'm thinking about. I shift my eyes to him and send the man a genuine smile.

"I'll think about." I say, standing up from Brittany's seat and walking out of the choir room. It's obvious Sue and the cheerios aren't going to be happy about the possibility of me joining Glee club, but at the end of the day it's not about them, it's about me being closer to my love. We could take our relationship to a whole new level.

The rest of the school day goes by smoothly. I excuse myself from 3 classes to check on Brittany, luckily she's fine and doesn't need my help. The final bell just rang signaling the end of school. We have mandatory cheerios practice today so I'm a little upset I wont get to follow Brittany home. At lunch, I heard Tina and Mercedes asking Brittany if she would like to go for some coffee after school and hangout, my love accepted the offer so I wouldn't be able to follow her home anyways. I'll just drive by later to see her.

I'm currently sitting in the middle of the football field picking at the grass and watching the others do a routine. Sue is screaming at my team mates for fucking up a few steps which I find quite amusing considering the other day most of the cheerios referred to themselves as 'flawless.'

"Come out this weekend, Santana." Lexi says, jogging over to me and diving down on the grass. "Don't be a boring cunt." She props herself up on her elbows.

I roll my eyes at Lexi. Just because I don't go out doesn't make me boring. Going out would be so much fun but I'd much rather watch Brittany, it doesn't get any better than that. "Please stop asking me to go out." I beg.

"Then for once actually come out!" Lexi replies, moving closer to me. "I'm sick of people asking why you don't go to parties."

"Who cares, people think I go to all these college parties anyway." I say, watching my friend shake her head.

"Yes because I tell them that!" She shouts, looking around the field first to see if anyone could be listening. "I'm sick of lying to people. The way I go on about you, people must think you're a fucking party animal."

"I don't ask you to lie, you just decide to." I shrug my shoulders, ripping more grass out of the ground. "And for the record, didn't you tell me yesterday that 10 people ended up in a police cell?"

"Yes, but still. A parties a party, shit like that happens. Just please think about it." Lexi begs, pouting at me. "Just drop the homework and get drunk, simple."

I laugh. "I'll think about it, ok?" I just can't stop saying those words today, 'I'll think about it', god I really need to stop.

"Good, so what are you doing tonight?" Lexi asks as we continue the conversation a little while longer.

It's now 6pm and I am currently sitting outside of Brittany's house. I park my car in her neighbors drive across the street and wait for her to leave. The one thing I love about Brittany's neighbors is that they're never home. They're always traveling which means they never know how much I use their yard. Another thing I love about this house is the amount of trees surrounding the area. The trees are a bonus, it means I can park my car next to one of the large trees and Brittany can never see me. It's cool how I can see her but not the other way around. I always take my Dad's spare car whilst spying on Brittany, just in case something goes wrong and she happens to notice my car.

On a Tuesday night Brittany goes to the local supermarket to buy groceries with her parents. She loves going shopping with them, she always puts a load of shit in the cart and tries to disguise it all by placing them right at the bottom, I find it adorable. Her parents find this annoying and often shout at her when they reach the checkout and notice the unwanted items. They never make her put them back on the shelves though. The food always goes home.

Brittany leaves the house a few minutes later. I immediately smile when I see my love. I quickly pick up my camera from the passenger seat and snap a few shots of Brittany. I take a picture of her walking down the porch steps. I then snap a photograph of her opening the car door with a key and sliding in. I try to take a few more photos but my sight is blocked by Mr Pierce. I sigh in defeat and throw my camera back on the passenger seat.

I see Mr Pierce enter the drivers seat. He and Brittany wait for Mrs Pierce to leave the house with Brittany's 7 year old brother, James. As soon as they are all in the car, Mr Pierce pulls out of the driveway and down the street. I quickly turn on the car engine and follow behind at a safe distance.

We arrive at the supermarket a few minutes later, I park my car a few spaces away from the Pierce family and wait for them to leave the car. I tug at the hood of my hoody to avoid being recognised before leaving the car and following Brittany into the store.

"I'm just going to the toilet." I hear Brittany telling her Mom as she passes the shopping cart to her Dad.

"Why didn't you go before we left the house? You had plenty of time, Brittany!" Mrs Pierce replies, clearly annoyed with her daughter.

Brittany shrugs her shoulders. "I didn't need it then."

"Fine, hurry up. Make sure you wipe the toilet seat first, you don't know who has been in there."

"I will!" Brittany shouts as she runs through the aisles.

I chase after her, making sure not to lose sight of my love. It's hard to keep up with Brittany, she's a fast runner but over the years I've gotten better at it. I sometimes go out jogging on a morning and night to make sure I stay fit and healthy so I will always be able to keep up with her.

Brittany enters the bathroom and I follow behind her. I peek my head through the door and wait until I hear the sound of the cubicle door closing before entering. I stand by the sink and close my eyes, listening to Brittany urinate. I'm guessing Brittany really did need the toilet as her wee goes on for a while. I just stand and listen.

"Excuse me, is someone there?" My eyes snap open as I hear Brittany's voice. I shift uncomfortably, what the hell am I supposed to do? Do I reply? I take a deep breath and speak.

"Just washing my hands." I say in an unbelievably low voice for a woman. I turn to face the sink and quickly turn on the tap so Brittany doesn't know I am lying.

"I don't suppose you can get me some toilet paper? It's just there's none in here." Brittany says through the cubicle door.

"Erm...sure." I say, still using that manly voice. I quickly enter the cubicle next to Brittany and tear some toilet paper off the holder. I then walk to the front of the cubicle and slide it under the door.

"Thank you!" Brittany shouts, retrieving the paper off the floor. I bend down slightly to see her pick it up. Seconds later I hear the sound of the toilet being flushed. I immediately stand up and run into the next cubicle.

Brittany unlocks the toilet door and departs from the cubicle. There's a gap through the door so I squint my eyes and look through the small hole to see her. Brittany is standing by the sink adjusting her glasses which have slipped down her nose. She then washes her hands, using the soap provided and drys her hands on a few paper towels. After one last look in the mirror, Brittany leaves the bathroom.

I quickly depart from the cubicle and go into the one Brittany was previously in. I fix my eyes on the toilet paper I gave Brittany which she didn't use. I quickly pick it up and run it across my face, knowing Brittany has touched it. I then shove it in my bag and hurry out of the bathroom before I lose Brittany.

I easily catch up with Brittany, she's running down the aisles with her little brother standing on the cart. I laugh when I see how much fun she is having. I love seeing her happy, I love seeing that beautiful smile of hers, it makes my day. As I am so focused on my love, I don't realize Lexi walking towards me.

"Santana?" Lexi asks from behind me. I sharply turn around and my eyes widen as I see my friend.

"Lexi!" I say, startled. "W-what are you doing here?" I stutter, looking around to see where Brittany is. I start to panic when my eyes can't find her.

"Booze shopping, Michael's Dad is buying it for us. I'm just stocking up on the munchies." Lexi tells me.

I nod my head, hoping she'll leave me alone now.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Lexi's eyes trail down my body. "Fuck Santana, you look like you're going to rob the place.

I roll my eyes at Lexi. "It's only a hoody, relax."

"It's a whole new look for you, that's all. I've only ever seen you in your cheerios uniform and really tight dresses." Lexi says.

"Yeah well, this is a one off. Dad asked me to pick up a few things and I couldn't be bothered to get dressed up." I lie through my teeth. "I didn't expect to see anyone I know." I add.

Lexi looks past me and laughs. I frown, wondering what she's laughing at. "You see everyone in here, Santana. Look over there, that freak Brittany Pierce is here."

I clench my fists together, trying my best to control my anger. "She's not a freak!" I hiss, scaring my friend.

"Woah, easy tiger, calm down." Lexi takes a step back and furrows her eyebrows at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I say quickly. "I need to get home."

"I thought you came to do some shopping for your Dad?" Lexi asks, confused.

"I did." I reply.

Lexi looks me up and down again. "You don't have any food or anything. Santana are you stealing and shoving things in your bag?" Lexi jokes, laughing out loud.

I shake my head. "Of course not, I wouldn't do that." Unless Brittany's touched it of course. I'd still probably pay for it though, not steal it. "Look Lexi, I have to go." I push past my friend and search the supermarket for Brittany.

Where the fuck is she? I can't find Brittany anywhere, it's like she's vanished from the store. Desperate to find her, I keep my eyes open for her brother, her Mom and Dad. Wherever they are, she is. After a few minutes of searching, I give up looking in the supermarket. I run out of the store and search the car park. It's getting dark so I can't really see much but I still try. I hurry to where her parents car was parked and discover it's no longer there. I sigh in defeat. I take my eyes off her for a moment and she slips away from me.

Driving home, I take a detour to her house. I drive past slowly hoping to see her. Unfortunately the curtains are closed so I don't see anything. I'm tempted to get out of the car and go around the back to see if she is in her room, it starts to rain though so I decide to drive home. I will see her tomorrow.

When I get home I pick up the phone and order a takeaway. Since my Dad's working late tonight, I make my way into the living room and put the TV on. I watch the TV for a while until the takeaway arrives. I then head upstairs into my bedroom. As usual, I lock the door behind me.

I sit down on my double bed with my legs crossed. I turn on my TV and smile when Brittany's face appears on the screen. I begin to watch videos of my love whilst eating a pepperoni pizza, Brittany's favorite. The toilet paper resting beside me on the bed.

Tomorrows another day, another day filled with Brittany.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes this story is creepy. I could of written a story like all the others out there but for once, I wanted to be different. I've never read a story like this before so when the idea popped into my head, I knew I had to write it. I also think it's creepy as fuck but that's the whole point of the story. If Santana was just a cheerio and Brittany was just a freak, I'd probably end up going down the same road as all the other stories like that out there. Seriously, I know this story isn't for everyone so if you have a problem with it, don't read it. I'm writing this story because it's something different and me and my flatmate have a good laugh reading it afterwards. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, love reading them :) Here's the next chapter, yes it's still creepy. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

It's Wednesday morning. I am currently sitting on a chair in my bedroom looking through the photos I took last night. I have managed to print the pictures out, all I need to do now is stick the pictures on my wall. I'm running a little late today so I'll do it later. I don't want to miss a second of seeing my love.

After going over Mr Schuester's offer in my head, I come to a conclusion. I will join Glee club. I have to, I'll be able to talk to Brittany more.

I quickly change into my cheerios uniform, tie up my hair and apply makeup to my face before hurrying downstairs, grabbing a slice of toast and leaving the house. I arrive at school a little while later and hurry down the hallways. I have butterflies in my stomach, this is it, my first day of Glee club. Before entering the room, I look through the small window and see everyone in their usual seats. My eyes glance over to Brittany and I smile showing my dimples when I see her reading that book again. Without wasting any more time, I open the door to the choir room and enter.

"Santana!" Mr Schuester greets, quickly approaching me. "I'm so glad you decided to join, I could see how much you wanted to." He laughs.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Mercedes Jones, one of Brittany's best friends shouts.

"Mercedes." Mr Schuester sighs and holds up his hand. "Don't be rude, Santana is our newest member."

"You can't be serious!" Rachel Berry, the hobbit shouts.

I don't care what they say though. Their opinion doesn't matter to me. I'm in the same room as my love, that's all that matters. Brittany's no longer looking at her book, she's looking at me, nobody else, just me. I can tell she's confused by this whole situation. Just like everyone else, she's wondering why I am here, if only she knew the reason behind me being here was her. If only she knew.

"She can't join Glee club, she doesn't belong here." Tina, Brittany's other best friend says. "She's up to something. I bet coach Sue has forced her to join to spy on us! There's no other explanation Mr Schue!" The rest of the Glee club glance in my direction and agree, giving me the evils.

"Come on guys, don't be so rude!" Mr Schuester is surprised by the way everyone is acting, he looks disappointed in them. "We need more members if we want to qualify for sectionals!" And here's me thinking he wanted me to join because I was constantly standing outside of the room. "Santana is a part of New Directions now, accept it."

Mr Schuester taps me on the back and sends me a friendly smile which I don't return. "You can take a seat wherever you want, Santana." He says. My eyes glance over to the spare seat next to Brittany, I have to sit there. I will sit there.

I casually make my way over to the red chairs. I sit down in the seat next to Brittany and smile contently. This should be fun.

"Alright guys." Mr Schuester claps his hands together. "Sectionals is in a few weeks, who wants to start us off by performing a song?" I hear a squeak coming from that hobbit in the front row, she immediately stands up and takes center stage.

The girls a good singer but I'm not really paying attention to her. I try to look like I am interested but all I can think about is the girl sitting less than a meter away from me. My eyes shift over to Brittany throughout the song, everyone is watching Rachel so I don't have to worry about any eyes in my direction. Brittany looks absolutely beautiful today. She looks beautiful everyday but today's different, I'm closer to her on this occasion so I can really see her true beauty. The cute little freckles surrounding her nose. A little smile tugging to her lips as she enjoys listening to the song. How she tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear, it's the little things I love about her.

The song soon comes to an end slightly disappointing me knowing I wont be able to stare at Brittany as much. Mr Schuester praises Rachel and gestures for her to take a seat a row in front of me and my love.

"Great song Rachel but I don't think it's good enough for sectionals." Mr Schuester says, avoiding Rachel's glare. "Who's next?"

A few people are keen to perform next, almost everyone apart from Brittany. What I noticed a while ago was that although Brittany loves to participate, she is very shy and when it comes to performing alone, she never does it. I wish she did though, I would love everyone to see the Brittany I see, the one who dances like an angel and sings so beautifully, she could silence a room.

"Brittany, would you like to sing something?" Mr Schuester asks, not wanting the same people to have center stage all the time. I think I'm going to like it in here.

"No thank you." I hear Brittany whisper, lowering her head as she starts to fidget with her hands.

"Come on Brittany, just one song." Mr Schuester tries to encourage my love, I can see Brittany starting to feel embarrassed by all of the attention so I decide to say something.

"She said no, leave her alone!" I snap, shocking everyone in the room. Mr Schuester shakes his head at me, I don't care though, she shouldn't be made to do something she doesn't want to.

"Santana, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you shout at me like that again." Ugly says in a stern voice. I gulp, knowing what leaving means. It means leaving my love and I don't want to do that.

"I'll shut up then, just don't force Brittany to do something she doesn't want to do." I say, crossing my arms and glaring at Mr Schuester.

He sighs, "I'm not forcing her to do anything, Santana. I'm merely encouraging her to do something." Do something? Brittany does a lot.

"She comes here doesn't she? That's doing something, right?" I try to keep my voice as calm as possible so Mr Schuester doesn't accuse me of shouting and ends up sending me out. "Have you ever thought maybe Brittany likes to watch everyone else perform instead of getting up there herself, ever thought about that?"

"Well, no but-"

"I quickly cut him off. "Exactly, you haven't. Encourage someone else." I hope to god he doesn't send me out, I was just sticking up for my love. Nobody understands. Not one person.

I hear Mr Schuester sigh again. "Sam, would you like to sing something?" Ugly shifts his attention away from me and looks in the direction of that blonde guy.

"Erm...yeah, sure." Sam says, looking back and forth between me and ugly. He reluctantly stands up and takes center stage. Everyone's attention is finally off me. They all turn their heads to listen to trouty mouth sing. He's actually pretty good, not as good as Brittany of course, but he's not bad.

"Thank you." I hear Brittany say. I turn my head to face Brittany, she's staring straight at me with a small smile on her face. I swear I have just died. My heart starts pounding, my love is staring at me and I can barley breath, she's just so damn beautiful. I love this club. I fucking love this club.

"It's okay." I reply, looking into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. "You don't have to thank me." I add, never taking my eyes off my love. Brittany's smile widens which makes me feel a million times better.

Much to my disappointment, the bell soon rings signaling the start of school. It upsets me slightly, I really want to spend more time with Brittany, especially since we don't share any lessons today. Everyone hurries out of the choir room leaving only me, Brittany and Mr Schuester.

"Do you need any help with your books?" I ask Brittany, knowing she is struggling to carry them all.

"No thank you." She says in a small voice. It's obvious she can't carry them all so I decide to help her anyways. "You don't have to-"

I quickly cut Brittany off. "It's seriously no problem. Let me help you." I say, looking into her beautiful blue eyes again.

"Okay." She says, lowering her head to the floor. I frown when I see this, I don't want her to be nervous around me, I don't want her to be shy around me either. I just want her to be the girl I see every night.

Deciding not to say anything, I follow Brittany out of the choir room. I look back to see Mr Schuester staring at me, he's thinking about something, I don't know what though so I continue to walk.

"So...what class do you have first?" I ask casually, pretending I don't know she has Spanish first period on a Wednesday morning.

"Spanish." She replies.

Walking to the Spanish room we get a lot of stares. I can tell people are wondering why I am walking with Brittany, they never see cheerios with anyone who isn't wearing a uniform or who isn't on the football team. I ignore the stares, I'm proud to be seen with my love, I realize now this is something I should have done a long time ago. In order to protect Brittany though, I must remain a cheerio. I have to stop people from hurting her and if I am not a cheerio, nobody will get the message, people will keep picking on her and that is simply unacceptable.

"What the fuck?" I hear Lexi say as she watches me and Brittany pass her. I look back to find her waving her arms about with her mouth wide open, wondering what I'm playing at.

I hold my head high, I am not ashamed, I am not embarrassed, I am anything but. Sooner than I would have liked, we reach one of the Spanish rooms. Brittany turns to face me. Once again, my heart stops as she stares into my eyes.

"Thank you." She says softly. I wish she would stop saying thank you though. Getting to walk Brittany to class is an honor. Sure she thinks I'm just walking her because I'm carrying a load of her books, but she doesn't know the truth. She doesn't know how much she means to me, not at the moment anyways.

"No problem." I say, smiling like a idiot. I don't want to leave her yet so I try to continue our conversation. "So, is Glee club on after school?" I ask, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yeah." She mumbles. "Will you be there." She lifts her head and looks at me once more. I nod my head and I see a small smile appear on her face. I never get tired of seeing that beautiful smile.

"Do you need any help with your books later on? I can come here after class and help you?" I'm hoping she says yes but by the way she is now looking at me, I have a feeling she's going to say no.

"It's fine." My love says after a few moments. "Y-you have better things to do, I''m sure." I sigh in defeat. Brittany couldn't be more wrong. She's my life, everything I do is for her.

"Please let me help you." I beg, suddenly realizing how desperate I sound. Brittany's trying to work me out. By the way I am acting, I think she's a little spooked.

"I have to go." She whispers before grabbing her books out of my hands and hurrying into the Spanish room.

I stand there for a few minutes, frozen. Am I scaring her? Is that why she hurried off? I hope not because the thought of hurting my love kills me. I'm supposed to protect her, make her feel safe, not terrify her. I'll have to make it up to her later. I just have to do what's right. I wish I could stand outside of here till the bell rings, waiting for my love, but I can't. The teachers are walking back and forth trying to catch the students who are ditching class. I don't want to get caught, I could get suspended and that would be bad. I wouldn't be able to see Brittany during school hours. Thinking this, I hurry to class wondering what my love is doing at this exact moment.

Throughout the day I manage to catch glimpses of Brittany. At one point I follow her into the bathroom but unfortunately I don't get to listen to her as the bathroom is crowded with other people. Stupid idiots. I do however get to hear a conversation between her and Tina in the library. They were just talking about random things, mostly Tina's boyfriend. Brittany's more of a listener rather than a speaker.

I'm currently walking down the hallway with my head held high thinking about Brittany, as usual. My thoughts are interrupted when I feel someone grab onto my arm, forcing me to turn around. I'm about to kick this idiots ass when I realize it's just Lexi. She looks like she wants to kill me and I can honestly say I haven't done anything wrong this time.

"Get in there, now!" She pushes me into an empty classroom next to the lockers. Once inside, Lexi slams the door shut causing me to jump.

"What the hell-"

I'm soon cut off though. "What the fuck are you playing at?" Lexi shouts, not caring who might be able to hear her.

"What are you talking about I haven't-"

She cuts me off again. "Why were you walking with that freak earlier?!" Lexi demands an answer. I seriously hate my friend sometimes, I know she's referring to my love and it's really pissing me off how everyone see's her as a freak. She's not a freak, she's my beautiful girl.

Out of anger, I shout back. "Stop calling her that! The only freaks around here are you and your stupid fucking stuck up friends!"

By the looks of it, Lexi decides to let that comment slide. There's a moment of silence before she speaks again, this time in a much calmer voice. "The other night I saw you at the supermarket acting weird as fuck, then I see Brittany at the supermarket."

"What are you trying to get at?" I hiss. "Like you said last night, you always see someone you know there." I watch as Lexi shakes her head.

"Then I see you two together today." She lets out a sarcastic laugh and throws her arms up in the air. "What the hell is going on, Santana? Are you friends with her or something?" I want to yes, but I don't think what me and Brittany have at the moment is friendship. She still thinks of me as 'just that cheerio.'

"I was just helping her with her books, no big deal." I say, slightly lying. Yes I did help her with her books but it was a big deal to me. Being able to walk with my love was amazing. How we actually spoke to each other had so much of an effect on me.

"And what about last night? Were you helping her shop or something?" I shake my head at Lexi, of course I wasn't helping Brittany shop, she was with her family. I was just following her, that's all.

"Last night me and Brittany happened to be in the same place at the same time, that's all." I lie again. "Anyways, you're the one who noticed her, I-I didn't even know she was there until you pointed her out."

"She was in the same aisle as you for gods sake!" Lexi laughs. "Think about your reputation, Santana. Do you want to be captain of the cheerios or not?"

"Of course I want to be a captain, who wouldn't want to be captain." I reply. Being captain of the cheerios means a higher status, I could probably stop all of the jocks and cheerios from picking on the Glee club...from picking on Brittany.

"Then stop helping freaks like her." Lexi says bluntly. Lexi looks at me one more time before leaving the room and the slamming the door behind her.

My friend is really starting to annoy the shit out of me, how dare she continue to call Brittany a freak even when I told her to stop. There's only so much I can take.

When I arrive at the choir room after school, I am saddened to notice Brittany is nowhere to be seen. Where is my love? I walk in the room with my head held high trying to disguise my disappointment. I don't want to be here if Brittany isn't, I can't let the rest of the Glee club know that though.

"Satan's back." I hear Mercedes say to her friend Quinn.

"I'm not deaf." I hiss, staring straight at Mercedes and Quinn who are sitting in the front row. I hear them both laugh.

"Never said you were." Quinn says quietly, hoping I didn't hear her. I heard that bitch though. I heard.

I'm about to say something extremely rude when I see Brittany entering the room. All my previous thoughts don't matter anymore. Brittany's only carrying a few books now so she isn't struggling. She says hello to everyone in the room and then takes her usual seat, next to me.

"Hey." I say, hoping she isn't terrified of me. I see Brittany turn her head to face me. A small smile creeps to her face.

"Hi." She replies in a soft gentle voice. Once again, my heart stops. I seriously can't take my eyes off Brittany, how can anyone be so perfect. Eventually though, I do take my eyes off her, she'll think I'm weird if I continue to stare at her for the remaining hour.

The usual's get up to perform. Like before, Mr Schuester tries to encourage the quieter people in the group but doesn't succeed. I'm surprised he didn't ask Brittany to get up, he's probably worried in case I accuse him of something again. Every now and again, my eyes shift in Brittany's direction, desperately hoping she doesn't catch me but also wanting her to notice me more. When time is up, everyone starts to depart out of the choir room. I purposely take my time so I can walk out with Brittany.

"Tina sang really well." I say, turning to face Brittany who is now gathering all of her books.

"Yeah, s-she's a good singer." My love replies nervously. I sigh, why is she so nervous around me? Am I really scaring her again?

I clear my throat. "So...are you walking home?" I ask, obviously knowing that she can drive but her house isn't far from the school so she prefers to walk.

"Yeah." She says quietly. We walk out of the choir room and down the hallways together. I like this. I really like walking with my love.

Feeling brave, I decide to ask her something. "So...do you want-"

My love cuts me off though. "Why a-are you talking to me." She stutters, turning to face me with her head lowered to the ground. I furrow my eyebrows, what the hell does she mean? Why shouldn't I talk to her?

"Do you not want me to talk to you?" I ask, dreading her answer as I can feel my heart slowly breaking.

She shakes her head, leaving me confused. My heart stops as she opens her mouth to speak. "I d-do want you to talk to me, I'm just a little confused." Confused? Confused about what?

"What do you mean?" I ask quickly, needing an answer.

"You're a cheerio, Santana. I-I don't understand why you are being so nice to me." I can understand where Brittany is coming from. She doesn't know anything about me. She thinks I don't know anything about her either. For her, it must be weird talking to a cheerio, especially since most of them bully her.

"I'm not like the rest." I say honestly. "You're really cool Brittany, I wanna get to know you." Even though I already know everything about her, I want to be around her more. I feel like I don't see her enough.

"Why me though?" She asks, still not understanding.

"You're a good person, Brittany." I reply. I really want to tell her the real reason, how she's the love of my life and nobody will ever know her the way I do, but unfortunately I can't tell her that. I don't want to sound like a creep. I smile at her, showing my dimples.

Brittany smiles back. "Okay." She whispers.

"So, do you want a ride home?" I'm hoping she will say yes, I would love to be able to take her home. Knowing that her ass will be in the passenger seat gives me butterflies. My car will be forever marked by her.

"No thank you, it's j-just down the road." She says. I'm slightly disappointed but I understand. I don't want to pressure her so I nod my head and don't say anything else. "I'll see you tomorrow, Santana." Brittany says, sending me one last smile before walking out of the school building.

"I'll see you tonight, Brittany." I say quietly, knowing she's too far away to hear.

Later that night, I drive to Brittany's house to see what she's getting up to. I park down the road and watch her house for any sudden moments. Around 6pm, I see Brittany leaving her house wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. I'm curious now, where is my love going? She gets in her car, reverses out and drives down the street passing me by. I crouch down in the seat as she passes, just so she can't see me. I then look in my rear view mirror to see if she's a safe distance away before turning on the car engine and following her.

We're only driving for a few minutes before she ends up parking her car outside of the park. I watch her get out of the car and enter the park. I know she's probably going to have a walk around the lake, she usually does that when she wants a bit of 'her time.'

When Brittany is out of sight, I jump out of the car and follow her into the park. I have my camera with me just in case I want to take a few photos of my love. She always looks beautiful walking around the lake when the sun is setting, I have took some amazing photos of her. In order to stay hidden, I have to walk through the trees so she doesn't see me.

Brittany stops when she reaches a bench looking over the lake. She takes off her jacket and places it on the bench. She then takes out her phone and messes around with it for a few minutes. She eventually finds the right song, clicks play and drops the phone on top of her jacket. I smile knowing what is about to happen.

My love is going to dance for me.

My breathing increases as I watch Brittany dance. She moves so beautifully, she makes every move look so easy. I try to ignore the throbbing in my pussy but I just can't, I'm so turned on right now and I haven't gotten myself off thinking about Brittany since last night.

I set up my camera and balance it on a small log. I click the record button and begin to film Brittany dance. I then lean back against a tree and slide my hand down my pants. At first I rub myself over the material of my panties, wanting to work myself up before feeling my center. I begin to rub myself even faster, Brittany's moves are having so much of an effect on me.

When I see Brittany doing the splits on the floor, I know I have to feel more. I then slide my hand down my panties and run my hand over the soft smooth skin. I start to gently stroke myself thinking about the beautiful blonde right there in front of me. I let out a small whimper as my fingers slip through the wet folds. I move my fingers back and forth gathering all of the wetness. I then brush my fingers against my swollen clit and gently rub it.

"Fuck." I gasp, my fingers circling my clit even faster. I slam my back against the tree trying desperately to control myself, Brittany is so irresistible right now.

I soon move fingers away from my clit and let them slide further down. I tease myself for a few seconds before plunging two fingers inside of my wet pussy. "Shit, Brittany." I think of Brittany as I fuck myself. I imagine her long fingers inside of me, whispering dirty things into my ear.

"I want you so bad." I cry, increasing the speed of my fingers. I can hear the smacking of my juices against my fingers as I thrust even harder. Sensing I am close, I add a third finger and I have to bite my tongue to refrain from screaming. It feels so good. Imagining Brittany's fingers inside of me feels so fucking good.

A few thrusts later, my orgasm hits me. "Fuckkkk, Brittany!" I shout, louder than expected, luckily Brittany didn't hear. I slow down my hand movements but continue to fuck myself until I come down from my high. I then stay leaned against the tree for a few moments trying to regain my breath. Once my breathing has evened out, I remove my fingers from my pussy and lick them clean, imagining it's Brittany cum I'm licking.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead and focus my gaze on Brittany. She dances for a few more minutes then she stops her music, puts on her jacket, and begins to walk around the lake. I follow her through the trees, my legs a little shaky from my orgasm. After a nice calm walk with my love, I watch Brittany go back to her car. I quickly get into my car and follow her home.

We arrive back at Brittany's house a few minutes later. I watch until she enters the house before driving home myself.

"Dad, I'm home." I shout as I walk into the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie." He replies. I walk into the kitchen and take a seat on one of the stools around the island.

"Where did you go?" He asks, preparing dinner.

"Took the spare car out for a spin." I say, pouring a glass of orange juice which is already on the counter.

"God, you love that car." He laughs. Little does he know, I only use that car to follow my love.

"Yeah...well I'm going upstairs to watch some TV. Call me when dinners ready." I say, finishing my orange juice and making my way upstairs.

Once inside my bedroom, I lock the door then sit down on my double bed. I re watch the video of Brittany dancing a few times. A permanent smile never leaving my face. The more times I watch the video, the better it gets. I lay down on my bed and adjust the camera so I can see it from where I am.

"Brittany." I whisper as I begin to touch myself all over again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think :) Next chapter we will find out about Santana's past, and what made her 'creepy Santana'. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! This chapter is mostly about Santana's past, finding out what made her 'creepy Santana.' I wont be able to write until Monday or Tuesday because I'm going to Manchester for the weekend so I decided to spend my night writing. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

I'm currently parked outside of Brittany's house. Her parents have went to see a movie with her little brother, James. They asked if Brittany wanted to go but she refused. She has too much homework to do, which is a good thing because that means, it's just me and her tonight. Me and my love. She must be in her bedroom because there are no lights on downstairs. I quickly climb out of my car and make my way over to Brittany's house. I hop over the small fence and into her back yard. I'm wearing my black hoody again so if she happens to see anyone lingering in her yard, she wont know it's me.

I hide behind one of the trees in her back yard and look up. She has her curtains open which is good thing, I love watching Brittany in her bedroom. One time I saw her scratch herself, it made me want to touch myself. Brittany's watching the TV, I can tell from the way she's sitting. She's wearing a long baggy top and her panties. I wish she'd turn to the side so I can see more, she seems content where she's sitting though. I watch her as she takes off her glasses and gives them a quick rub before returning them to her eyes. I wish she'd give something else a rub.

Oh, I see something. She's getting up from her bed, she's walking somewhere. Unfortunately I can't see her from where I am standing. I need to get closer. Ninja style, I move swiftly from tree to tree, keeping in the shadows just in case my love see's me.

I reach the tree closest to her bedroom window. I strain my neck trying to see her, I can't though. It's fucking frustration. I just want to know what she's doing. Since her windows open, I do here movements, I stop moving completely. There's a lot of banging sounds, what the hell is she doing in there? Oh god, what if she's getting attacked. I need to save my love, I need to, I have to! That's when I see it...

A light switch being turned on in the kitchen. I'm standing right next to the kitchen, shit! She's going to see me. I start to panic, what the hell am I going to do?! If I run back, she'll see me. The outside lights will turn on because I wont be moving ninja style. I'll be doing a full on run. I don't want to scare her. I don't want her to think there's an intruder on her property because lets face it, it's only me. I'm harmless.

An idea quickly pops into my head. If I climb this tree, she wont see me. Then when she's finished in the kitchen and turns the light off, I'll jump down and make a run for it. To the tree further back of course, I'm not ready to go home yet, I haven't spent enough time with Brittany tonight. I begin to climb the tree. I'm a good climber since this isn't the first time I've done this. I've actually climbed many trees in Brittany's yard, mostly to get a better view of my love. I usually like to sit in the trees with my binoculars. Unfortunately I don't have them tonight. I really need to be more prepared.

I'm halfway up the tree when I hear a voice in the kitchen. I think Brittany's on the phone to someone. I stop moving and begin to listen.

"Maybe I should talk to him?" I hear Brittany say. My jaw drops. Talk to who? Who the fuck's him? What's going on? "He'll listen to me. I'll tell him how sorry you are then things will be okay again." Who the hells she talking to?

"Mercedes, I know it's not entirely your fault but sometimes you just have to apologize." Oh, Mercedes is having problems with her boyfriend again. No surprise there. Bastards are always arguing about something.

"Be the bigger person. Don't be immature about it." You tell her my love. You give her awesome advice my love.

"Yeah, I hope you do. I'm just making dinner. If you want, you can come over?" There's no way Mercedes is coming over. She's not interrupting my time with Brittany. No fucking way.

"Oh, I understand that. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Yes my love, she'll see you tomorrow. Please hang up before she changes her mind. Brittany then hangs up, I assume she has because I can't hear her talking anymore.

Brittany said she's making dinner. I wonder what she's making? I look forward to the day she lets me cook for her. Ill make her the most delicious food, I'll spend hours on it. Thinking about food is making me hungry. Maybe I'll order a pepperoni pizza when I get home, Brittany's favorite.

I'm only a couple of inches away from Brittany's bedroom window. Maybe I can go in her room and lie on her bed. I quickly decide to, opportunity's like this are rare. I climb the last few inches and jump into her bedroom, landing on a beanbag. I don't move for a few moments. I want to make sure I know where Brittany is at all times. I hear the sounds of pots banging together downstairs, she's clearly very busy in the kitchen.

On my tip toes, I sneak over to Brittany's bed and quietly get in. For a moment I just lie there, smiling to myself thinking about how my love sleeps in this bed every night. I then pull the duvet over my body and curl up into a ball. I burry my head in the sheets and take in the beautiful smell of Brittany. I lie contently for a minutes, hoping Brittany doesn't discover me. I don't know what excuse I could possibly give if she ends up walking in and finding me curled up in her bed.

I eventually climb out of the bed and manage to sneak over to her set of drawers. I open them slowly, avoiding the little creek, and end up picking up a small flower. What I've noticed about Brittany, she likes to collect little flowers and put them in her drawer, I guess they make her happy. I then make my way back over to Brittany's bed. I lie in the bed with Brittany's flower resting against my head and relax into the soft mattress. It doesn't get much better than this. I'm not a creep or anything. I just love her.

Looking around Brittany's bedroom brings back so many memories. Not memories of her room, my room. Brittany's bedroom is decorated a variety of different colors, mostly pink though. She has lots of teddies, most of which I have placed in her locker randomly over the years. She has pictures just like I do in my bedroom, she likes to take pictures of all of her friends. She's in most of them too. Yeah, this really does bring back so many memories.

_"Sweetie, are you sure you want to go to school today? I can ring up and tell them it's too soon?" I shake my head at my Dad, I have to do this, she wouldn't want me missing any more days. _

_I stand up from the couch and leave the living room to go upstairs. Once inside my bedroom, I take a look around. Everything reminds me of her. The pink wall we painted together, the colorful carpet she insisted on buying because it was so me. My beds the best part about my room though. All the horses on the duvet cover, the beautiful unicorns on the headboard, I love this room so much. _

_"Santana." My Dad shouts up the stairs, I ignore him though and continue to look around my room. _

_I laugh when my eyes gaze at the pink wall. All the photos of me and her. The time we went to Disneyland and she got her picture taken with Mickey Mouse, he was always her favorite, I remember how happy she was when the picture was being took. I look at some more photos. The time we went to the park to feed the ducks and she ended up getting chased, her face is priceless on that photo, it was so hilarious the picture is blurred because my Dad couldn't keep the camera straight. _

_I take my eyes away from the pictures on the wall as they are starting to upset me. I kneel down at the front of my bed and pull out a white wooden box covered in glitter. I cross my legs as I sit on the floor and open the box. I pull out a barbie doll she bought me a few years ago for Christmas, I was so happy when she gave it to me, I actually cried. I smile when I come across a few videos labeled 'family time'. _

_I take out the videos and place them on my bed before closing the box and sliding it carefully underneath. I then take one of the videos out of it's cover and put it in the video section of the TV. I Make myself comfortable on the bed before pressing play. _

_Tears stream down my face as I watch videos of her. I listen to the sound of her voice, her laughter when something not even remotely funny happens. The video of her playing one of her new songs on her guitar. I watch it all. I'm interrupted by the sound of the door opening. My Dad takes a peek at the TV then turns to face me. _

_"We always told her to share her talent with the rest of the world." My Dad says, referring to her singing and playing the guitar. _

_I laugh and nod my head. "Yeah we did." I whisper. "She wanted to keep it in the family though, she never liked anyone else hearing her beautiful voice." _

_I see a tear fall down my Dad's face making my heart break even more. My Dad opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out, he's too upset. I give him a moment and then he speaks. "I miss your Mom so much." He says. _

_"More than anything." I add. _

_He makes his way to the my bed and sits at the very front. I crawl down the bed and cuddle into his side as he wraps his arms around me. "We're going to be okay sweetheart." He says, planting a soft kiss on my forehead. _

_"You'd think after a month things would start to get better." I sob. It's true, it's been a month since the death of my Mom and I still can't cope. Every night I wake up screaming, calling her name, but she never comes. It's always my dad who rushes to my side. _

_"Things will eventually get better sweetheart." My Dad assures me. "Things will never be the same without her, but we will be okay in time." He adds. _

_I slowly nod my head. "It's so hard, Dad, I just want her back" I cry again, not able to stop. _

_"I want that too pumpkin." He says. "We have to move on though, she's gone and we have to accept that she's never coming back." My Dad breaks down crying even more than me when the words fall out of his mouth. _

_"How the hell can we move on?" I ask, not understanding how it is possible to do so. _

_"By focusing on something else. It's not healthy for us being like this all the time." He says. _

_"I'm going to try and focus on something else." I say. I listen as I hear my Dad whispering, 'me too.' _

_I leave the house a few minutes later to catch the school bus. I'm wearing a white tank top with a small jacket and a pair of jeans. It's my first day of high school and I am a little nervous. School started last month but due to my Mom's death, I took some time off. It's going to be hard though, it's freshman year and I haven't got a clue where to go or anything. _

_When the school bus stops outside of McKinley high, I finally get to see the school I will be attending for the next few years. I reluctantly get off the bus and make way into the building. Walking down the hallways I feel so small. I recognise a few people from my old school but when I go to say hi, they laugh and walk away. Everyone's changed, nobody wants to speak to me. _

_I walk further down the hallway when I see a beautiful blonde girl retrieving her books off the floor. I stop dead in my tracks as I watch this girl. I've never seen anyone like her, her eyes are so blue and she's so...mesmerizing. She soon stands up and our eyes meet for the first time. She's looking straight at me and I can feel my heartbeat increase, I send her a shy smile which she happily returns. She's absolutely perfect. _

_I feel so happy right now for more than one reason. I'm happy because this beautiful girl is staring at me and also for the first time since my Mom died, I actually feel something again. I don't feel completely dead and unhappy. I feel...good. Maybe I should say hi to this girl, maybe we could become friends or even something more. Wait a minute, I'm straight, 100% straight. I don't like women, I like men. That's the way it's supposed to be, not like this. _

_Our eye contact is broken when I see some jock push the girl into the locker making her drop her books all over again. I'm about to help the girl when I hear an argument going on behind me. I turn around to see what is going on, it's two older girls screaming at each other about a boyfriend or something. When I turn back around to face the blue eyed beauty, I realize she has gone. I sigh, wondering when I will see her next. _

_"Are you okay, you look a little lost?" A unfamiliar girl asks me. I shake my head and begin to speak. _

_"You're right, I am a little lost. It's my first day." I tell her. _

_"I see." She nods her head and laughs. "I haven't been here very long but I can help you find your way to class if you want?" Thank god for this girl. _

_"That would be great, thank you so much." I say. _

_"No problem, I'm Lexi by the way." Lexi introduces herself. Lexi, one of my Mom's friends was called Lexi, thinking about her again saddens me so I distract myself. _

_"Santana." I reply, holding out my hand for Lexi to shake._

_"Well, lets get you to class." Lexi says, dropping our hands and gesturing for me to follow her. _

_"Ever thought about joining?" I scrunch up my face, having no idea what Lexi is talking about. She then points to the sign up sheet on the wall. "Cheerios?"_

_I shake my head. "I don't think I would be a good cheerleader, It's just not me." I say honestly, cheerleading is something I have never been interested in. _

_"Who cares if it's not you. Being a cheerio has it's perks." She says. I ask her to continue, what perks do they have? "For example, you never get slushied, you never get bullied and the best part? You get all the hot guys." _

_I don't want to be bullied and I certainly don't want something thrown over me. I couldn't care less about guys but maybe if I was a cheerio, I could stop people from bullying that girl. I don't know for certain if she is getting bullied but from what I saw, there's a good chance she could be. _

_"Have you got a pen?" I ask, having already made up my mind. Lexi smirks at me and hands me a pen so I can write my name on the sign up sheet. _

_"We can be cheerios together." Lexi says excitedly, linking our arms together as we walk down the hallway._

_My first day is pretty good. So far I have managed to avoid all the popular kids and keep my head low. That way I wont get slushied. Classes are boring, no surprise there. I can't find that mysterious girl anywhere which deeply disappoints me, I can't get her face out of my head. Lexi is pretty cool, she's a nice girl and just like me, she wants to keep a low profile, at least until we get on the cheerios, then apparently we will 'rule the school'. Lexi's words, not mine. _

_"If you ever want a library book, you must show me your pass. Remember dear, only a certain amounts of books are allowed to be checked out at a time." The old librarian says to me as she shows me around the library. _

_The library isn't very big so it doesn't take her long to show me around. She shows me all the different genres they have, the older section and the younger section, she basically shows me things I don't care about. I nod my head, understanding everything the woman has said to me. When she finally leaves me alone, I'm looking in the history section when I overhear a conversation around the corner. I remove a few books from the shelf and peek through the little hole. I gasp when I see that beautiful girl from earlier, sitting on a table chatting to her friend. _

_"It's just a few books Quinn." I hear the girl saying to her blonde friend sitting opposite her. "Can you please just check these books out for me. Last time the librarian wouldn't let me take more than three." _

_"Brittany!" The called named Quinn exclaims. Ah, so that's her name. Brittany, such a beautiful name, she suits it. "Why on earth do you need more than three books? The books you take out are huge." _

_"I love to read." Brittany says bluntly. I can't help but smile, how adorable is this girl? She loves to read. _

_"I know you do." Quinn says, sighing. "Fine, I'll help you out." _

_"Yes!" Brittany shouts happily. I see the librarian telling her to shush which pisses me off a little because the library is practically empty, why does she have to be quiet? "Thank you thank you thank you!" Brittany jumps out of her seat and embraces her friend into a tight hug. _

_Okay, that's enough hugging, please sit back down. _

_"So...I was thinking about joining Glee club. If I did would you come with me?" I hear Brittany asking Quinn as she sits back in her seat._

_Glee club? What's that?_

_"Rachel's been begging me all week to join so yeah I will." Quinn replies, turning the page of her book. "Maybe we will make some more friends."_

_"Hopefully." Says Brittany. _

_"Do you need some help, darling?" The ancient librarian asks me. Does it look like I need any help?_

_"No, I'm fine." I say with a forced smile. _

_"All right dear, if you need any help, just let me know." I smile at the librarian hoping she will leave me alone. Can she not see I'm busy watching Brittany? _

_When the ancient woman finally leaves, I peek back through the hole and sigh when I realize once again, Brittany has went. Why does she keep leaving me? _

_That night when I get home, I cry my eyes out. I have so many memories in my room, it breaks my heart knowing I will never get to see my Mom again, why the fuck did she have to leave me? Leave Dad? I can't understand it all. It's not fair how I am the one suffering whilst everyone else is happy, it doesn't make sense. At least that girl Brittany made me happy today, I think the more time I will spend around her, the happier I will become. I really hope so anyways. _

_Over the next few days I spend more time with Brittany. I feel like we're friends, even though we haven't spoke to each other, I feel like we have a connection. I listen to everything she says, I laugh at her jokes, I admire that girl so much. When I'm around Brittany, I forget about all the problems I have going on in my life, when I'm with her, nothing else matters. I can't understand why I am so obsessed with Brittany. Obsessed? Is that the right word to use? I suppose I'm not totally obsessed, I mean, it's not like I am stalking her or something. I only see her in school. _

_I wonder what she gets up to outside of school. _

_The following week, I'm walking down the hallways of McKinley when I feel someone tap me on the shoulders. I spin on my heels to face the person. _

_"Guess what?" Lexi says, bouncing on the balls of her feet. I let out a little laugh and reply, 'what.' "We got on the cheerios, Santana!" _

_"What?" I say in disbelief. I made it on the cheerios? How? My performance was crap, how the hell did I make it? "Are you serious?" I ask. _

_"Yes!" Lexi says excitedly. "Our names are on the list. How cool is this? We're going to be cheerios, we're going to rule this school, it's going to be amazing!" _

_"Yeah, I guess it is." I smile. I just hope being a cheerio doesn't mean I will get to see Brittany less, that wouldn't be fair. I really like her. She's super interesting. _

_"We have to pick our uniforms up after school. Be prepared to do a lot of training." Lexi warns. A lot of training? Fuck, this means I will see Brittany less. That's not good at all. _

_Lexi wasn't kidding when she said, 'a lot of training'. I've been a cheerio for three weeks now, I hardly get to see Brittany. It's sad because when I do see her, she always ducks her head and pretends not to notice me. Why does she do that? I asked a few of the cheerios and they said nobody is allowed to associate with the cheerleaders and the jocks, if they do, they'll get slushied. But I still don't understand it, I would never slushie Brittany, she's like...mine. Yeah, she's mine. I wouldn't hurt her or anything. _

_My relationship with Brittany is changing. Since I'm a cheerio and never get to see her, I don't know everything about her. I don't know much about how her days went, I don't know what her plans are for the night, it's saddens me being kept in the dark about things. _

_It's been a month and I can't take it. Brittany's my distraction, I feel better when I'm close to her, I need to get closer which is why I am currently sitting in the school car park waiting for Brittany to leave the building. I overheard that she and that friend of hers, Quinn, are hanging out at Brittany's after school which is great because that means I'll finally find out where the blue eyed beauty lives. _

_Brittany leaves the school with Quinn. The pair begin to walk down the street at a very slow pace. I immediately follow them when I see them turn a corner. I follow them down a few streets, we must have only been walking for a few minutes when we stop outside of a house. I stand a few houses down just so I don't look suspicious. I watch Brittany and Quinn go into Brittany's house. I smile to myself, I now know where Brittany lives. _

_For the next few days I occasionally walk past Brittany's house. Sure it's a longer way of getting to and from school, but I like going on walks...fuck the school bus._

_One night I'm walking past Brittany's house when I notice her neighbors packing suitcases into their car. I stand a few houses down to see what's happening. Are they leaving? By the looks of it, they're going away for a few weeks. When the couple get into their car and drive away, I inspect their garden. There's a tree, a very large tree which will be able to cover me. If I stand in their yard, I'll have the perfect view of Brittany's house. Maybe I'll just sit in their yard watching Brittany. That's not creepy or anything, I don't think it is. _

_My relationship with Brittany starts to grow, the more I watch her, the more I want her. She really turns me on. I still think about my Mom, but because of Brittany, things are different. She's all I am ever able to think about now. That's a good thing, I know it is. _

_I learn more about her neighbors too. I know the neighbors who live opposite Brittany are always going away, they are literally never home. Even when they are home, it's like they aren't. If that makes any sense? A few nights a week I sit in the yard in the house opposite Brittany's watching for any sudden movement. I know a lot about her Mom and Dad, and of course her brother James. She likes to do a lot of things with him. He's really young so she often plays out in the garden with him. _

_I'm currently sitting in my usual spot watching Brittany play in the garden with her little brother. A certain angle of Brittany catches my eye. It's something I want to memorize forever. She looks so perfect. I quickly take my phone out of my pocket and take a picture of Brittany. I'm not being creepy or anything, it's a good picture and I just want to keep it..._

_That night when I arrive home, I print the picture of Brittany. It's come out lovely, I really do have a good camera on my phone. Maybe I'll get a really cool expensive camera so I can take even better pictures of Brittany. That's normal, I know it's normal. _

_My room still reminds me of my Mom though. It's pink, it has lots of unicorns and horses, it's just so my Mom. All the pictures on my wall make me so sad. Maybe it's time to change. _

_That's when I decided to redecorate my room. My Dad bought some black paint, black carpet and a new black bed. Together we completely changed my room. My Dad asked me why black? He couldn't understand why I picked the color black, I don't understand it myself. I guess I like the color black? It's certainly different to pink. We decided to put the pictures of my Mom back on the wall. My Dad didn't want me taking them down. I guess I can understand that. _

_But things got bad again. I love the way my room looks but something's missing. It's too, Mom. One night out of anger, I tear all of the pictures down, I cram them inside of a box and lock it under my bed. I don't want to be sad forever. I don't want the constant reminder of what happened every time I walk into my bedroom. I want a happy room. _

_My room seems bare now. There's nothing to look at. The room has no memories, it has nothing but awesome furniture. That's when I find the picture I had took of Brittany not that long ago. I take it out of the box it was in and stick it on the wall. Just a small photo on a wall, it does look a little odd but If I take more photos of her, then I can put them all on my wall and it wont look strange. I'll have a Brittany room. The picture is beautiful, just looking at the photo makes me happy. She makes me happy. I guess I'll have to put a lock on my door. I can't have anyone seeing these photos. They're mine. _

_I step closer to the wall and inspect the photo again, I smile every time I see it. I can't wait to take more. _

_"My love."_

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

It's Friday morning, I'm standing outside of the choir room waiting for Brittany to arrive. Where is she? It's 25 past 7 and she still isn't here. I'm considering waiting for her in the choir room but why should I? The only reason I'm attending Glee club is because of her. If she isn't here, what's the point of me being here? I sigh, desperately needing to know why my love is. It's times like this when I wish I followed her to school, that way I'd know where she is.

"Santana." I'm startled by the sound of Mr Schuester's voice when he opens the door. "How long have you been out here for? Come inside, don't be shy." Pfft. As if I'm shy. I'm waiting for someone actually, ugly.

"Okay." I reply with a forced smile on my face. I walk past Mr Schuester and take my usual seat. I sigh when I see Brittany's empty seat, fuck where is she?

"Satan's here." I hear Mercedes whispering to Kurt. I couldn't care less at the moment though, my main priority is Brittany, she's nearly half an hour late. I hope she's okay.

Seconds, minutes, the whole half hour goes by and there's still no sign of Brittany. She never misses Glee club, sure she's been late once or twice but she's never missed it completely. When the bell rings, that's when I lose hope and accept that I wont be seeing Brittany anytime soon. Standing up, I make my way out of the choir room, trailing behind everyone else. My eyes land on Tina, I hurry to her side.

"Hey Tina." I greet politely. "Do you know where Brittany is?" Tina's giving me a weird look, she's probably wondering why I'm asking.

"Erm...hi." She replies quietly. Tina picks up her pace, walking down the hallways faster. "I'm not sure where she is." I roll my eyes, she's her best friend, she should know.

"How do you not know?!" I shout, getting angry now. I know I shouldn't be shouting at Tina, it's not her fault Brittany's not here, but I can't help it.

Tina stops walking, she turns to face me clearly not impressed by my attitude. "I think you need to calm down, Santana." She says, looking at me curiously. "Why do you care anyways?"

Why do I care? Is she fucking serious? "Why the hell shouldn't I care?" I snap, not bothered by the listening students.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Tina looks at my clenched fists and worries. She doesn't need to worry though, I'm not going to punch her...not yet. "It's just, I didn't think you even spoke to Brittany, I'm just a little confused as to why you want to know where she is."

That makes sense I guess. "I just-"

Tina quickly cuts me off before I even get a chance to speak. "Are you going to hurt her?" Tina's not so frightened now.

"What? No of course not, I would never hurt her." I can't believe I'm hearing this. "Why would you even think that?"

"You're a cheerio...people like you want to hurt people like us." Tina states.

"Yeah, people like you, not people like Brittany." Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud, yeah that was pretty bad. Tina will probably go and tell Brittany about this conversation, god knows what she'll tell her. Knowing that little bitch, she'll twist the story, she'll turn Brittany against me. I can't have that. I can't have that at all.

"FUCK YOU." I shout, pushing Tina against the lockers. "You're right, I'm just a cheerio, now piss off." I didn't mean to sound so aggressive, I guess that just slipped out too?

Tina hurries down the hallway before I have the chance to hurt her again. This is so fucked up, I'm taking all of my anger out on the people Brittany loves the most, what a fucking bitch I am. But then again, she should know where my love is, she has Brittany's number, she should have text her or something. Yeah, that's right, Tina's to blame here, not me.

I'm currently sitting in Maths, one of the classes I share with Brittany and she's not here. Maybe she's sick? Nah, she can't be sick, she was fine last night when I saw her. Maybe she...oh who am I kidding, Brittany's never ill, she's probably just slept in or something? Hopefully that's the case, I'd hate to think my love is ill and I'm not there to tuck in her bed and give her lots of cuddles and kisses. Maybe I should go to her house, if she's ill she needs someone to take care of her, that someone has to be me, that's it, I'm going, I'm leaving this school and I am-

Cut from my thoughts by Brittany. "Sorry I'm late Mr Jones." My love says, panting as she rushes to her seat, sweat dripping from her forehead. Brittany's dressed casual today, she's wearing a plain gray baggy T-shirt with a pair of dark jeans and some trainers. My girl looks adorable. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun and her glasses keep slipping down her nose forcing her to push them back up with her finger.

"Where have you been Miss Pierce?" Idiot face asks.

"I-I lost track of time, sir." Brittany answers, feeling nervous by the amount of attention she is getting. I wish everyone would stop fucking staring at her, can they not see how uncomfortable they're making her?

"So you think it is acceptable to turn up late to my class?" Mr Jones raises his voice. I watch as Brittany shakes her head.

"N-no, it's not acceptable." Brittany says in a soft voice barely above a whisper. There's silence for a few moments, I'm hoping Mr Jones just leaves her alone now, she's explained herself, what else does he want? My angers rising, the idiots just staring at her like he's waiting for her to say something else, what else does she have to say moron?!

"Detention after school, Miss Pierce." Mr Jones says, making me gasp. Detention?! My love can't get detention, she hasn't done anything wrong, she was only a couple of minutes late for goodness sakes. It's times like this when I wish it was legal for students to attack teachers, this idiot deserves to be punished, he deserves a good kick up the backside.

"Okay." Brittany whispers, breaking my heart by that small reply. She doesn't even try to argue with Mr Jones, she just accepts the punishment, how could anybody do this to her?

Detention at this school is horrible. The room is filled with ugly sweaty people who take drugs, steal, awful people. My love is going to be in that room, all alone with no one to protect her. What about if they try to talk to her? Offer her some candy? Oh god, knowing Brittany she'll politely accept not wanting to hurt their feelings. She'll come out high as a kite, eyes rolling, hands shaking, my god! I can't let this happen. I'm going to have to wait outside of the room for her, making sure nothing bad happens. She'll appreciate that. It'll certainly put my mind at rest.

"See me after class, Brittany." Idiot face says, walking over to his desk. "Don't assume I'll forget because trust me, I wont. If you leave this classroom without seeing me first, you will be in even more trouble, do you understand?" Brittany nods her head. Pfft, as if Brittany would even try to get away with it, she's not like that, she wouldn't do that.

The bell rings sooner than I would have liked. Throughout the lesson, my eyes glanced in Brittany's direction on several occasions. Every time I saw my beautiful girl I couldn't help but smile, she looked so cute doing her work, there should be a class dedicated to Brittany, where my eyes get to watch her for a full hour, I'd really love that. I pack up my books and take my time leaving the classroom knowing Brittany has to stay behind to talk to Mr Jones.

I stand outside of the classroom waiting for Brittany, I don't know what I'm going to say to her when she departs from the room but I know I'm going to say something. Maybe I could tell her how much I love her and how I want us to be together. If only I had the courage to do that though. Maybe I could tell her how pretty she looks today, that's honest, she looks amazing. As usual. When Brittany finally leaves the classroom, I'm lost for words. Her eyes glance in my direction, my throat goes dry as I see a shy smile appear on her face. This is the part where I have a heart attack and die, I'm sure.

"H-hey." I greet, stuttering for some reason as I approach her. My love looks down at the floor and then to my face, blushing when our eyes meet. She's blushing over me. Yay.

"Hi." She replies, giggling. You'd think anyone that had just been given detention would leave the classroom with steam coming from their ears, furious with the bastard teacher, but Brittany, she's come out happy. One of the many things I love about her, she doesn't dwell on things too much.

We begin walking down the hallway together, I can see people staring but once again I honestly couldn't care, let them stare. Let them stare at me of course, I wouldn't want to make Brittany feel uncomfortable again. "You missed Glee club this morning." I say, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it's my little brothers fault." Brittany replies, pushing her slipping glasses back up her face.

"Oh?" I say, acting as if I don't know what brother Brittany is referring to. Brittany laughs and turns her head to look at me. My hearts stopping again.

"Yeah, my Mom and Dad couldn't take him to school this morning so I had to." I understand that, but her brothers school isn't that far away, how was she late? I hear Brittany laugh. "We get all the way to school and James tells me that he's forgotten his lunch. James is my little brother by the way." Yeah, I know that. "So I had to walk all the way back up for his lunch, walk all the way back to the school and then I realize I've forgotten my school books."

"Not having a good morning then, huh?" I chuckle, earning another soft laugh from Brittany.

"A terrible morning, I've just been going back and forth, it's my fault though so I can't really blame anyone else." I'd blame Brittany's little brother but I don't think she'd be happy about that.

"At least you got here in the end." I say, trying to make Brittany feel better. Brittany agrees and nods her head. "It sucks you got detention though." I add, still not happy with Mr Jones.

"I deserve it." Brittany sighs. I furrow my eyebrows, completely disagreeing. She didn't deserve detention, pfft if a cheerio or a jock walked in late, idiot face wouldn't have said anything.

"Hey, you don't deserve it. You were only a few minutes late my l- Brittany." I quickly correct myself before I let a few words slip out. I see Brittany glance at me again.

"I'm not really looking forward to detention, I'll miss Glee club again." Brittany sighs, her smile faltering. I hate seeing Brittany sad, I don't want her to be sad, I want her to be happy.

I need to cheer Brittany up somehow. An idea pops into my head, I smile to myself, knowing this will make Brittany happy. "At least you wont be alone in the detention room." Shit, is this really going to work?

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks, tilting her head to the side. We reach Brittany's locker, she opens her locker door, placing her books inside still waiting for my answer.

I gulp. "I have detention too!" I blurt out. Brittany's eyes widen, a look of relief and worry on her face. Hopefully she wont ask why I have detention.

"Why do you have detention, Santana?" It sounds like she's mad at me. "What have you done?" I can't help but smile, she's actually worried about me, she cares why I have detention. Even though I don't have detention really but you know...

"I-I never handed my English homework in yesterday." I'm not even sure if I have ever gotten English homework but I suppose it's an alright lie. Brittany's eyes widen again, Brittany being Brittany always hands her work in on time. "I know, it's bad, right?"

Brittany nods. "Why didn't you hand it in?" She asks, her voice sounding slightly disappointed. I'm running out of lies, what else can I say? Oh, I suppose I'll just use the obvious excuse,

"I forgot." I say, hoping Brittany will believe me. It looks like she has believed me. Thank god. I hate lying to my love but I must sometimes.

"You should keep a diary like I do, that way you wont forget." I smile, knowing which diary Brittany is referring to. I do have a diary, a Brittany diary, I can't tell her that though, she'll think I'm a creep or something.

"Maybe I'll get one." I smile at my love.

"I'll see you in detention then?" Brittany asks, I quickly nod my head. I watch as Brittany walks down the hallway, a permanent smile never leaving my face. She makes me so happy. I've never been a fan of detention but if Brittany's going to be there, I can imagine it's going to be pretty good. All I need to do now is do something bad so I actually get detention, that shouldn't be too hard. One thing never leaves me head, just one small thing...

Brittany never stuttered whilst talking to me. I didn't make her feel nervous. Progress.

It's lunchtime now and I still haven't gotten detention. Jesus Christ, how hard is it to get detention around here? I've tried loads of things, I've screamed at teachers, I've called Mrs Burch an ugly bitch, still, nobody has given me detention. Mrs Burch ended up running out of the classroom crying which made me feel a little guilty, she still could have given me detention before she decided to break down though. I know a few things I could try but maybe they'd be too risky, I don't want to do anything that could possibly get me expelled. I just need to try something else. I need to get detention before the end of the day.

"You're not eating today?" Lexi asks me as I sit down at the table in the cafeteria. I shake my head, how can I eat at a time like this. I'm running out of time.

"Not hungry." I reply, searching the cafeteria for Brittany, she's around here somewhere, I just can't find her. After a few more seconds of searching, my eyes finally land on her.

"Well, suit yourself. Just don't moan to me when you're starving at cheerios practice." Lexi's comment pulls me away from Brittany. Cheerios practice? What? When?

"What cheerios practice?" I ask curiously.

Lexi rolls her eyes. "Do you not listen to anything? We've already told you three times today, mandatory practice after school, not my decision." Lexi says defensively.

Well this is great, this just messes up my plans even more. First I tell Brittany I have detention then I can't even get detention then to make things 10x worse, my friend tells me we have to practice after school, why is this happening to me today?

"I actually have plans after school." I say, watching Lexi's eyes widen. "I'll come to practice tomorrow though." I'm hoping my friends facial expressions change, I don't like the way she's looking at me.

"Firstly." Lexi puts her finger up. "Tomorrows Saturday, Santana. Secondly." Lexi puts another finger. "Missing practice can affect your status on the cheerios making it almost impossible for you to ever become captain. And thirdly."

"Blah blah blah." I cut her off, sick of hearing Lexi's voice. "I honestly don't care about being captain anymore, just please, can you cover for me?" Hopefully my friend will.

Lexi sighs. "I'm not even going to ask what you're up to because I'm afraid I'll hate the answer. What do you want me to tell coach Sue?" I smile widely and throw my arms around Lexi.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I hug her tighter, earning a laugh from my friend.

"Let me go, San." Lexi laughs, trying to wiggle her way out of my embrace. "Just tell me what to say."

I think for a moment, do I want coach Sue knowing about Glee club? Absolutely not. Do I want her knowing I have detention? Good excuse but it wouldn't work. Knowing coach Sue, she'd probably end up getting me out of there, pulling me away from my love. No fucking way. "Tell her I'm ill, I've had to go home because I'm not feeling well."

Lexi furrows her eyebrows. "You do realize she'll probably come knocking at your door?" I do realize that. That's fine.

"And she'll get no answer, I wont be in." I smile. I can see Lexi wants to ask what I'm doing and why I'm missing practice but she knows by now that asking just leads to an argument.

"Alright, I'll tell her you're ill." She sends me a shy smile before returning her attention back to her food. I look back at Brittany and watch her eat her sandwich. Hopefully I'll get detention somehow.

It's last period now and I am completely sick. Why can't I get fucking detention?! Ergh, it should be easier than this. Mr Heaney is going on about something ridiculous, no one in the class is even paying attention to him. I'm sat with my elbows on the table, bored shitless. The girl next to me is doing nothing but pissing me off. Don't you just hate it when people pretend they're playing the drums with their pens? The sound is fucking annoying.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" I whisper, leaning over the table getting closer to the girl. She lets out a fake laugh and shakes her head causing me to frown.

"Is this bothering you or something?" The girl asks. Obviously it's bothering me, if it weren't I wouldn't have said anything. Stupid girl.

"Can you just stop banging your pen off the table, it's pissing me off." I say, hoping the girl will stop. She doesn't though, in fact, she starts banging louder. How has Mr Heaney not said anything to her yet?

"I'm so sorry it's bothering you." The girl says in a sarcastic voice. That's it, I'm about to punch this fucking bitch, I honestly hate people like her. There's no need to bang your fucking pen!

"Give me that bitch!" I lean over the table and grab the pen out of the girls hands and end up throwing it across the room.

"Ouch!" I hear Mr Heaney yell, holding onto his head with his eyes closed. "MISS LOPEZ, DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" He screams, his words making me so happy. My eyes shift from the teacher to the girl.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" I squeal with happiness at the girl next to me. She's looking at me like I'm some sort of crazy person. One minute I'm ready to kill her and the next I'm thanking her. God knows what she must think of me.

"Are you high?" She asks me bluntly.

"No, I'm just so happy, I have detention, can you believe that?!" I can't stop laughing, I'm being stared at by most of the people in the classroom but I just don't care, I finally have detention, that's all that matters.

"You're fucking weird." The girls says to me before continuing with her work. I shrug my shoulders, the way I'm acting, I guess I am weird, I'm not arguing with that one.

After class I make my way to the front of the class, ready to accept my punishment. "What you did was very inappropriate Miss Lopez." Mr Heaney says to me. I nod my head in agreement.

"I know, I know. I best get myself to detention then, I don't want to be late, sir." Mr Heaney hands me the note which I gladly accept and gestures for me to leave the room.

"Oh Miss Lopez, you better show up at detention." Mr Heaney doesn't have to worry about that at all, I wouldn't miss it for the world.

"I will." I shout, hurrying out of the classroom and towards detention. This is it, I'm going to spend a full hour with my love, it doesn't get much better than this.

When I reach the detention room, I peek my head through the door to find Brittany already here. I'm not surprised, Brittany would have been the first one here just to make sure she doesn't get in further trouble. I enter the room and make my way over to Mrs Bloom, throwing the note from Mr Heaney on the desk.

"Take a seat anywhere Miss Lopez." The old woman tells me. I know exactly where I am going to sit, right next to my love. I quickly make my way over to where Brittany's sitting and take a seat next to her.

There's a few other people in the room. As expected, the sweaty ugly people, the drug addicts, the 'too cool for school' people, the usuals. Brittany smiles at me when I sit down.

"Hey." She greets. I'm happy because she looks happy to see me. I'm not surprised, the people in this room look pretty intimidating, it's no surprise she's happy to see me, it must be nice for her to be around someone who can protect her.

"Hey." I reply, taking off my cheerios jacket and placing it on the table. "Have you been here long?" I question.

"Only a few minutes." Brittany tells me, taking out a pen and paper. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be." I frown at this, I expected Brittany to say it was terrible in here. How she longed for me to be with her, to protect her.

"Oh." Is the only thing I can say. I look over to see the old woman reading book, she's probably too deaf to hear us talking. "How are you?" I ask.

Brittany stops writing on the piece of paper and looks up at me. "I'm good, how are you?" I'm blushing again, I know I am.

"That's good. I'm great." I'm on top of the world to be honest, my love is sitting beside me in detention. I can't think of anything better than this.

"So, what did I miss in Glee club?" I don't know what Brittany missed, I was too busy worrying about where she was to even care about what was going on around me.

"Nothing much, just a few people singing, that's all." That's honest, I did hear people singing.

Brittany frowns. "Oh." I'm curious to know what she is thinking. "Mr Schuester didn't tell you about me?" What? What about my love? Did ugly talk about my Brittany and I didn't even realize.

"I'm not sure what you mean." I'm desperate to know what Brittany is talking about. I hope it's nothing bad. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just I'm choregraphing the routines for sectionals." Brittany tells me, making me gasp. She's choregraphing the routines?! That's amazing! I'm so proud of her, she's definitely going to a brilliant job. It also means I'll get to spend more time with Brittany since she'll need to show me the routines. My baby will dance in front of me again.

"Brittany, that's great!" I say louder than I should have. The old woman looks up from her book and shushes me. I roll my eyes and turn back to face Brittany. "You must be so happy."

Brittany shrugs her shoulders. She doesn't seem so happy about it, I wonder why that is. "I guess." She says in a quiet voice. Somethings wrong. I can tell.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask, wanting to know. I really want to comfort her by putting my hand on her back but I don't want to make her uncomfortable, she might not be ready for that yet.

"It's nothing." Brittany says, shaking her head. I really want her to tell me, it's obvious something is bothering her and that isn't acceptable, she's sad and it's killing me.

"Please tell me, Brittany, please." I beg. Brittany looks away from me and picks up her pen. She begins drawing shapes on the piece of paper, clearly ignoring me. "Please." I whisper, hoping she'll tell me. I don't want her to shut me out.

My love sighs. She puts her pen back down and rubs her forehead. "Mr Schuester doesn't want me performing at sectionals." My eyes are almost bulging out my sockets. My love isn't allowed to perform at sectionals? Why fucking not!

"What?!" I shout, immediately apologizing afterwards as I accidently startle Brittany. Mr Schuester better have a good reason to prevent my love from doing what she loves to do.

"Because I'm shy in front of loads of people, he think's I'll ruin the performance." Brittany looks even more heartbroken than I do. Mr Schuester is an absolute idiot, how dare he do this to Brittany.

I can't believe I'm hearing this. I move my chair closer to Brittany and lower my voice. "So instead of performing, he's making you choreograph?" I frown, this can't be right.

"Yeah." Brittany mumbles. "He said that way I'll still be taking part. I'm a little upset about it but teachers are always right, aren't they?" Brittany looks at me with sad watering eyes. I'm going to kill that bastard, I'm going to kill him.

"He's completely wrong, Brittany. You..." I move even closer to her until I can feel her breath on my skin. I can't ignore the shivers going down my skin. If only the circumstances were different. "You are amazing Brittany, you're way better than everyone in Glee club, Mr Schuester shouldn't do this to you. You shouldn't let him get away with it."

"What am I supposed to do, Santana?" I've never seen Brittany look more vulnerable, she's practically crying in front of me. I'm trying so hard to hold back the tears. "I-if I argue with him, he'll kick me out of Glee club, I love it in there, my friends are there."

"Don't worry about it, okay? We will sort it out on Monday." I don't know what I'm going to do but I have to do something, Brittany really wants to perform at sectionals, she shouldn't be forced to do something else, it isn't fair.

For the remaining time, me and Brittany talk about other things. She tells me more about her family, what she likes to do in her spare time. I love listening to her, even though I already know everything about her, it's so amazing hearing her speak, knowing she isn't afraid of me. I love how comfortable she feels around me. It's all I've ever wanted. I tell her a bit about myself, how I love pizza, not mentioning that she's the reason behind it though. I also tell her about my Dad and what it's like to be on the cheerios. Obviously there is a certain things I can't tell her, but I love sharing things with her.

"So, can I drive you home?" I ask Brittany as we walk out of the detention room. I hope she says yes this time. My love doesn't say anything so I continue. "It's just I'm going in that direction anyways to get home."

Brittany stops walking. She turns to face face me and tilts her head. "How did you know where I lived?" Shit, I should of thought about that before speaking. How do I know where she lives? I can't exactly tell her that I watch her every night, what the hell am I supposed to say?

"Erm..." Say something Santana. "I-I just..." Open your fucking mouth Santana and say something. SAY ANYTHING! "I-I've saw you, walking home when I was driving past." That sounds believable?

"Oh alright." Brittany continues to walk. I let out the breath I'm holding in and follow Brittany. "If you don't mind, I would love for you to drive me home." Brittany says in that soft voice of hers. I'm smiling again, she's finally getting in my car. I shake my head at her, of course it's not a problem to drive her home. Its an honor.

I lead the way to my car, we both get in and the first thing I notice is a picture of Brittany above my steering wheel. The picture I always keep in my car of her. Sometimes I like to pretend we're together going on drives and that, I often like to look at the picture. I quickly grab the picture before Brittany notices and I throw it down on the floor next to my foot. Thank god Brittany was too busy putting her seatbelt on to notice.

We drive to her house in silence. I don't turn the radio on because I like to listen to the way she breathes. It's calm and soothing. I really want to close my eyes and block out all sounds apart from her breathing but I can't, I'd crash the car.

I pull up outside of Brittany's house and turn to face her. "Thank you for driving me, Santana." Brittany says, unbuckling her seatbelt.

I smile. "Anytime." We share a few more looks before Brittany leaves the car and hurries inside. Not wanting to look suspicious, I drive away from her house deciding I'll just come back later.

When I'm a safe distance away from Brittany's house, I pull over and stop the car. I take my phone of my pocket and quickly take a picture of the passenger seat, the seat which Brittany's ass has just been in. I can still see the little marks which she left. Adorable. I take a few more pictures before running my hand over the seat, loving how warm it is through Brittany. It feels amazing touching the seat that my love has recently sat in, I never want the mark to go away. I never want the seat to get cold.

It saddens me knowing I wont be able to speak to Brittany properly until Monday morning at Glee club. Thinking about Glee club reminds me of Mr Schuester. The bastard who is not letting Brittany perform at sectionals. How dare he hurt her like that. How fucking dare he.

Instead of driving home I take a detour, straight to Mr Schuester's house.


	6. RANT!

**This isn't a update, this is basically a rant.**

**If you have a problem with this story, why the fuck are you still reading it 5 chapters in? I honestly don't understand it because if I don't like a story from the beginning, I wont read the other chapters so why the hell are you?!**

**To the people on Twitter who feel the need to claim this story as theirs, sorry but it's not yours. I have Twitter but I don't have a Brittana account or a Hemo or a Naya account, nothing like that, just a normal account. I've noticed a few people promoting this story as their own and it's really pissing me off seeing things like, 'updating soon' pretending it's actually theirs.**

**To the people who sent me a message asking if I'm 'mentally ill' no I'm not. I don't have any problems I just thought of this story and decided to write it. I'm not sick or anything, I don't stalk anyone, not even celebrities. I couldn't care less about that, I have a normal life, I like to spend time with friends and family, this story isn't about me at all.**

**Like I mentioned before, I do have a Twitter account but I would never promote this story on there because my account is just for my friends and that, in fact I would never promote this story or any of my other stories anywhere. I don't have a Brittana or Naya account, nothing like that so if you see someone claiming this story as theirs, sorry but it's not.**

**My name is actually Heather, my username isn't referring to Heather Morris at all. Just saying.**

**Lastly, to the person who said 'Brittana will never end up together' yes they will. Brittana will always be endgame in my stories.**

**Sorry for the little rant but it's actually really pissing me off seeing people claim this story as their own and hearing so many negative things about this. It's just a story guys.**

**Next chapter will be up in about two days?**

**Sorry again for this, I just had to say something. If you hate this story, don't read it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**New chapter! I wanted to update this over the weekend but my social life got in the way. Also, thank you so much for all your comments in the rant chapter. I love you all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :-)**

* * *

"Where is Mr Schuester? Honestly, the one day I actually need his opinion on something and he doesn't even show up." Rachel moans, pacing back and forth in the choir room.

It's Monday morning and everyone is waiting for Mr Schuester to arrive. I'm not waiting for him though, I'm waiting for my love. I've only just arrived and on my way to the choir room I saw Brittany retrieving some books from her locker. I'm so excited I'm practically bouncing up and down in my seat, I can't wait to have another conversation with her.

I haven't spoken to Brittany since Friday when I dropped her off. On Saturday morning I followed her to the park as usual and watched my love as she pushed her little brother on the swings. On the night time, I sat outside of Brittany's house with my binoculars and a pepperoni pizza knowing Brittany ordered a take-out that night. On Sunday I didn't really get to see Brittany, the weather was fucking shit and my Dad insisted it was time for us to spend some quality time together. I may have sat with my face up my ass the whole day but my mood picked up when I realized I would see my love the next day.

So here I am, 5 past 7 on a Monday morning waiting for my love to enter the choir room. A few minutes later Brittany enters the room wearing a pink sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Her glasses as always, are falling down her face and she's nearly tripping over those trainers of hers. I smile at the beautiful sight in front of me. I get butterflies in my stomach as I watch Brittany walk closer towards me. I'm starting to panic though, what about if she doesn't want to sit next to me? I can hear Tina calling her over, Jesus Christ, what about if she goes to sit next to Tina? That's like miles away. My panic doesn't last long, Brittany takes her seat next to me. She's sitting next to me, not Tina or Mercedes or anyone else in this room, just me. I'm her favorite.

"Hey, did you have a good weekend?" I ask Brittany as soon as she sits down not wanting to waste anymore time. I'm intrigued to know since I didn't get to hear any of the conversations she had, apart from a few at the park with her little brother.

"It was okay, I suppose." She shrugs. Okay? Just okay? To me it sounds like she didn't have a good weekend.

"Just okay?" I raise my eyebrows, I hope she tells me about her weekend.

"I don't really have weekends like you do, for me the weekend is just a normal two days off school." Brittany shrugs. She doesn't have weekends like I do? I'm not really sure what she is trying to say.

"What do you mean?" I ask quickly, needing to know. "My weekends are probably just like yours." That's kinda true, I do have pizza like she does and I do also go to the park on a Saturday. There's a few differences but not many.

I hear Brittany laugh. "Yeah but you go to all these parties and that, you probably spend the whole weekend with your friends, staying out all night." Parties? Me? I'd rather spend time with Brittany. Staying out all night? Only if Brittany leaves her curtains open.

"I-I don't go to parties." I really need her to know that, I don't want her to think I'm like the rest of the cheerios who spend their weekends getting drunk. The cheerios think I do that but I don't want Brittany thinking I do.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat, I don't want Brittany getting the wrong impression of me.

"Oh." Brittany says. "So what do you do on a weekend? You're really popular and I assumed you would go to loads of parties, I'm sorry." I shake my head, Brittany has nothing to be sorry for.

"I just stay in most of the time." I lie. "It's just me and Dad at home so I spend a lot of time with him. I don't want him to get lonely." I lie again, I'm forced more than anything to spend time with my Dad. My Dad could never be lonely either, he spends too much time with his friends.

"What about your Mom? Do you not spend a lot of time with her?" Brittany asks, unaware of my situation. There's silence between us, I lower my head and fidget with the pocket of my cheerios jacket.

"She's not around." I mumble, hoping Brittany gets the message and changes the conversation. I want to tell Brittany about my Mom, how she's dead and everything but now isn't the time, talking about her will make me upset. I don't want Brittany to see me cry.

Brittany thankfully does get the message, she doesn't ask me more about her. "I like hanging out with my Dad too." Brittany says, smiling at me. That's true, Brittany does like to spend a lot of time with her Dad. She's closer to her Mom and little brother but she still hangs out with him a lot. One time they went on a bike ride together, I followed behind but ended up losing track of them, it turns out my bike isn't accustomed to climbing rocky hills.

I never want this to end. "Do you do a lot of things together?" I ask. Brittany nods her head and smiles, showing those beautiful white teeth of hers.

"Yeah!" She exclaims, more cheerful than before, this surprises me. I'm happy she's happy but what's made her so happy all of a sudden? Brittany continues when I don't say anything. "We do loads. He's an outdoors person so we usually go on bike rides and hikes. It's so fun!" It's all fun and games until Brittany's glasses fall off and break, forcing them to head back home. It's happened more than once.

"That sounds fun." I say, acting as if I don't know that already.

"It is." Brittany agrees as she leans forward to tie her shoe lace. "We're actually going away this weekend on a camping trip." A camping trip? Isn't the weather a little shitty to be doing that Wait...why am I just finding out about this now?

"That sounds fun." I say, repeating my previous words. "Where about's?" I ask casually. No doubt I'll be taking a little trip of my own this weekend.

"Just the camp-site in Lima." There's a camp-site in Lima? Since when? So many questions. "We haven't been there before which is surprising considering how close it is so we decided to go." Brittany pushes her glasses back up. She sits back in her chair and opens one of her books.

"That's actually funny because it just so happens I'm going to the camp-site too this weekend." What the fuck am I doing? Brittany looks up from her book with wide eyes, she seems surprised.

"You are?" She asks in a shocked voice. I nod my head. I have no idea where this camp-site is but I'm definitely going. Now that I'm thinking about it, why don't I just do what I normally do, watch Brittany from a distance. Why the hell did I tell her I'm going too?

"Y-yeah." I stutter, realizing that this could go badly wrong.

Brittany grins. "What a coincidence that we're both going to the Lima camp-site on the same weekend!" I agree with her, what a fucking coincidence.

"I know! How weird." I laugh, trying to think of a plan in my head. How am I going to make this work?

"So who are you going with?" Good question my love, I haven't got a clue. I'm looking around the room finding somebody to use. These are all Brittany's friends though, I can't say I'm going with them, it wouldn't make any sense. Why the fuck would I want to go with these creeps anyways?

Brittany's staring at me, patiently waiting for an answer. "Erm..." Shit! Say something Santana. "I'm going with Lexi!" Really, Lexi is the person I use! She doesn't even like camping. I don't think she does.

Brittany scrunches up her face. "Your friend who's a cheerleader?" I nod my head and smile softly at my love. "Oh okay."

"Maybe we will run into each other." I say, hoping Brittany agrees. I'm actually excited to spend the weekend with Brittany, I haven't been to the Lima camp-site with her before so I'm excited to see what it's like. Maybe Lexi doesn't have to come with me after all. Every time I accidently bump into Brittany, I can tell her that Lexi is somewhere else. The perfect plan.

"More than likely. Lima camp-site is really small, there will only be about 3 or 4 more tents so we will probably see each other a lot." Brittany smiles. I'm trying to smile back but my face wont change from a shocked expression. The camp-site is apparently really small, I'm glad there will be no way of escaping Brittany but this means that Lexi has to come.

"T-that's really small." I comment. I shift nervously in my seat, what the hell have I gotten myself into.

"It's not a popular place, that's why." Brittany laughs. "There's nothing really there. People mostly go there just to escape their lives for a few days. That's what Dad says anyways." This worries me, is Brittany trying to escape her life for a few days? I hope not, my love has a good life. A happy life. I make sure of that.

"Is that why you're going?" I ask, lowering my head a little. I hope it isn't.

Brittany shakes her head, much to my relief. "Nope." She says, popping the p. "Just going to spend time with Dad." Thank fucking god.

"Where the hell is he?" I hear Brittany's friend asking, more than likely referring to ugly Mr Schuester. I turn my head away from Brittany and listen to the others.

"Maybe we should start without him?" An Asian guy suggests. I like that idea.

"We can't start without him!" Rachel snaps, running her fingers through her hair. "He's the only one who knows the routine for sectionals." Well that's absolutely not true.

"Brittany knows the routine actually." Quinn inputs, much to my dismay. I glare at the blonde. I don't want Brittany teaching them the routine, I want her to perform at sectionals and be the star I know she is. I want everyone clapping for her, for everyone to be blown away by her performance. There's no fucking way my love is swaying in the background or not performing at sectionals because she has to choreograph it. Over my dead body.

"Just start without him, it's not like he does much anyways." I say, hoping that somebody starts singing a song. Thankfully, Brittany friend Mercedes agrees and takes center stage. Everyone's eyes are immediately on her, my eyes are on Brittany.

Brittany leans over towards me causing butterflies to form in my stomach again. "I wonder where he is." Brittany whispers to me.

I smile, loving how close my love is to me. "He will turn up, sooner or later."

After Glee club I leave the choir room in a mood. Fucking Tina Cohen-Chang, stupid bitch stole Brittany away from me. It was all going well until Tina asked Brittany to sit next to her because she had a few questions to ask her. I died when Brittany left me, sitting all by myself a few meters away, it absolutely killed me. I couldn't hear their conversations either since there was always someone singing a stupid song. Maybe I should get a hearing aid so I am able to hear more things. Maybe I should put a microphone on Brittany, I can't stand not hearing what she is saying. I suppose I could always learn how to lip read. I think I might do that.

I'm now walking towards my locker to retrieve some books. I type in the combination and with one hard pull, it opens. I firstly look into the pink mirror attached to the locker door, I need to make sure I look my best for Brittany. As I'm staring at myself, I catch Lexi walking past with a few other cheerios. This is the perfect time to tell her about the lovely weekend I have planned for us. I quickly slam the locker door shut and do a little jog to catch up to Lexi.

"Hey!" I greet, tapping Lexi on the shoulder and spinning her around. At first she's a little startled but she's immediately fine when she realizes it's only me.

"Santana you scared me." Lexi moans, adjusting her ponytail. She waves off the cheerios clinging to her arm then turns her attention back to me. "What do you want?" She says harshly.

"Someone is in a mood." I say, watching as Lexi rolls her eyes at me. She opens her mouth to speak but is distracted by the sound of her phone beeping. She groans and opens the message.

"Sorry." Lexi apologizes, typing something into her phone then putting it back into the pocket of her cheerios jacket. "I'm just a little stressed, everything is going wrong for me."

I frown, wondering what's wrong. "What do you mean? What's going wrong for you?"

"The younger cheerios don't know their place. They feel the need to insult me over everything. One of them got caught drinking at the weekend and suddenly it's all my fault. Can you believe that?" Lexi moans.

I smirk and lean forward. "Well maybe if you didn't encourage them to drink, you wouldn't get the blame."

"True." Lexi agrees. "So what do you want?"

I need to say this nicely, the plan has to work, Lexi can't say no to me. "You and me, we're friends and I feel like we don't spend enough time together. I was hoping that this weekend you would come to-"

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?!" Lexi gasps, covering her mouth with her hand. I roll my eyes, of course I'm not pregnant. I'm a closet lesbian in love with a beautiful girl. My girl.

"Don't be ridiculous." I snap. Lexi apologizes again and asks me to continue. Be nice Santana, be nice. "So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by your insane outburst, I was wondering if you wanted to come camping with me this weekend."

Lexi blinks a few times, thinking about what I have just said. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before saying, "are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious." I quickly say, glaring a the passing students who feel the need to stare at us. "Ever been to Lima camp-site?" Lexi shakes her head. "It's this chilled out camp-site which is amazing. We can get drunk, gossip, do whatever you like."

"We can do whatever I want?" I smile and nod my head. Absolutely. "Great! We can drive up there and then come straight back home because it's freezing outside, Santana!" Not the response I was hoping for.

"Please, you have to come. I really want to go and-" I stop when I see Brittany further down the hallway opening her locker. For once I hope she doesn't hear this conversation. Brittany thinks me and Lexi are already going. If she sees me trying to persuade my friend to come, she'll know I'm lying, she will hate me.

"Will you be providing the booze?" I nod my head. If booze convinces Lexi to come then I'll definitely be providing the booze. "I want a large pizza too."

"Whatever you want." I say, shifting my eyes from Lexi to Brittany. Jesus my love is so beautiful, she makes everyone around her look ugly as shit, including me.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Yes! I can't stop smiling right now, the plan is a go. It's so easy to convince Lexi. "I also want a new pair of shoes." Huh, what?

"Brittany!" I hear Mercedes calling me love. I ignore Lexi and watch Mercedes pass me. She embraces Brittany into a tight hug. My jaw drops, bitch get your hands off my girl.

I quickly shift my eyes back to Lexi who's staring at me like I'm a weirdo or something. "Fine, pizza, booze, shoes, I'll get them. I'll text you the details." I pull her in for a quick hug then hurry down the hallway. I stand with a few cheerios next to the lockers. My back is facing Brittany but my ears are listening more than ever.

"Wanna come and see a movie tonight with me and Tina?" Mercedes asks. I can't see what Brittany is doing so I'm trying my best to block out all the sounds around me apart from her voice. I wish this fucking cheerio in front of me would lower her voice.

"The new action movie we saw a trailer of the other night?" I'm trying to think what movie Brittany is referring to. I don't remember her watching any trailer.

"That's the one!" Mercedes laughs. "So, will you come?" I'm dying to turn around. I can't see Brittany's facial expressions and it's annoying me. Is she nodding her head or shaking it? Please say something my love, say anything. I need to know what her plans are for the night.

"Great, I'll text you the details." I hear Mercedes say. I'm guessing she and Brittany are now walking down the hallway because Mercedes voice is getting quieter and Brittany still isn't saying anything.

So Brittany's agreed to go. There's only one problem though, I don't know the details. I guess I could always wait outside of Brittany's house and follow her to the movies. I'll need to hurry home from school then, I don't want to risk missing her.

The last bell has just rang. I'm currently leaving the school building and walking towards the car park. Maths and History were fun today, mainly because my Brittany was in the room. I turn on the car engine and leave the car park, going faster than usual. Although I need to hurry home, I can't resist going the long way and passing Brittany's house. I know she obviously wont be home yet but I still like to pass her house, knowing Brittany has been there.

When I get home, I immediately change out of my cheerios uniform. I put on a black hoodie and a pair of black jeans, I don't want Brittany to see me tonight. I then take the laptop from my desk and sit on the bed with it on my lap. I switch on the power and wait for it to load up. I smile when I see my screensaver, a picture of Brittany lying on her bed reading a book. Tina originally took the picture but I stole it, it belongs to me not her.

I then go on the internet to check what times the movie is on. After having a good long think, I'm positive I know which action film Mercedes was referring to. The website says there's a showing at 6pm and 8pm, Brittany's going to be going to one of them, which one though? Thinking about it, I think Brittany would rather see the 6pm one, that means she'll be home in time to finish off the extra homework she asked for in Maths today. The 8pm showing might finish a little too late for her.

Either way, I'm going to Brittany's house an hour early. I finish off getting ready, lock my bedroom door behind me and head downstairs.

"Where are you going?" I'm startled by the sound of my Dad's voice as I enter the living room. I didn't hear him come home.

"I'm going out." I say, grabbing the keys to the spare car from the coffee table. "Why are you home?" I ask curiously.

My Dad laughs. "Finished early today, I thought me and you could do something tonight." I feel bad for having to disappoint my Dad by telling him no, but I have to. I'm going to see a movie with Brittany tonight.

"I'd love to but I have plans with Lexi." I lie. For some reason Lexi's always my excuse. I'm starting to notice that now.

"Are you's going to break into someone's house?" He asks, folding up his newspaper and throwing it on the coffee table. "You're wearing your 'I'm a burglar' outfit." He laughs. I roll my eyes, I hate it when he goes on like this. Seriously, what is wrong with my outfit? Just because it's a black hoodie doesn't mean I'm going out to do something illegal. This is my Brittany outfit, big difference.

"We're just meeting up with a few friends, that's all." I shrug. I look at the time on my phone and realize I better get a move on or there is a possibility of missing my love. That's something I refuse to do.

I'm about to walk out when my Dad's voice stops me. "What time will you be back?" He asks. I honestly don't know what time I will be back, it all depends on the time Brittany arrives back home. I may even sit outside of her house for a bit admiring the view. If I'm lucky she might even leave her curtains open so I can watch her in her bedroom.

"Late." I mumble, closing the living room door behind me as I leave the room. I hurry to the spare car, it's just gone 5 so there's no way I've missed her.

When I arrive at Brittany's house, I notice her neighbors which live opposite her are home for once. I sigh, I love parking in their yard, I get the perfect view of Brittany's house. In a mood, I scrunch up my face and reluctantly park a few houses down. I have to strain my neck to see Brittany's yard, it isn't ideal. There are people looking out of the window probably wondering why there is a parked car outside of their house. Don't worry, I'm not a relative, or a friend, I'm just parked here to see my love. Not you.

I ignore those weirdos and concentrate on Brittany's house. I'm guessing Tina or Mercedes will be picking her up since my love can't drive. I hope they're picking her up, even though it's only a 10 minute walk to the movies, I would hate my love walking alone, that would mean I would have to follow her in the car. She might even notice my car trailing behind. I'll be one of those slow drivers who pisses everyone off and who everyone overtakes. That will be me.

After a few minutes I see a car pulling up outside of Brittany's house. I look through the rear view mirror to see who it is. I'm finding it hard to identify the person, maybe it's Tina? Well I'm completely wrong. I see Mercedes getting out of her car and walking up to Brittany's house. There's a tree in my way blocking my view so I can't see what's going on.

After about 10 minutes of impatiently waiting, I see my love walking out of her yard and getting into her friends car. Thank god, the movie starts in half an hour and they haven't bought their tickets or anything yet. I think they haven't.

Mercedes drives to the movie theatre, I follow behind at a safe distance. On the way they stop at Tina's house, they're going to miss the movie at this rate. Eventually we arrive, we both park our cars in the free parking lot and then hurry into the theatre. I wait at the doors until my love and her friends buy their tickets. Brittany looks so cute tonight. She's wearing a blue polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans with her usual trainers. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail, her glasses falling down her face again. I can't count how many times she's pushed them back up since we arrived...oh wait, I can, 6 times.

Whilst they get the snacks, I buy my own ticket. After, I hurry into screen 2 and take a seat at the back. 4 rows behind my love. I can see the back of her head, it looks so cute. It's not busy in here, there's not many other people in here, hopefully Brittany wont notice me, she'll think I'm weird for coming to see a movie by myself. I Suppose if she asks, I could always say I'm with Lexi and she's just went to the toilet or something. That will work.

"Popcorn please." I hear Brittany say to Tina. My ears perk up when I hear her voice. I wish I could give her popcorn, share a drink with her, put my arm around her. At least I'm here with her, that's the important thing.

The movie starts after what seems like an eternity of adverts, boring ridiculous no point of adverts. The movies not much better, it's just fighting all the way through. I know this is a action movie but come on, where's the storyline? There's just a load of, 'I will kill you' and 'you're dead' wham bam wham!

Brittany seems to be enjoying the movie which makes me more than happy. Every so often I see her ears go up slightly and a smile appear on her face. I have to admit, that makes me smile. Mercedes looks bored, in fact, she looks asleep. I can't really tell if Tina is enjoying it but who cares about her, my love is the important one here.

A year later the movie finally finishes. I'm a little sad about this, I wont get to see Brittany until tomorrow after we leave here. I suppose I have had a good night with my love, she seems to have enjoyed the movie and at the end of the day, that's all that matters. It doesn't matter if I enjoyed it or not, what matters is Brittany.

We all leave screen 2, I'm trailing behind Brittany hoping she doesn't turn around. When we leave the movie theatre I'm a little surprised to see Brittany giving Mercedes and Tina a hug, why is she hugging them? It's like they're saying their goodbyes already. My jaw drops when I see Mercedes and Tina enter the car leaving Brittany on the side walk. What the fuck? Where are they going? Why are they leaving my love? Brittany waves them off and begins to walk down the street. She's walking home and I don't know how I feel about it. It's past 9pm and I know that isn't late but it's getting dark and she'll be passing some creepy houses. I don't want her to get scared.

What do I do? My first thought is to get in my car and follow behind her but I think she would notice. I keep Brittany in my sight whilst running to my car. I open the door and quickly remove my hoodie, I throw it in the passenger seat and then remove the hair tie out of my hair. I'm now just wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and I have to say, I'm fucking freezing.

I lock the car door and hurry over to Brittany. Once again, I keep my distance and walk slowly behind her. Then it happens...Brittany turns around.

"Santana!" Brittany gasps, not expecting to see me walking behind her. Oh no, I hope I haven't scared her.

"Hey, Brittany." I say with a wide smile on my face. Brittany waits for me to catch up, once I do, we walk down the street together.

"Have you been to the movies too?" She asks. I'm thinking about lying but I can't, we aren't around very much apart from deserted buildings, the only think here is the movie theatre.

"Y-yeah I have, have you?" I ask. Our arms graze for a second as we walk. The butterflies reappear in my stomach, I've just touched Brittany. I think she noticed too.

Brittany clears her throat. "Yeah, with my friends. Who did you come with?" Suppose I'll just use Lexi again.

"Lexi." I say quickly. "S-she had to leave early though which is why I'm walking." What a fucking liar I am.

There's silence between us for a few moments before Brittany speaks. "You seem to do a lot with her, a-are you two...you know?" I turn my head to face Brittany, she quickly lowers it, I can see a slight blush appearing in her cheeks. Does Brittany think me and Lexi are together?

I need to correct her. "No!" I exclaim, startling her again. I didn't mean to say it so loud but I can't have my love thinking that me and Lexi are anything more than friends. Not in a million years. She's the only one I want, always. "Just friends." I add.

"That's good." Brittany says, letting out the breath she's holding. She thinks that good? Oh my god, Brittany is happy that me and Lexi aren't together. Does this mean anything or am I just looking too far into things?

I need to clear my head of the possibility of Brittany ever being attracted to me. "Yeah, it is good." I say. I watch as another smile appears on Brittany's face. God I could never get tired of that smile.

"So what movie did you go to see?" Brittany asks. I can't tell her I went to see that action movie, she wouldn't believe me, she would of heard Lexi's loud voice. I never go to see a movie, unless Brittany goes which is very rare so I don't know what's on at the moment.

"That romantic comedy, I forgot the name of it." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I hope Brittany doesn't question me about it so she can figure out the title. How embarrassing would that be.

"Oh, ok." She says. We continue walking down the street, I can see Brittany shivering. I wish I brought my hoodie now to keep her warm. I'm cold too but that doesn't matter, what matters is Brittany. I'd offer her my shirt but then I'd be walking around in just my bra. Damn, I should have brought the car. I should of drive my love home like a normal person. But I couldn't, she might of recognised the spare car. She'd definitely get a shock if she saw all the pictures in my car too. All pictures of my love.

"I really hope Mr Schuester is back in school tomorrow." Brittany says, much to my dismay. Why does she want him back in school after what he said and did to her?

"Why?" I ask, shaking my head, not understanding how anyone could want ugly back.

"He's a good Glee club teacher. He has really cool ideas." Brittany says. Cool ideas? Mr Schuester? Me and my love are clearly having a conversation about a different person.

"He's useless Brittany, look what he did to you. He got you really upset." I say softly, hoping it doesn't upset Brittany further by talking about it.

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and adjusts her glasses. "I still hope he'll be back tomorrow."

Mr Schuester isn't coming back, my love.

Sooner than I would have liked, we arrive at Brittany's house. At first she didn't want me walking her home but after 5 minutes of persuading her, she finally gave in. I would never of took no for an answer. We are now standing outside of her house staring at each other. It's nice to be able to look into my loves perfect blue eyes. She looks even more beautiful at night.

"Thank you for walking me home, Santana." Brittany says. "It was really nice of you." She smiles. I can see her blushing again, I'm starting to wonder if I have an affect on her. Thinking about it is going to give me a heart attack, too much excitement.

"Anytime." I whisper, smiling back at my love.

Brittany moves closer to me, she raises her hand and gently places it on my arm. I feel shivers going down my spine, she's touching me, Brittany's touching me. She gently strokes my arm, our eyes never leaving each other. Slowly she removes her hand, causing me to silently groan.

"Goodnight, Santana." Brittany whispers. Walking backwards into her yard.

"Goodnight, my love." I whisper back when Brittany is a safe distance away from me.

I watch Brittany enter her house before walking away. I walk with a smile never leaving my face, this night couldn't have gone any better. I've spoken to Brittany, I walked her home and she touched my arm. There's hope that my love may have feelings for me too, that makes my life perfect.

I walk back to the movie theatre to retrieve my car, not caring about the cold anymore. All I can think about is Brittany and how much I love her. How she makes me feel, the shivers I got when she touched me. It was amazing. There's one other thing I can't stop thinking about though.

I went to see a movie with my love.


	8. Chapter 7

**New chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Also, I'm still writing 'Bad Bad Brittany', I've just been having a few problems with it lately. I keep rewriting the chapter because I can't seem to get it right but it will be updated eventually. I haven't abandoned it, nor will I ever. Anyway's, hope you enjoy this chapter, please tell me what you think. :-) **

* * *

"A school teacher of McKinley high has been reported missing." I flick through the channels on my TV, landing on one that catches my eye. I listen as the news reporter continues. "It's been almost a week since friends and neighbors have seen William Schuester, police are treating his disappearance as suspicious."

I take another slice of pepperoni pizza and cram it into my mouth, it tastes delicious. It's Thursday night and me and my love have just been to our favorite pizza place to get a pizza. Once Brittany had ordered and received her food, I quickly entered the take-out place and asked for the same order. I may have gotten too much, little did I know that Brittany had ordered food for her whole family. It makes me smile looking down at all the food on my bed, knowing Brittany has exactly the same in her house. I wonder if she's eating her pizza right now. I love it when we eat together.

"A report was made to the police last Friday night by a concerned neighbor who claims she heard shouting and things been thrown off the wall in the apartment next door." This pizza tastes amazing, Brittany should go here every day. "Following his disappearance, police have searched William Schuester's home and have discovered evidence that he may have been attacked."

I continue listening to the woman on the TV. It looks like they haven't gotten very far with their search for ugly.

"Earlier, Lima News got to speak to a few neighbors of William Schuester, this is what they said." Now I'm curious, I wonder what they have to say.

The camera cuts to a dark haired man in his early forties, he's standing outside of the apartment building. "I'm not sure exactly what time it was but I did hear a lot of shouting coming from the apartment above. My wife was a little concerned because he's a quiet guy you know? You don't expect to hear any noise from him." The dark haired man looks back at the apartment building before continuing. "I end up going upstairs to see what's going on but when I get to the door I hear nothing. I knock a few times but there's no answer."

"What did you do then?" The news reporter asks, holding a microphone to the man's mouth.

"I went back downstairs and that's it. Never heard a peep out of him again." The man says.

"Another man who wishes to remain anonymous claims he saw a young woman leaving William Schuester's apartment. Other neighbors however, say they never saw anybody." The main news reporter says. I could be a news reporter, I'd be pretty good at it.

After watching the news for a while longer, I decide to turn my TV off and call it a night. The next morning I wake up feeling excited, me and Lexi are going camping tonight. I really want to follow my love to the camp-site but I can't, Lexi will think that's weird so instead I've decided to just meet Brittany at the camp-site. Maybe we can sit around the camp fire and express our feelings for each other. I'd love that.

As always I leave early for school. When I enter the choir room I immediately see Brittany sitting in her usual seat. My face falls as I see Mercedes sitting in MY chair. That fucking bitch, how dare she sit there. First she leaves Brittany to walk home by herself and now she's sitting in my seat. She is crazy!

I quickly walk over to Mercedes and stand in front of her. There is no way she's sitting there, I don't know what to do but, she is moving. "Get out of my seat." I snap, lowering my voice a little so Brittany can't really hear me. Thank god she's too busy talking to Tina.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes says, crossing her arms against her chest and glaring at me. "This isn't your seat." She adds.

How can Mercedes even say that? This is clearly my seat, she's just doing this to piss me off. "This is my fucking seat, I've been sitting here since the day I joined." I hiss.

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "You've been here for what? A few days or something?" It doesn't matter how long I've been here, that is my seat, not hers. "All of us in this room have been here for years, so if you don't mind, please move." Mercedes sends me a fake smile.

"I swear to god, if you don't fucking move in the next two seconds I will-"

"What's going on?" Brittany's voice interrupts me. I turn my head to face my love, she seems confused. She's probably wondering why someone is in my seat.

"This bitch claims this is her seat." Mercedes says, pointing her finger at me. I'm about to say something to Mercedes when I hear Brittany's soft gentle voice again.

"But it is her seat." Brittany says. I smile at my love, she actually agrees with me that Mercedes is sitting in my seat, god I love this girl. "It doesn't matter though, you can sit here if you want, Santana." Brittany pats the empty chair on the other side of her.

"Okay." I say to Brittany. I then turn to face Mercedes. "Find a different seat next week." Mercedes laughs in my face which I don't understand, why is she laughing.

"Overreacting much?" I hear Quinn say, a few seats away from Mercedes. I'm not overreacting at all, she shouldn't be sitting in my seat. Mercedes nods her head at Quinn.

"Really badly." Mercedes says.

I block out the annoying voices of Mercedes and Quinn and walk over to the empty seat on the other side of Brittany. Brittany immediately turns her body so she's facing me. Who would want to look at anyone else in this room anyway's?

"Hey." Brittany greets, sending me a shy smile. Butterflies form in my stomach when I see my loves beautiful face staring at me.

"Hi!" I reply in a chipper voice. "Are you excited to go camping tonight?" I ask her. I'm hoping she's excited to go, I'll be there and I really want her to be happy about it.

"Yeah, it's going to be really fun." Brittany says, adjusting the glasses which once again are falling off her face. She looks adorable. "Dad's friend is tagging along with us now though, which I'm a little sad about."

I frown, I wonder why Brittany is sad about that. I know I'm sad about it because that means one more person getting to spend time with Brittany. "Why are you sad?" I ask, trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

Brittany shrugs. "I never get to spend much time with him, now I get the chance and he invites a friend to join, which means a very alcoholic weekend."

"They'll end up loving Lexi then." I mumble. I can understand why Brittany is sad about this but I really want her to know that she has me, who cares if her Dad doesn't spend much time with her this weekend. I'll do everything I can to make sure she has an excellent weekend. "Don't be sad about it, Brittany. You're going to have a good weekend." I say, sincerely.

"How do you know that?" Brittany asks me.

"Because if you ever get bored, just remember that I'll be there." I smile at my love. "Like you said before, there is only a few tents there so we will run into each other a lot."

"Knowing my luck I wont get to see you." Brittany jokes. My face stays straight, that would be a nightmare. I couldn't imagine being so close to Brittany and not getting to see her once.

"I promise you'll see me." I say, promising to myself also. There's no way she wont see me this weekend. For a few seconds me and Brittany just stare at each other, it's the sound of someone's annoying voice that stops our moment.

"Guys, it doesn't feel right being here without Mr Schue." Mike, Tina's annoying boyfriend says. Mikes right, it doesn't feel right, it feels great. Who wants that man here anyway's?

"I agree." Quinn says. I glare at the blonde, is she serious? Why does everyone like Mr Schuester? There is nothing special about him.

"Did you hear what they were saying about him on the news?" Mercedes says to everyone in the room. I hear a few people mumble 'yeah'. "Do you think it's true? What's happened to him?

"I don't think it's true." Brittany says. I turn to face my love, I wonder what she thinks has happened to him. "I think he's just went somewhere." I'm a little confused by what Brittany means. If he had went somewhere, he would of told someone.

"Don't be stupid Brittany." Tina says, causing me to glare at her. How dare she call my love stupid. I'll stupid that bitch. "Lets face it, something bad has happened to Mr Schuester, I just pray he turns up eventually."

Praying is all anyone can do. "Can we just start?" I ask, wanting the subject to change. It's always 'Mr Schuester this' and 'Mr Schuester that', how about go and fuck yourself.

"I agree with Santana, lets just start." Brittany says. I smile at my love, I love how much she agrees with me.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry." Rachel says, throwing her arms up in the air and walking towards the door. "We need Mr Schuester here, we can't do this without him."

"Well we have to do this without him." I say, standing up from my seat and walking over to Rachel. "Would Mr Schuester want this to stop? Would he want you to give up just because he's not here?"

"He's missing Santana!" Rachel yells, startling me. Yeah, he's missing, why shout at me though? "I'm leaving, I'm not staying here without Mr Schuester." I'm about to protest when Rachel suddenly leaves the room. If anyone were to leave, I wouldn't have expected it to be her.

"I'm leaving too." Tina says. Mercedes agrees and leaves the room following Tina. Quinn and Kurt trailing behind. I watch as everybody in the room leaves. I don't want them to leave though, this is the only time I get to spend with Brittany. Why are these bastards doing this to me?

"Are you okay, Santana?" I hear Brittany ask me. I turn to face her, she's still sitting in her seat with a book in her hand. I smile at her, she's the only one that stayed.

"I'm fine, Brittany." I reply in a soft voice. I walk over to Brittany with my hands in my pocket, I sit down next to her and stare at the book in her hand. "Tales of a dark horse." I read the title.

Brittany nods her head. "It's actually really interesting. Mom bought it for me the other day when she went shopping." Brittany says. I laugh, I can actually remember her mom walking into the book store.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." I say. Brittany enjoys every book she reads, they're all fascinating to her. "So...what time are you leaving tonight?" I ask, referring to the camp-site.

Brittany thinks for a moment before answering. "Erm...I'm not sure." She says, still trying to think. "Dad finishes work at 5 so about 6? I could be wrong but it'll be around that time. What about you?"

I was hoping Brittany was going to say a time earlier, I wanted to spend more time with her but that's alright, as long as I get to see her. That's the main thing. "The same time." I reply. It's not like I'm lying, I was always going to leave the same time as Brittany.

"Ooo, if we get there at the same time we could have a competition to see who can put their tent up the fastest." Brittany says happily, she really does love a good challenge. Brittany and her Dad would win, I'm not that good with tents and Lexi's useless.

"That would be fun." I agree, smiling widely at my love. "So, are you not going to leave? Everyone else has." I'm hoping Brittany stays but then I realize, why would she? Her friends have went.

"Of course I'm staying." Brittany says, making my day. "I still haven't told you about this book." She adds, holding the book up to me.

Me and Brittany talk to each other for the remaining half an hour. It saddens me when I hear the bell ring, time really does fly when you're having fun. I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing Brittany's voice, it's so soft and gentle. I kept getting butterflies in my stomach every time those beautiful blue eyes stared at me. I feel a connection between us, at first I thought the attraction was just one sided but it isn't, I see the way Brittany looks at me and I'm pretty sure she feels something for me too. And I'm more than okay with that.

The rest of the day is spent thinking about Brittany, as always. I catch glances of my love walking down the hallways on many occasions, I even caught her staring at me a few times. It felt amazing to feel her eyes on me. I wonder if she ever feels my eyes on her?

I'm currently sitting in my bedroom packing the rest of my stuff. I don't need much since I wont be gone for long so I only pack a small bag. Dad has a small tent in his closet so we've decided just to take that. I've changed into a pair of dark jeans and a long baggy top, I have a feeling the camp-site isn't the cleanest place so it's best to just wear old clothes.

I stare around my room at the pictures of Brittany. I've recently added the pictures I took of my love the other day, they look so good on my wall. My photography skills really capture Brittany, the photos have turned out perfect and now have a space of their own. I'm running out of space though so I really need somewhere new to put the photos of Brittany. I refuse to put them in a box, she's too good to be kept in the box.

After telling my Dad that I'm leaving for the weekend, I get in my car and drive to Lexi's house. When I arrive, I beep the horn and wait for my friend. It takes Lexi 10 fucking minutes to leave the house, when she gets in the car I'm so tempted to punch her in the face. What about if Brittany is already at the camp-site putting up the tent? We wont get to do the challenge, Brittany seemed really excited about doing it as well. Sometimes I could just kill my friend.

"What the fuck took you so long?!" I snap at Lexi as I pull away from her house. My friend frowns at me.

"Is it a race to get there or something?" Lexi asks. I want to tell my friend that it is a race to get there, that I need to be there for Brittany. I need to know what she's doing right now, I want to tell Lexi that but I can't, so instead I lie.

"I want to get the tent up before it starts to rain." I say. We drive in silence to the camp-site, luckily my memory doesn't fail me and I am able to get to the camp-site without getting lost.

Brittany's description of the camp-site was pretty much accurate. A small field with a few tents, a small lake near the trees in the far corner, no wonder I've never heard of this place, it looks awful. There's also a fire with a few logs surrounding it, a safe distance away from the tents. I can see a few people but not many, I can't seem to find Brittany which worries me. Why isn't she here yet?

"Santana, I'm going to kill you." Lexi says as she steps out of the car. "This place is awful, can we go home please?" I shake my head, there is no way we're leaving until the minute Brittany does.

"How can you say it's awful, it's beautiful." I lie, obviously. I hear Lexi laughing behind me, she must think I'm taking the piss. "I'm serious." I say, turning to face my friend.

Lexi continues to laugh until something catches her eye and her smile quickly fades. I scrunch up my face, what the hell is she staring at? She then points over towards one of the tents. "What the hell is she doing here?" Lexi says.

I follow Lexi's eyes over to...Brittany. My love is here. She's just crawled out of one the tents and is now walking over to the fire to take a seat on one of the logs next to a man. I'm guessing the man is Brittany's Dads friend.

"Who?" I say, even though I know who she is talking about considering I'm looking straight at Brittany.

"The girl who seems to be everywhere lately." Lexi says with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, there's Brittany." I say, as if I have just seen my love. I continue to watch Brittany, she's talking to that man and he's making her laugh. That bastard. When Brittany looks up, her eyes immediately land on me. A wide smile appears on her face as she comes rushing over.

"Santana!" Brittany greets cheerfully. Brittany pulls me in for a hug which I obviously return. The hug surprises me, I wasn't expecting it at all. It feels so good to have my arms around Brittany's waist though, it feels perfect.

"What the fuck?" I hear Lexi saying. Oh, for a second I forgot about her. She must be beyond confused right now.

Brittany hears Lexi's voice and pulls away from my embrace. My love all of a sudden becomes very shy and I know it was because of that bitch behind me. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? Did she really have to say that out loud?

"Is there a problem, Lexi?" I ask my friend as I turn to face her. If looks could kill, she would definitely be dead.

"I-I just didn't expect to see...her." Lexi says, looking over my shoulder to see Brittany.

Her has a name. Bitch. "Oh Lexi I told you Brittany was going to be here this weekend too. Don't you remember?" I ask, hoping Lexi goes along with it. I know I didn't really tell her about Brittany but I don't want her to embarrass me right now by saying I didn't mention it.

I see Lexi smile at Brittany. "It must have slipped my mind." She says. I agree with her, it must have. I then turn back to Brittany to see if she's okay, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable around me or Lexi. When I look at Brittany, she seems fine.

"Do you need any help putting the tent up?" Brittany asks. I'm about to say no because I don't want Brittany doing all of the hard work when I realize something, Brittany helping means I get to spend more time with my love.

"Absolutely." I say. "That's if you don't mind." I add. If Brittany doesn't want to help then I definitely don't want to force her. It would be nice to be around her though.

"I don't mind." Brittany replies in that gentle voice of hers. I'm about to say something to Brittany when I hear Lexi say something.

"Great, I'll let you two put up the tent whilst I start drinking. Being here, I need it." I roll my eyes, Lexi tagging along was a bad idea. Think before you speak next time, Santana.

"Shall we get started?" I ask my love.

Eventually we manage to put the tent up. Turns out tents are more complicated than they look, even Brittany thought so. Or maybe it was just my tent? It was only a small tent but the amount of pegs and shit we had to use was ridiculous, at one point I considered giving up but then my love smiled at me and that thought went straight out of my head.

"Nice tent." Brittany comments, standing up to get a better look of it. I'm glad she likes my tent, hers is better though. I wonder what it's like inside. I wonder what Brittany looks like inside of it.

"Thank you." I say.

"Well I better get back to my Dad, I think we are having a little sing-along around the fire tonight if you would like to join us?" Brittany says. A sing-along? I thought they only did that in movies and stuff?

The idea of singing around a camp-fire doesn't sound like something I would be interested in, but Brittany's going to be there. If Brittany's there, I'm there. "Sounds great." I say, smiling at my love.

"Great! I'll see you tonight?" I nod my head at Brittany, she will definitely be seeing me tonight.

A little while later I am sitting in the tent reading a book. Every so often I peek my head out of the tent to catch a glance at Brittany who is sitting on one of the logs talking to her Dad and her Dads friend. I wish she was talking to me.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Lexi asks as she crawls into the tent. I slam the book shut, I have a feeling I know what she's talking about.

"There's nothing to talk about." I reply.

"Like hell there isn't!" Lexi snaps, startling me. "You dragged me here because you wanted to spend some time with me and when we get here, who do I see? HER!"

"Her has a name, her name is Brittany." I hiss.

"Why are you following her?" She asks. I'm a little confused, how does Lexi know I'm following Brittany? Well, I wouldn't say I'm following her, more like keeping an eye on Brittany. Protecting her from harm.

"It's just a coincidence that we're both here." I lie. "Can you drop it?" I know for a fact Lexi isn't going to drop this.

"I spoke to Brittany's Dad earlier." Lexi says, surprising me. What? She spoke to Brittany's Dad and I didn't even know about it. That means she must have been near my love, without my permission. "He said he was expecting one of Brittany's friends to be here because apparently when his daughter mentioned she was going camping, her friend said she was too."

"So, what's your point? I did ask you to come camping and you agreed." I argue.

"It's funny how you asked me to come here, after Brittany had already mentioned it to you." Lexi says, crawling back out of the tent. Before she goes, she kneels down to say one more thing.

"If Brittany didn't come here this weekend, would we be here right now?" I can't reply to Lexi's question because the answer is no. We would probably be at home right now, I'd be sitting in Brittany's neighbors garden watching her, Lexi would be out with her friends getting drunk. We wouldn't be here.

"That's what I thought." Lexi says, standing up and moving away from the tent.

It starts to fucking rain a few hours later, which means I don't get to sit around the camp-fire with my love. Everyone is just sitting in their tents having a few drinks, I think Brittany might have went to sleep because I can't hear her talking anymore. Lexi's passed out because of the amount of alcohol she's consumed, I'm actually glad, this means I will be able to sneak into Brittany's tent and get a good look at her.

Thankfully Brittany was given her own tent since she didn't want to share with her Dad and his friend. I can understand that, I don't want my love to be around that random man. I don't have to look over at Lexi to see if she's asleep, I can hear her snoring. I quietly unzip the tent and crawl out, making my way over to Brittany's.

All I can smell is fire and rain, it's pouring down now and my feet are sinking into the grass. I try to move quickly but I don't want anyone to hear me, it's late and I don't want to be heard. I don't want to be seen either.

When I reach Brittany's tent I quietly tug at the zip and pull it up, revealing a sleeping Brittany. There's a small light just outside of the tent so I am able to see Brittany's beautiful sleeping face. Not wanting to wake her, I slowly crawl over her, accidently bashing my foot of hers. When I'm at the other side of Brittany, I sit and stare at my love for a few moments, taking in all of her beauty.

I hope that one day I am able to see Brittany like this every morning, every night, whenever I want. She looks so adorable with her eyes closed, she's lying so still. Needing to do this, wanting to do, I slowly lean in and press my lips against hers.

The kiss is amazing, butterflies form in my stomach as our lips touch, it's like heaven. It's a soft and gentle kiss, I try to make it romantic and passionate, but I also don't want to wake Brittany, I want her to sleep. She shouldn't have to wake up just because of me. When I pull away, I immediately want to kiss Brittany again but I can't, she might wake up.

"My beautiful girl." I say, my hand slowly moving towards her face, softly caressing her cheek with my fingers. Her skin is so soft. So beautiful. I continue to caress Brittany's cheek for a few more seconds before quietly whispering...

"My love."

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I can hear noises coming from outside of the tent. As I open my eyes I see a shadow, it looks like a person passing by. Maybe they're just going to the toilet? I close my eyes and attempt to get back to sleep when I hear the zipper of the tent being pulled up. Someone is trying to get in.

I pretend not to hear this so I close my eyes and try to steady out my breathing. I can't help but wonder who is coming into the tent, I'm hoping it's just my Dad coming to check on me because if it's not, it could be a killer or something. That thought sends my body into panic mode, I don't want to die yet, I'm too young.

My breathing stops as I feel something catch on my foot. Someone climbs over me and sits down beside me. They must think I'm asleep because I haven't moved, I'm too scared to move, I'm afraid of what might happen if I do, this person could-

I'm about to open my eyes to see who the hell is in my tent when I feel a pair of lips pressed against mine. It's a soft kiss, gentle, a kiss that wouldn't wake me up if I were asleep.

"My beautiful girl." I hear the person say. I'm a little scared right now, who the hell is this? That voice is so familiar, it sounds like someone I know.

I then feel a hand on my face, their fingers caressing my cheek. I don't know what to do, I desperately want to open my eyes but I don't know what might happen if I do. Why is this familiar person in my tent and why are they calling me their beautiful girl and caressing my cheek? I don't understand. I can still feel their fingers on my face, just like the kiss, their hands are soft and gentle. I'm about to move so they are aware that I am waking up, when I hear that familiar voice again

"My love." I hear the person whisper. Wait a minute, isn't that...


	9. Chapter 8

**New chapter! Decided to write a chapter from Brittany's point of view, please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :-) **

* * *

**Brittany POV**

Santana.

I can't seem to get Santana out of my head. Last night was crazy, weird, and I'm slightly scared. Why did Santana come into my tent last night? Why did she kiss me, why did she caress my cheek with her fingers, why did she whisper all of those things?

She stayed all night. After whispering 'my love' whatever that means, she stayed in the tent until the sun came up, continuously whispering those two words, along with other words. Did I sleep last night? No. I didn't dare to open my eyes, I was too afraid of might of happened if I did. I could feel her eyes on me, I don't recall a moment when I didn't feel her staring at me. For hours I prayed, I prayed she would go away, she would leave me, but she didn't.

I've felt so much of a connection between me and Santana lately. I've actually developed strong feelings for her, sometimes she was the only thing on my mind, I would dream of Santana, I would wonder what she's doing but I can't deny that I am afraid now.

The thing is, I heard Santana whispering a lot last night, some weird things that I can't seem to wrap my head around.

**(Flashback)**

_"My love." I heard the person whisper. Wait a minute, isn't that..._

_Santana. That's Santana's voice. _

_Impossible. It can't be Santana, it just can't be her. Santana's in her tent right now, she's lying next to her friend Lexi, she's probably drunk after spending the entire night drinking. Whoever is in my tent can't be her, I refuse to believe that this is her. _

_"You look so beautiful when you're sleeping." I hear her say. I'm trying desperately to calm myself down, I'm trying so hard to believe that this isn't Santana but her voice, I would recognise it anywhere. _

_"My beautiful girl, I'll keep you safe." She says. I can't help but wonder what she means by, 'keep you safe', I didn't think I was in any danger. _

_It's been over an hour and she's still here. I'm more than convinced that this is Santana, I don't know whether to laugh or cry about it, what does all of this mean? Santana is saying stuff that she couldn't possibly know about me. I heard her talking about a pepperoni pizza and how she can't wait till the day we sit down and eat one together. I even heard her mentioning something about a product my mom bought the other week, how she didn't like the argument we had over it. I'm puzzled because I know what product and argument Santana is referring to, how did she hear the conversation between me and my mom? We were at home. _

_It didn't stop there. Santana whispered many other things to me. She mentioned how she loved watching me dance next to the lake the other week, how she couldn't take her eyes off of me. She couldn't of seen that either, I'm pretty positive I was alone that day, I would remember if I saw someone watching me, especially Santana. _

_It's now 2am and I am absolutely sweating. I need to move but I can't, she's still here, I can't move. My whole body feels numb, I don't think I've breathed properly in about 3 hours, I'm sure you can understand why. _

_"Remember when you fell off your bike last year? It upset me, seeing you in pain." WHAT? What sort of memory does Santana have? How can she remember something random like that? In fact, how does she even know that? _

_I seriously need to move, I need to stretch my legs, I need to change position, I'm uncomfortable now. Santana isn't moving though, she's right next to me and I'm pretty sure she's staying here all night. I guess I can stay like this for a few more hours. I don't have a choice. _

_"I'll see you soon, my love." I hear Santana saying to me. She then leans in and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. A part of me wants to kiss back because I have a huge crush on this girl, but my minds telling me that this isn't right, there's something wrong here. _

_A few minutes later, Santana quietly leaves the tent. As soon as she leaves, I stay still for a couple of seconds, just in case she comes back. When I realize Santana is gone, I finally get the chance to stretch my legs out. It feels so good to have control over them again. I then reach behind my pillow and grab my phone, checking the time. 6am. I'm exhausted and all I want to do is get some sleep but I'm too afraid, I wont be able to sleep with all of this stuff on my mind. _

_I need to figure out what is going on. _

**(End of flashback)**

It's 10am, I'm currently eating breakfast around the camp-fire with my Dad and David. I haven't seen Santana yet, she's probably in her tent catching up on sleep, just like me, she must be exhausted. I've seen Lexi, she left the tent about an hour ago, I think she's went wandering somewhere.

"What do you think of that idea, kiddo?" My Dad asks me, sitting on of the logs opposite me, cramming a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Huh?" I reply, not listening to a word he said. "What idea?" My Dad usually comes up with a load of crazy ideas, that's all they ever are though, ideas. He never follows through with anything. Even this camping trip, I'm sure Mom forced him to do this.

"Going away next week?" He says. I'm a little confused, going where? When my Dad notices the confused look on my face, he continues. "Me and your Mom were talking about it the other day, going away next week, I have time off work and your Mom's due a break."

I shake my head, I hate going away. It's bad enough when they force me to visit my grandparents in Kentucky. "Can I just stay at home?" I ask, hoping that I'm allowed.

My Dad sighs. "Do you not want to spend time with us?" He asks. Of course I want to spend time with them, they're my family and I love them, but right now I have other things on my mind.

"I-I have so much homework." I lie, adjusting the glasses on my face which are falling. My Dad frowns at me, he's probably wondering if I'm lying.

"I know you have a lot of school work sweetheart, you aren't behind though, you can easily catch up when we get home." He says. I shake my head, I don't want to go away with my family right now, I'll do everything I can to get out of this.

"I don't like being behind." I say, honestly. It's true, I prefer to complete all of my work on time. I love it when the teacher gives me extra work, it makes my day. "You know I get stressed out if my work isn't done on time."

"Yes Brittany, I completely understand, I should have spoken to you about this earlier." He says. I'm actually glad my Dad never, I would of said yes to going. "I suppose we can always go away next year."

Does that mean my family aren't going away anymore? "Just because I don't want to go doesn't mean you have to stay here." I say, hoping he agrees. "I'm a big girl now, Dad. I can look after myself." I add. I know he trusts me. I never do anything wrong, I'm sensible so he knows I wouldn't throw a party or anything.

I hear him sigh again. "I don't know how I feel about leaving my daughter for a few days, your mother and I will be worried sick."

"I'll ring you all the time." I promise him. "It'll be good for me to stand on my own two feet for once." Hopefully I'm convincing him.

"Hmm, alright." He says. I let out the breath I'm holding. "I'll talk to your Mom about this." That's good enough for me. Mom wont be so hard to persuade, she loves going away.

Half an hour later, I'm making my way back over to the tent when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I sharply turn around to see a smiling Santana standing in front of me.

"Hi Brittany!" She greets.

"H-hi, Santana." I stutter. For some reason I'm smiling, this isn't right, I shouldn't be smiling, I should be having a heart attack because this is crazy.

I watch as Santana's face changes. She's frowning at me. "Are you okay Brittany?" She asks in a concerned voice. "You look a little worn out."

Oh, if only she knew how worn out I actually am. How I didn't have any sleep because she was next to me in the tent the entire night. If only she knew. "I-I never sleep well in tents." I lie, sort of.

"Oh." She says, still frowning at me. Santana's probably worried in case I woke up during the night, even though I never had a minutes sleep, but she doesn't know that. "Did you not get much sleep?"

I feel the need to quickly assure her. "I had lots of sleep." I lie, obviously. "I didn't wake up once during the night but it's not exactly comfy sleeping on the floor." In all honesty, sleeping on the floor isn't terrible, I would of gotten loads of sleep if Santana wasn't in my tent last night.

Santana's smile returns. "Hopefully you'll sleep well tonight." She says. I'm praying I do.

"Hopefully." I repeat, smiling shyly at Santana.

After lunch, Dad tells me that we're going on a walk up the hills. The grass is still wet but the suns out and it's not raining anymore so I don't mind going on a walk. Deciding to change into my hiking books, I make my over to the tent to change my footwear. I can't find Santana anywhere, I'm not sure whether that's a good or bad thing. As I open my tent, I hear foot steps behind me. I have a feeling it's Santana. Turning around, I'm a little surprised to find Santana's friend standing behind me with her arms folded. She looks annoyed.

"Y-yes?" I stutter, wondering what Lexi wants with me.

"Have you seen Santana?" She asks. I shake my head, I haven't seen Santana since our little talk this morning. She's disappeared. "Was she with you last night?" Lexi asks curiously.

"No...why?" I ask. There's silence for a moment, Lexi's studying me, probably trying to figure out if I'm lying. A few people seem to be doing that lately.

"Because I woke up about 20 times last night, each time I woke up by myself." She says.

"S-she might of went on a walk." I say, mentally slapping myself as soon as the words leave my mouth. Why would she go on a walk in the middle of the night? Well, saying that, after what happened last night, nothing would surprise me when it comes to Santana.

"A walk?" Lexi laughs. I don't blame her either. "Are you sure she wasn't with you last night?" She asks with a more serious face.

"I didn't hear her." I say. I definitely heard her though.

"Hmm, okay." Lexi says. I'm about to politely excuse myself when Lexi speaks again. "Brittany..." She whispers. "Y-you'll keep your eyes open, wont you?" I frown, what does she mean by that? Lexi seems to sense my confusion. "Please be careful, just be aware."

I open my mouth to say something, why do I need to be careful? Just as I'm about to say something, Santana approaches us. Santana looks a little flustered. "What's going on here?" She asks, sounding a little out of breath.

"Nothing." Lexi quickly says. "Just came to say hi." She adds. I snap my head to face Lexi. That's not true, she came over asking about Santana. Why did she lie? Lexi looks over to me, I think she wants me to agree.

"That's right." I say, wiping the confused look off my face. "Just saying hi."

"Okay." Santana says, shifting her eyes between me and Lexi. "Can I have a word with you please, Brittany?" She asks.

I immediately nod my head. Lexi soon gets the message and walks away from me and Santana. "So...you wanted to talk?"

"Yes!" Santana smiles. "Erm...I was just wondering if uh, you wanted to, erm..." I raise an eyebrow at Santana's struggle to find the right words. "Would you like to sit around the fire with me tonight?" She rushes out.

"I'd love to." I reply, lowering my head to the ground. I don't know how I feel right now, I'm excited to be spending some time with Santana tonight but I'm also a little nervous, because of last night.

Santana looks happy. "Great!" She exclaims. "So what's your plans for today?" She asks, trying to make conversation.

"Going for a walk, nothing much." I say. "What about you?"

Santana seems to ignore my question. There's silence for a few seconds before she speaks again. "Where about's are you going for this walk?" That's weird.

"Erm...just up the hills." I answer, not really sure why she's asking something like that.

"Okay." She smiles. "I'll probably just read a book or something in the tent."

"Cool. I'll see you at the camp-fire after dinner?" I ask. Santana nods her head. We smile at each other for a few more seconds before I eventually walk backwards and into my tent.

A little while later I'm heading over to Dad and David's tent to meet my Dad. Thankfully David isn't coming on this walk with us which I'm happy about. I'm glad I'll get to spend some time with my Dad just the two of us. Walking over to the tent I look over my shoulder and glance at Santana and Lexi's. I wonder if Santana is actually in her tent, I saw Lexi going in it but not Santana. I shrug my shoulders, she'll probably be in there.

"Hey kiddo." My Dad greets as he leaves his tent and puts his boots on. "Ready to go?" He asks.

I smile and nod my head. "Yes." I answer, adjusting the small backpack on my shoulder.

"Great. Have you got your spare glasses in case you break those ones?" He asks, pushing up my glasses which are once again falling down my face. I nod my head. "Good. Have you got the water bottles?" I nod again. "Have you got-"

Knowing this could go on all day, I cut my Dad off. "Yes, I've got the map." I laugh. My Dad smiles, grateful that I remembered to pack it in my bag. We don't want to get lost. My Dad's not very good with directions.

"That's my girl." My Dad says, messing up the top of my hair with his hand. "David's just getting his bag sorted then we can go." I frown at this, why does he have to come anyway's? I thought it would just be us two. I hate it when he does this. I'm about to say something when I see David crawling out of the tent.

"Ready to go?" He asks us both. I reluctantly smile, trying to hide my disappointment. It's not that I hate David, I just don't understand why he has to tag along with us.

Our walk turns out to be better than expected. The sun is out and surprisingly enough, Dad and I are really getting along. We are currently walking through a forest following a small narrow path leading us to a picnic area. It's a peaceful walk, all I can hear is the sound of movement coming from the trees. I'm guessing it's the birds and other things that live in there making the noise.

When we reach the picnic area, we immediately sit down at one of the wooden tables. I remove the backpack from my aching back and take out a few water bottles and a few sandwiches. Whilst eating and drinking, Dad and David talk amongst themselves while I look out into the forest trying to find the wildlife. I always love spotting animals you don't get to see very often. As I'm looking out into the forest I notice something, a shadow coming from one of the trees. I frown at this, wondering what's lurking in the forest. The tree isn't very big so I can see something black behind it, I'm not sure what it is though. Maybe it's an animal? An animal that stays extremely still and has the shadow of a human. It can't be a human though, why would a human be lurking about in the trees? Standing right there. That would mean they are watching us, but who could possibly be watching us?

"Come on then, we best be getting back before it gets too dark and we end up getting lost. Not even the map will save us then." My Dad says, picking up all of the rubbish and placing it back in the backpack. As we stand up, I glance over to the tree again, wondering if that shadow is still there. To my surprise, it's gone. There's no shadow, there's nothing black, it's gone. Maybe I was just imagining it?

Walking back through the forest following the narrow path, I listen to the sound of rustling in the trees, I just wish I brought my camera now so I could of took pictures of the animals.

When we get back to the camp-site I rush into my tent to change my clothes. Because of the rain last night, the walk was very slippy and muddy, I ended up falling a few times I must admit. Once changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, I clean my glasses and make my way over to the camp-fire. As I'm walking over, I see Santana passing me.

"H-hi Brittany." Santana stutters, it seems as though she is surprised to see me. "Erm...what you doing?" She asks.

I frown at this, she's acting weird. I let my eyes fall down her body, she seems to be covered in mud which is surprising considering she spent the afternoon in her tent reading. Or so I thought she did. "I'm going over to the camp-fire." I reply, still looking at Santana's muddy clothes.

"Cool." Santana smiles. "I'll see you in a bit? I'm just going to...do something first." Before I can reply, Santana's walking away from me and hurrying towards her tent. I can't help but wonder, where has she been?

After dinner, Santana joins me by the camp-fire. Dad and David's sitting opposite us poking at the fire. There's a few strangers here who we don't know but they seem nice enough, they seem to get along with Dad. Lexi's nowhere to be seen, Santana said she's in the tent sleeping. It's a little early to be sleeping though.

"So what did you do today?" I ask Santana, who is currently writing her name in the mud with a small stick. At the sound of my voice, Santana drops the stick and looks up at me.

"I j-just sat in the tent, reading." She says. For some reason I don't believe that. You don't get covered in mud by sitting in a tent. You actually have to do something, like go walking through the mud or something.

Intrigued by her answer, I continue. "What did you read?" Santana didn't seem to expect that question. I'm assuming she thought I would change the subject, but after what happened last night, I need to know more about this girl. I want to know everything.

"Just magazines." She answers after a couple of seconds. To me, it seemed to take her far too long to answer that question, considering it wouldn't have been long ago that she finished reading.

"Was Lexi with you?" I ask, expecting Santana to say yes. A part of me wants her to say no, I would like her to say that she was alone but I have a feeling she's going to say yes.

"Yes." Santana says, slightly disappointing me. "She had an afternoon nap whilst I read some magazines." The last part of the sentence confuses me, Lexi had a nap this afternoon? That doesn't make sense. Didn't Santana say Lexi was sleeping right now? If she's already slept today, why would she still be sleeping.

Santana seems to have caught on to what she has just said. She quickly says something. "She sleeps a lot. It's her favorite thing to do." Santana says.

"Oh ok." I say, not knowing what else to say.

"What's going to happen on Monday, you know, about Glee club?" Santana asks. Santana seems to have really gotten into Glee club lately, she asks about it a lot.

"Not sure. I'm trying to persuade Mercedes and Tina to rejoin." I say. Santana's eyes widen, I don't think she knows that they quit. Mercedes told me that she wasn't returning until Mr Schuester reappears, something tells me that isn't going to happen.

"W-why would they quit? Just because of him!" Santana snaps, getting herself worked up about it. Her anger surprises me, I've never seen her like this. She looks really annoyed.

"Santana, calm down, it's-"

"I really like Glee club. I just don't want it to end just because of him, if it does end that means I wont be able to see-" Santana stops herself before she says something I'm guessing she doesn't want me to hear. "It's cool, that's all." Santana says in a softer voice, clearing her throat before she continues. "So tell me something I don't know about you."

Well that's completely changing the subject. I think for a moment, judging by the way Santana was talking last night, there probably isn't anything she doesn't know about me. Santana seems to know me better than I know myself. "Erm...when I was younger I used to play the violin." I say, there's no way Santana could of known that.

Judging by Santana's facial expressions, that was a new piece of information. I watch as Santana picks up her drink from the floor and takes a sip. "Really?" She says in a surprised voice. "Why did you stop?" Santana asks.

"Mom said it was too loud." I say. "I wasn't very good at it but I used to enjoy it. The sound used to drive my parents crazy, one day it just disappeared." I shrug. Thinking about it now, I can understand why my parents took the violin away from me. I'm just not that good when it comes to instruments.

"That's not very nice." Santana says. I shrug my shoulders, not having a violin doesn't particularity bother me. "If you enjoyed it, your parents shouldn't have took it away from you."

"I'm not really bothered about it." I say, shrugging my shoulders again. "So...what about you? What don't I know about you?" I'm guessing a lot. Last night proved that. Santana Lopez seems to be hiding a lot.

Santana takes another sip of her drink before answering. "Well, I'm an only child, I live with my Dad and when I was younger I was obsessed with Avril Lavigne."

"I love Avril Lavigne, she's like one of my favorite people ever." I say, smiling at Santana. Santana tilts her head to the side, I'm guessing that's something else she didn't know about me.

"Y-you like Avril Lavigne?" She asks, as if it is impossible for me to like her. Wow, she must really not know that.

"I love her." I say, honestly. I do love her music. I've always wanted to meet her in person, I've sort of come to the conclusion that it's never going to happen. I'm over it.

"I really didn't know that." Santana whispers.

"You'd be surprised by what you don't know about people." I suppose that comment was slightly aimed at Santana. It's true though.

"Absolutely." Santana whispers.

It's dark now, it must be around 10? I decide to have an early night tonight, since last night I didn't have a minutes sleep. I take off my shoes at the tent door and crawl inside. Once in my sleeping bag, I'm about to turn off my torch light when something crosses my mind. Santana might come in my tent tonight. She might think I'm sleeping and last night could happen all over again. I can't go another night without sleeping, I just can't. I also don't think I could go through all of that again, last night scared me enough. Because of all of this, I decide to leave my torch on, that way Santana will think I'm awake. I don't think she'll come in my tent then.

As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm asleep. When I wake up it's 8am. I wake up with a pain in my back but I have to admit, I slept like a baby last night, I don't think I woke up once. As I sit up in my sleeping bag, I notice something. The torch is turned off. Maybe it's ran out of battery? As I click the button in though, it turns on. Somebody's turned it off and I know for a fact it wasn't me. As I inspect the tent further, I see footprints in the corner. Pieces of mud on the tent floor. I know the marks aren't through me, I took my shoes off before entering the tent. Looking forward, I notice the tent is slightly open, letting a small draft in. I frown at this, I closed the tent completely last night. My eyes then widen at the sudden realization.

Someone's been in the tent.

After breakfast we end up leaving the camp-site, my Dad wants to get home early since David has work tomorrow. Whilst packing up, I never saw Santana once. She's probably sleeping in her tent. I can't help but think about it, what about if Santana was in my tent again last night? Maybe going home early is for the best. This place is freaking me out. Maybe I'm just paranoid? Maybe I'm just imagining all of this. Maybe I'm going crazy? But thinking about it, this is all real. Whatever Santana is doing is real.

Later that night, I go to our favorite pizza place to get dinner. Remembering what Santana said about pizza, I have a feeling she's around somewhere. She could be in the house for all I know, but something tells me she isn't. As I enter the pizza place, I go up to the front desk acting as casual as possible.

"Hey, Ben." I greet our usual server. Ben looks up at the mention of his name and smiles.

"Hello, Brittany. Usual order?" He asks, taking out his note pad. I nod my head. We always seem to order the same thing every time we come here. I always get a pepperoni pizza, my favorite.

"Uh Ben? I' was wondering if you could do me a massive favor. I'm not sure if you're even allowed to do this but I'd really appreciate it if you could." I say. Ben nods his head and gestures for me to continue, intrigued by where I am going with this. "I was wondering if you could ring me or text me when I leave here, informing me what the next person who comes in here orders."

That sounds absolutely ridiculous.

"You want me to tell you what the next customer orders?" Ben says, frowning. I lower my head, slightly embarrassed by asking something like that. "Ok...well I have your number in the book so I'll do that for you. Can I ask why you want to know?"

I really want to know what's going on with Santana, this is the first step of my plan, wanting to know if Santana orders at the same time as me. Something she said to me that night caught my attention. "It's a food experiment. For school." I lie.

"You and your experiments Brittany." Ben laughs.

After receiving my food, I leave the pizza place and hurry towards my car. I can't see anyone in sight, maybe I was wrong about Santana. Maybe I am just paranoid. But after what she said that night, I'm pretty sure I'm not. I drive home, deciding it's best not to wait around.

Whilst driving I receive a text from Ben. I park my car first before reading the text. I take a deep breath before opening it.

_FromBen: Girl about your age walked in. Ordered the same thing as you. She's a usual. _

Oh god, it's Santana. It has to be Santana, right?

_ToBen: Thanks Ben. _

I can't help but feel guilty. This is wrong of me to think this way about someone I really like. Maybe that's my problem, I like Santana that much I'm trying to put myself off her. I'm imagining that she's this crazy person when for all I know, I could be the crazy one. She's a popular cheerio, why would she even talk to me? Is this all in my head? Oh god I'm going mad.

The next few days I don't see Santana much, I did however manage to get Santana's number. She seemed surprised when I asked for it but after days of convincing myself that I'm mentally ill, I realize that something is wrong. Something is wrong with _her._

Thankfully Mom agreed to leave me at home by myself whilst the rest of my family go on vacation. She wasn't very happy about it but she's trusting me. I'm not going to let her down. It's now Friday and my parents are all packed and ready to go. The vacation is being kept a secret, much to my delight. Santana still doesn't know about it. As I enter the living room, I see my Mom sitting on the floor with a load of pictures in her lap.

"Ah, Brittany! You should see some of these pictures of you when you were younger. You looked so cute." My Mom says, passing me a certain one. I laugh when I see the picture, it's about 10 years old, I do look very cute though. Mom wasn't lying.

We end up looking through the pictures for half an hour, there's tons but I can't help but wonder, why are we looking at these now? My parents are leaving in like 20 minutes. "Are you taking the pictures with you or something?" I ask my Mom.

She nods her head. "Judith's going to the same place as us." My Mom says, referring to her friend who she hasn't seen in years. "She wants to see how grown up you really are now, so Dad and I decided to take the pictures with us. She'll be so happy when she sees these."

"She needs to visit us sometime." I say, picking up a few random pictures. Mom agrees with me, Judith does need to visit more.

"Ahh, Brittany." My Mom says, catching my attention. "Look at this picture of you last year. This picture was took in that park in Kentucky, when we went to visit your grandparents. Grandpa moaned about that bird, remember?"

I laugh out loud, remembering what he was like that day. The picture is of me sitting in the park, on a bench, eating ice cream. I don't look very attractive I must admit. Looking a the picture more, I see something that wipes the smile off my face.

Santana.

No. It can't be her. Santana couldn't have been in Kentucky then, it's just some random girl in that picture. Santana isn't sitting on a bench a few tables away from me. She just isn't. But then I realize, that girl is in fact Santana. Last weekend proved that there is more to Santana Lopez than I expected. Last weekend proved so much, including something's not right. The black hoodie in that picture is so familiar, I've seen it too many times. The face in that picture, staring at the back of my head, it's Santana. It's her.

"When are you's leaving?" I ask my Mom in a shaky voice. I drop the picture on the floor and stand up, making my way over to the window.

"Now." My Mom replies. I watch as she stands up and makes her way over to me, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me in for a hug. "You better behave." She warns. I nod my head, unable to say anything right now.

When my Mom leaves the living room, I close the curtains, just in case Santana's watching. I need this plan to work. I watch as my parents drive away, leaving me in this house, alone. I then make my way upstairs and into my bedroom. I pull out my phone and decide to type the message.

_ToSantana: Wont be at school next week. Just left to go on a little last minute vacation with my family. Xx_

After sending the message, I throw my phone on the bed and pace back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. Santana thinks I'm away which is perfect, she wont be able to follow me since I didn't say where I was going. She'll have to stay here in Lima, unaware of my presence. This is going to work, with Santana not watching me, I'll be able to get around without her noticing. I smile when my perfect plan comes together.

Santana Lopez, it's time to start watching you.


	10. Chapter 9

**New chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope you all enjoy this chapter :-)**

* * *

**Santana POV**

_FromBrittany: Wont be at school next week. Just left to go on a little last minute vacation with my family. Xx_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I scream. I scream louder than I have ever screamed before. I throw my phone across the room and watch as it smashes off the wall, knocking down a few pictures of my love. I can't believe this is happening to me. Brittany has went away with her family, leaving me here, all alone, without her. I don't even know where she has went. Has she went to Kentucky to visit her grandparents? Has she went to a fucking different country? Where is my love, where is she?!

I start pacing back and forth in my bedroom, going crazy at the thought of not seeing Brittany for over a week. It's too long, I wont be able to cope, she needs to come home.

"Santana, is everything ok? I heard you scream and-"

"PISS OFF, NOW!" I scream at my Dad who is trying to get into my bedroom.

"What's going on?" He asks, banging on the door. "Santana, open the door, NOW!" I quickly run over to the door and slam my back against it just in case he breaks the locks. I can't let him see this room.

"Go away, everything's fine." I shout, shaking my head furiously. Nothing is ok right now, everything is a mess, Brittany's gone and I don't even know where she's went.

"Open this door now!" He demands. "Don't you dare swear at me like that, Santana!"

"I'm sorry." I say through the door, hoping Dad will leave. Eventually he does leave, after realizing that I'm never going to open the door whilst he's there. I know I'll be in trouble when I go downstairs later but at least he wont see my room. I should really think about getting more locks put on the door, these ones are coming loose.

I make my way over to the falling pictures of Brittany on the floor. I gently pick them up, making sure not to get fingerprints all over them. I then sit down on my bed and look through the pictures of my love, I smile when memories come rushing back to me.

The picture I'm holding at the moment is from the time we went to the bowling alley. Brittany went with her Mom and Dad, they decided to treat her since she got A's on all of her tests. She never stopped smiling that night, she didn't win the games or even come close to winning but she enjoyed spending time with her family. I was sitting a few lanes down from her, with a couple of cheerios, watching my love enjoy herself.

It saddens me, not knowing where Brittany is. These pictures and videos I have of Brittany are all I have right now, just memories, and there's nothing I can do about it.

I ended up spending the weekend locked in my room, the only time I left was when I needed food and drink, and the toilet. I haven't showered all weekend, I didn't think it was necessary, nothing was necessary. I didn't need to brush my hair, change my clothes, worry about makeup, what's the point in doing any of that stuff if Brittany isn't here? What's the point in having a life, without her.

It's Monday morning, Dad left for work half an hour ago, I haven't spoken to him since Friday, when I told him to piss off. He did however shout up the stairs to inform me that my cheerios uniform has been washed and that it's on the couch since I wouldn't open up the door. He shouldn't have washed the uniform for me, it's not like I'll need it. I've decided not to go to school today, Brittany's not going to be there so why should I go?

After crawling out of bed, I make my way downstairs wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. I make myself a sandwich and then go outside to eat it on the porch. The weathers shit today, it's freezing and I'm pretty sure it's going to rain but who gives a fuck? It's not affecting Brittany in any way so why should I care? Why why why.

"You look like shit." I hear someone say as they walk up my driveway. I almost choke on my sandwich when I see Lexi approaching me, what the fuck is she doing here?

"Piss off." I moan, placing the sandwich on the small table next to me.

Lexi frowns at me. "What's with the bad mood?" She asks, taking a seat next to me. I'm not in a bad mood, not really, I'm just worried about Brittany. My love is somewhere and I haven't heard from her all weekend, she could be trouble, something could have happened to her and I wouldn't know. I just want her to come home, that's all.

"Why aren't you at school?" I ask, completely ignoring Lexi's question. I know I should be at school too but I have a reason to stay home today, Brittany.

"Erm...I've been to school, it's 4pm Santana." Lexi says, confusing me. How could it be 4pm? It's only half past 9, I think she's going a bit crazy. "Why weren't you at school?"

Why weren't I at school? "I'm not going in today, I just can't be bothered." I tell her. "What about you?"

"Santana, I've already told you, it's 4pm...I've been to school, you haven't." Lexi says. I let out a little chuckle, there's no way it's 4pm, it can't be.

To prove a point, I pull out my phone from the pocket in my shorts. After clicking in the button, I check the time. 4pm. I frown at this, I don't understand how it can be that late when Dad left the house literally an hour ago. I haven't long been up, I'm not a late sleeper either, there has to be something wrong here.

"I-is this a joke?" I stutter, still not believing the time.

Lexi rolls her eyes at me. "For gods sake Santana, is it so hard to believe the time?" Yes actually, it is.

I actually am lost without Brittany.

"I-I wasn't feeling very well so I took the day off." I lie, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. "Did I miss anything?" I add. Not that I care.

"Well you better be back tomorrow, coach Sue's ready to kill you, the amount of practice you've been missing." Lexi says. "Nothing eventful happened. So...hows Brittany?"

I snap my head around to face Lexi. Why the fuck is she talking about my love? "What?" I ask, frowning.

"You and her were pretty close last weekend, we haven't had the chance to talk about it." She says.

"There's nothing to talk about." I quickly say, not in the mood to discuss Brittany at the moment. Not when Brittany could be a million miles away from way. It hurts not knowing where she is. Maybe I should text her...

"Like hell there isn't." Lexi laughs. "Come on, Santana, you never left her side." That's a lie, I left her side many times. Like that one day I was so exhausted I spent most of my time in the tent, sleeping. I actually regret that now, Brittany might have done something exciting, I would have missed it.

"We're sort of friends." I shrug. It breaks my heart to say that. 'Friends'. Oh how I wish me and my love were so much more than friends, I want it more than anything. "

"Have you spoken to her lately?" Lexi asks. Unfortunately I haven't. Her parents and those stupid trips. Why couldn't they stay home? Why did they have to take Brittany away from me? It's so unfair.

"She's on vacation, god knows where, got a last minute text on Friday informing me of her little trip." I say, leaning back in my chair trying to get comfy.

"Vacation?" I nod my head. "But I just saw her today walking-"

"You what?" What the hell does Lexi mean? How could she have seen Brittany today? She isn't in Lima.

"Nevermind." Lexi shakes her head. "I-it must have been someone else, my mistake." Your mistake indeed. "I better get going, Santana, see you tomorrow." With that said, Lexi's running down my yard and jumping in her car. That's odd, she's acting a little weird. Hmm, it's probably nothing.

The next morning I decide to go to school. well...I'm forced to go to school. Turns out coach Sue rang Dad asking where I was, he was horrified when he realized I skipped school without his permission. He's warned me that if I don't go in today, I'll be in big trouble. I'm just hoping school will take my mind off Brittany for a bit.

I get to school early, I make my way to the choir room and that's when I mentally slap myself, Glee club has been canceled, there's no reason for me to be in school this early. Great that's all I need, extra time in school. I consider going home a few times, I really can't be bothered with this, but then I think about something, I haven't seen Brittany's locker in a while, I wonder what it looks like now. Maybe it has something in it that might tell me where about's her and her family have gone.

I then hurry down the hallway and towards Brittany's locker. Even though there's no one around at this time, I still make sure I'm alone before breaking into Brittany's locker. Breaking in meaning, just having a quick look. Completely innocent. I open her locker and sigh, nothings changed. Her books are still here, her gym bag, her-

Her gym bag.

I take the bag from the locker and open it up. Brittany's spare clothes are in here, the ones she changes into every time she gets slushied. Her t-shirt, her jeans, her lovely black panties. Ooo. Her panties. Brittany's panties.

I hurry to the school bathroom with Brittany's panties in my cheerios jacket pocket. Once inside the bathroom, I enter one of the cubicles and slam the door shut behind me. This is closest I'll get to be to Brittany until she's back from vacation so it's going to have to do. I hang the pair of panties up on the door then quickly pull my skirt down, along with the red thong I'm wearing.

Whilst staring at the panties, I spread my legs and run my fingers through my folds. Fuck I'm so wet, the affect Brittany has on me and she isn't even here. I then gather all of my arousal and bring my sticky fingers to my mouth, slowly licking them clean. I reach out for Brittany's panties but suddenly stop myself from touching them. I retract my hand and get to work on my throbbing center.

I open my legs a little wider then plunge two fingers deep inside of me. I moan at the contact, it feels so good fucking myself, especially when I'm thinking of Brittany, it makes it so much better. I start off slowly, teasing myself by bumping my thumb over my clit. I circle it a few times, first gently and then roughly. Increasing my pace until I can feel myself getting close.

When I know I'm not going to last for much longer, I speed up my hand movements, thrusting my two fingers deeply inside of me, listening to the wet slapping sounds it's making.

"Fuck, Brittany." I moan, imagining my love fucking me senseless. Her long fingers inside of me, hitting all of the right spots. Fuck it's amazing.

"Fuck me baby, please fuck me." I beg, closing my eyes and throwing my head back as I force another finger into my wet pussy.

I thrust harder this time, feeling so close, I know I'm about to explode, I need to cum. I finger myself faster and deeper, getting more turned on by the second. A few seconds later my orgasm hits me, sending me into pure ecstasy .

"FUCKKKKK, BRITTANY." I scream, fucking myself until I'm completely numb. When I come down from my high, I remove my fingers and lick them clean. I pull up my skirt and take the panties from the door and stick them back in my pocket.

My love always knows how to satisfy me.

After an uneventful day at school, I make my way home, Brittany never leaving my mind. I really miss her.

For the rest of the night I lie in bed watching old videos of Brittany. I cry a few times too. It saddens me not knowing what my love could possibly be doing at the moment, I can't help but wonder if she's okay. The worlds a horrible place, I just pray nothing bad has happened to her. Thoughts like this are killing me, I shouldn't be thinking negatively. I keep staring at my phone, as if I'm expecting a text from Brittany anytime soon, even though I know she's never going to text. Why would she?

I'm still considering texting her. What harm could one little text do? It's not like I'll be asking much, I only want to know where she's gone. Maybe I could go and see her? I would travel a million miles if it meant I got to see my love. Heck, I'd travel to the moon for Brittany, I'd do anything. After all, she is my love, just mine.

Deciding that one text message couldn't hurt, I send Brittany a message.

**Brittany POV**

_FromSantana: Hey Brittany, hows vacation? :-) _

She's text me. Santana's text me.

It's 11pm on a cold Tuesday night, I'm currently lying in bed reading a book I was given a few weeks ago from my grandma. My plan, 'stalking Santana' isn't going very well. For some reason I feel like a bad person, why the hell am I doing this for? well...I know why I'm doing this but is it really necessary? What's the difference between me and Santana at the moment? I'm watching her, she's watching me, we're no different. Any normal person would have went to the police by now, got a restraining order or something but I just can't do that. I don't know why but I just can't.

I spent most of the weekend at home, I did leave the house once or twice but I made sure it was past midnight, I didn't want to risk seeing anyone. Yesterday I made a huge mistake, I saw Santana's friend Lexi when I went to put the garbage out, she drove past my house early in the morning. Thank god Santana wasn't with her, I don't think I would have been able to explain myself. I just hope Lexi hasn't told Santana, the last thing I need right now is Santana thinking I'm home. I need her attention completely away from me, for the moment.

I have no idea how to reply to Santana's text, I don't want to lie to her but I can't exactly be honest. I can't ignore her either, I'm dying to reply to her.

_ToSantana: Hey Santana, how are you? :)_

Well I've just ignored her question. I just hope she doesn't ask that again. After literally 10 seconds of waiting, my phone flashes. She's replied. I grab my phone, eager to read her text.

_FromSantana: I'm good. How are you? What's vacation like? Where about's did you end up going? :-)_

All I can do is sigh. I had a feeling this was coming, she wants to know where I am. This is why people shouldn't lie, it always leaves things so complicated. Instead of replying to Santana's text, I turn off my phone and decide to call it a night. Operation spy on Santana will have to wait until the morning.

It's Wednesday morning and today I woke up in the worst mood possible. I keep telling myself that spying on Santana is a bad idea, which it probably is. I have a strange feeling that something is going to go wrong, I'll somehow mess up and Santana will think I'm the biggest idiot ever. She'll catch me walking in the trees or something, I wont be able to explain myself either.

All I want is answers. I need answers. I have to know why Santana was in Kentucky when I was, how she was sitting a few tables away staring right at the camera. I want to know what happened in the tent that awful weekend, when she said all of those strange things. But for some reason I feel like the bad guy, I'm the one in the wrong, god I hate my mind sometimes.

After changing into a white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, I tie up my hair, put on my glasses, and leave the house. Destination, Santana's.

It's after 9 so there's no chance of running into Santana, not when she'll be at school. I hope. As I leave the house, I begin to walk down the street when I hear someone behind me calling my name.

"Four eyes." They shout. Maybe it's not my real name but it's the name I've gotten used to over the years. I ignore the bullies and continue to walk.

"Idiot face!" Another shouts, making me close my eyes and sigh, I hate it when people call me. I haven't done anything to them. Once again I ignore them, like my parents would say, they're not worth it.

"We'll get you at school, ugly bitch!" I hear one of the girls shout. At this point I'm running, not because I'm scared, because I don't want to have to deal with this. I'm sick of being bullied, I'm sick of all the name calling, it upsets me knowing how many people actually hate me. The only popular person who has ever been nice to me is...

Santana.

Of course, it had to be her. It's true though, apart from my friends, Santana is the only person who has ever treated me like an actual person. She's never called me a name, she's never looked down at me, she makes me laugh, she makes me smile...she makes me feel things for her, even though...

God I feel guilty now. All she's ever been to me, is nice, and yet I'm on my way to her house to do something stupid. To spy on her. I don't deserve to have someone like her.

Pull yourself together Brittany! Snap out of this, are we forgetting what happened the other week? Are we forgetting any of it? The thing is, it doesn't matter how nice Santana has been to you, she's different, there's something going on with her, she's a follower? A stalker? What the hell do you call her?!

But apart from that, Santana is a good person?

Santana's watching you! Don't give up Brittany, you have to figure out what's going on.

"I can't give up." I whisper to myself, running to Santana's house, desperately hoping to get some answers.

When I eventually get to Santana's house, I examine the place, just to make sure I have the right address, it would be bad if I ended up breaking into a random persons house. Even though this is just as bad. Breaking into Santana's house is a dumb ridiculous decision, what sort of person have I become? I just hope her Dad isn't home.

I walk around the back of the house, there's a lot of houses in this street so I don't want any of the neighbors seeing me. When I reach the door, I look around for a spare key, she probably wont have one but most people I know keep keys hidden in plant pots or something.

After a few minutes of searching, I'm about to give up when something catches my eye. A small key duck taped to the bottom side of a bench in Santana's yard. I think it's a key anyway's...

I kneel down next to the bench and quickly remove the duck tape, forcing the key to drop on the ground. I look around at the other houses, making sure no one is looking out of the window, the last thing I need is someone assuming I'm a burglar. Which technically I am. I then make my way back over to the door, taking a deep breath before unlocking it.

"Worst friend ever." I mumble to myself, feeling ashamed of what I am doing. No matter what is happening with Santana, I'm still breaking into her home, this is wrong on so many levels.

When I unlock the door, I quickly make my way inside, just in case one of the neighbors ends up seeing me. I'm standing in her kitchen, it's a nice house, just like I expected. I quickly shake all of these 'nice house' comments out of my head. I'm not here to see what her home is like, I'm here to maybe find some clues, figure out what Santana is doing. What her motivates are? Is she following me everywhere? What do I call her?

I know what people would call me if they saw what I was doing right now. Thief. Robber. A horrible person who breaks into peoples homes, that's what they would call me! I don't exactly blame them either.

I begin to look around Santana's home, I search the living room thoroughly before making my way upstairs. When I reach the top of the stairs I turn left, hoping to find something in the first room I enter. When I open the door, I realize I'm in the bathroom. Santana's bathroom. I look in one of the cupboards but soon give up, there's going to be nothing in a bathroom. I then leave the room, closing the door behind me, then entering the room next to it. This time I enter a bedroom, by the looks of it, it isn't Santana's. I'm assuming it's her Dad's room judging by the furniture so I leave, knowing I wont find anything in that room either.

After closing that door, I turn my head, looking straight at the white door down the hall, it's the one room I haven't looked in yet so I know exactly who it belongs to.

Santana.

I make my way down the hall, never taking my eyes off the white door. This is it, if I'm going to find anything in this house, I'm going to find it in this room. I stop when I reach the door, my hand reaching out for the doorknob ready to see inside. I quickly retract my hand when I realize what this means.

In a way I don't want to find anything, finding something changes everything. I don't know exactly what I'm going to find but there's something about this room that is giving me the creeps. I haven't even seen inside of it yet and I'm already having doubts. I feel like I'm going to regret this, really really regret it.

But I just want answers, is that too much to ask for?

I want to know what Santana is up to. I want to know everything about her because apparently when it comes to Santana, I'm clueless.

I just hope this isn't a game, I hope her cheerio friends haven't put her up to this, pretending to be nice to me when really she hates me. God, what about if she's following me places just to make a fool of me? That doesn't make much sense but it's a possibility. Regardless, this is wrong. Breaking into her home, snooping around for what? Evidence that Santana has been following me? What am I even supposed to find?

But like I said earlier, don't give up, something's here and I'm going to find out what it is.

I slowly bring up my shaky hand, my eyes are locked on the doorknob, once opened, possible answers may be revealed. I grasp the doorknob with my hand and quickly turn it, only to realize it's locked. I gaze at the door, my eyes widen, why on earth is it locked? I turn the doorknob one more time, just making sure that it's not just jammed or something, that's when I hear the sound of a door opening.

But wait a minute...this door is still locked. Another door in the house has been opened. I'm not alone.

She's home. Santana's home.

I freeze. Santana's home and I'm in her house, upstairs, trying to break into her bedroom. This does not look good. Maybe it's her Dad? Maybe he's home from work early? But that might be worse, he doesn't know me, he'd think I was burglar. Now that I'm thinking about it, it doesn't matter who is home, the point is, they are and either way I wont be able to explain myself.

I slowly let go of the doorknob, tiptoeing away from the bedroom room. I peek my head around the corner, looking down the stairs to see who is home. It's Santana. She's standing at the bottom of the stairs looking out of the window next to the plant pot. All of a sudden I can't breathe, she's going to see me and I'm fucking terrified. Everything seems 10x louder, the slightest movement is deafening. All I can do is wait, hoping that Santana goes into a different room so I can make a run for it.

For some reason Santana isn't wearing her cheerios uniform. Instead she's wearing a black hoodie with a pair of dark jeans, she looks different from when I usually see her, quite similar to how she was dressed in that photo though.

Whilst her back is turned, I sneak across the hall hoping to get a better view of Santana. She's kneeling down pulling something out of her bag. I squint my eyes, trying desperately to see better, my eye sight is failing me though. These glasses are useless, I'm still blind. She then pulls something out of the bag, something which looks like a camera which puzzles me, I didn't know Santana was interested in photography.

Santana looks at the camera for a few seconds before placing it back into her bag. She then begins to walk up the stairs. Wait a minute! She's walking up the stairs! Shit. I look around the hall, desperately trying to find somewhere to hide.

She's getting closer.

I can hear her footsteps on the creaky stairs, she's humming a tune, completely unaware of my presence at the very top. In a few seconds she's going to find me, she's going to realize that I've broke into her house. I can't let this happen.

Closer and closer.

She's literally just there, halfway up the stairs and I'm stood frozen looking like an idiot. Deciding it's now or never, I hurry to the closest room and quickly open the door, getting inside before she sees me. Hopefully she didn't hear me, I tried to be as quiet as possible which in my case is as loud as an elephant.

After closing the door, I look around to discover I'm back in the bathroom. Great, just great. I wish now that I ran into her Dad's bedroom, at least he had a window I could of jumped out of, this bathroom window is so small I wouldn't be able to fit an arm out of it. There would of been less chance of her going into her Dad's room, whereas the bathroom, what about if she needs the toilet? I'm screwed.

Panicking in case Santana needs the toilet, I climb into the bath and close the shower curtain behind me. "A shower, I hide in a shower!" I whisper to myself.

As I finish talking to myself, the bathroom door opens. Santana enters the room and locks the door behind her. I cover my mouth with my hand, trying to be as quiet as possible, hopefully my breathing doesn't decide to be loud, for once. I close my eyes at the sound of Santana on the toilet, I feel like the biggest pervert ever, listening to someone on the toilet. I'm so ashamed.

She's still humming some tune, I recognise it but I don't know where I've heard it from. Perhaps it's just a popular song or something. After Santana finishes on the toilet, I wait for her to leave the bathroom before climbing out of the bath, wiping the sweat from my forehead. Remind me to never do this again.

I then put my head against the door, listening to Santana walking about. I hear the sound of a key unlocking a door, I'm assuming she's unlocking her bedroom door, I then hear the sound of a door opening, the only creaky door in the house by the sounds of it. I quietly open the bathroom door when I hear another door closing. I take a risk and peek my head around the corner, letting out the breath I'm holding when I realize Santana is inside. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I close the bathroom door and sneak across the hall and down the stairs. It takes me longer to get down the stairs with the noise they make, I don't want to alert Santana so I take my time.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, my eyes land on the bag containing the camera Santana was holding. I'm interested to know more about this camera, maybe it'll have some answers? As I'm about to reach down for it, I hear Santana's bedroom door opening. Shit. She's coming back down.

I quickly run through the house towards the kitchen, my main priority now is getting the hell out of this house. Answers will have to wait. I can't be here a moment longer. I take the key out of my pocket and unlock the back door, hurrying out into the yard. Not wanting to catch Santana's attention, I lock the door behind me and place the key back underneath the bench. After, I run through the yard and towards the street. I'm safe. She hasn't seen me.

"Brittany?" I hear a familiar voice shout. I close my eyes, it's Santana, she's standing at her front door in her cheerios uniform. That's odd, she changed awfully quickly. I smile when I notice how widely Santana is smiling, she looks pleased to see me.

"Hello." I answer, sending her a shy wave. Santana closes her front door and meets me halfway in the yard.

"You're home." Santana says, her smile never leaving that beautiful face of hers. God, pull yourself together Brittany.

"Y-yeah, I am." I say, trying to control the never ending shaking in my hands. "I wasn't feeling very well so I decided to come home, Mom and Dad are still away."

Santana's face changes, she looks worried. "Are you okay? Did something happen to make you ill?"

I shake my head, blushing by how sweet Santana is. I can't believe I'm actually thinking like this after everything that has happened. What the hell is wrong with me? "In all honesty, I wasn't really enjoying myself, I'd rather be home I guess." That's not a lie either.

"I like being home too." Santana says. She then clears her throat before speaking again. "So are you alone in your house?"

I don't exactly know how to answer that question. What about if Santana's like me and ends up sneaking into my house at some point? But then again, not everyone would do what I did so I answer, "yes."

"Cool!" Santana smirks. "Will you be going back to school tomorrow since you're home?"

"No, I think I'm going to take the rest of the week off, the school thinks I'm still on vacation so I'm making the most of it." I laugh. In a way I do want to go back to school, not doing any homework is actually killing me.

I watch as Santana looks behind her at her house, she then looks back at me with sadness written all over her face. "I hate having to go to school." Santana says.

"Really?" She nods her head. "I love it. I don't love the bullies or anything but I love the work, it's really fun."

"Is people still bullying you?" She questions, no cute little smile on her face now.

"Just a few." I shrug, answering honestly. I do still get picked on people, I can never understand why. "Don't worry about it though." I add when I notice the look on Santana's face. Feeling bold, I run my hand up and down Santana's arm to reassure her that I'm okay. That seems to have an effect on her. Me also, it feels nice touching Santana's arm. Really nice.

"I'm really glad you're home." Santana whispers, staring straight at me. I smile at her, I'm glad I'm home too, even though I never went away in the first place.

It's weird really, a couple of minutes ago I was in Santana's home looking for answers, and now it's like it doesn't matter anymore. When Santana looks at me, nothing matters, I forget everything, in this moment it's just us. I clear my throat when I realize I've been staring at Santana for too long, I don't want her to think I'm weird or something. "So I guess I'll get going." I say, smiling at Santana. I begin to walk away when Santana's hand stops me.

"Wait." She says, turning me around to face her. "You didn't tell me why you came here?" Shit, I was hoping she wouldn't mention that.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm back." I say, not mentioning the fact that I actually came here to break into her house. That's a small detail I'll leave out. It's probably for the best.

"How did you know I'd be home?" Good question, how did I know. I can feel my face starting to redden, all of these lies are killing me.

"I-I didn't." I stutter. "I was just bored so I thought I'd come and see you, I would of waited until you came home tonight, if I had to."

I'm a little worried about Santana, she looks like she's about to cry. "Brittany, that's so sweet." She whispers.

A tear runs down Santana's face, I immediately bring my hand to her face and wipe away the tear with my finger. I surprise myself by doing this but I can't deny it felt good. Santana's face is so soft, so smooth.

"Sorry." I mumble, after realizing how forward that move actually seemed. "I best be going."

"Brittany." Santana's voice stops me from walking, I look back at her again. She looks a little nervous, I'm intrigued to find out what she has to say though.

"Yes?" I answer.

After a few moments of silence, Santana speaks. "If you're not busy, w-would you like to maybe, um, maybe go out with...me tomorrow night?"

I immediately get excited. Santana's actually asked me to go out with her. "I'd love to." I answer, not even taking a second to think about it.

Santana's smile widens, she's clearly as happy as I am. "Great! I'll text you the details?" I nod my head, I look forward to the text.

As I'm walking away from Santana's house, I can feel her eyes on me, it surprisingly feels good. There seems to be a permanent smile on my face. I can't believe I'm actually spending time with Santana tomorrow night.

It's when I get home that I suddenly come back to reality. I've let my feelings get in the way of something that is happening. I am no further forward in my quest to finding out what Santana Lopez is doing, instead I'm letting myself get involved with her when I know I shouldn't. This is wrong. So so wrong.

But it also feels right.

* * *

**What did you think? Next chapter we'll get to see Santana and Brittany actually go out! **


	11. Chapter 10

**New chapter! Thanks for all of your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :-)**

**Also, Naya getting married is even crazier than Santana in this story. **

* * *

**Santana POV**

There comes a time in your life when you need to make a decision. A time when you really need to use your brain and think. For me, that time has come. The girl I've been in love with since forever has decided to go out on a date with me, she may think we're just going out as friends but that's not true, this is a date and it's going to be perfect.

My problem? I have nothing to wear.

"Dress or jeans. Dress or jeans." I mumble to myself as I look through the mirror in my bedroom, holding up a pair of black jeans and a red dress.

We decided that I would pick her up at 7pm, because Lima's so boring, I'm taking her to the Italian restaurant not far away from here. I have to admit I'm disappointed, I wanted to spend loads of money on Brittany tonight, take her to expensive places, make an impression, you know? Brittany says she's looking forward to getting to know me more, I'm looking forward to seeing my love, regardless of the conversation. As long as I make her smile and treat her properly, the date will be perfect.

I have to look my best, though.

"I don't want to overdress but I don't want to under dress." I mumble to myself, still finding it difficult to choose between a dress and jeans. I wonder what Brittany's wearing, maybe I'll text her to find out?

No, I can't do that.

"Jeans." I smile, throwing the dress across the room and unbuttoning the shorts I'm wearing.

After taking a long needed shower, I change into a white top showing some cleavage. I then put on the pair of black jeans and then a pair of high heels to finish off the outfit. I apply a small amount of makeup to my face and curl my long black hair. I look hot, very hot. I hope Brittany thinks I look attractive tonight, I don't want to disappoint her.

When I eventually look at the clock, I realize it's only 6pm, I'm an hour early. I sigh, what the hell am I supposed to do for an hour? Waiting around here is killing me, I just want to see my love now. I want to take her out and make an impression, why does time have to go so slow?

I decide to sit down on my bed and look around the room at the beautiful pictures I have taken of my love. Each one of them brings back memories, each one of them also gives me butterflies, knowing that I'm going out with this girl, there's no better feeling. I'm the luckiest person alive.

She's mine, and only mine.

I leave the house at 6.15, I'm 45 minutes early but who cares, I plan on sitting in my car at the end of Brittany's street, watching her house. I can't stay in my house a minute longer, I have to be closer to my love.

When I reach the end of the street, I park my car on some fuckers drive and gaze over to Brittany's house, I don't have the best view but at least I can see a part of her house. Smiling to myself, I happily watch Brittany's house until something catches my eye. A blonde girl entering her car.

It's Brittany.

I frown, where the hell is she going? I'm supposed to be picking her up soon and she's going somewhere. Oh god, I hope she isn't bailing on me, I don't think my heart could take it if Brittany stood me up. Why would she do that to me? I love my love, I love her.

Brittany pulls away from her house and drives passed me. I duck down in my car just in case she sees me, thankfully her eyes are fixed on the road, oblivious to the car parked in her neighbors driveway. I quickly turn on the car engine and follow my love down the road, there's no way I'm staying here without Brittany. I just hope to god she's running a few errands for her Mom or something, I'll be ok with that.

As I'm following a safe distance behind Brittany, I can't help but think about where she's going, the route seems awfully familiar but I could be wrong. Unfortunately, I'm not wrong. Brittany's driving down my street, she's slowed down a bit which worries me. Is she really going to my house? I told her I would pick her up, not the other way around.

She stops outside of my house, I'm curious to know why. After a few minutes of being parked outside my house, Brittany pulls away. "What was that about?" I ask myself, wondering why Brittany drove down here.

I follow my love back to her house where she quickly parks her car and hurries inside. She isn't dressed for our date so I'm assuming she's going to get ready.

A little while later I can finally park outside of Brittany's house, it's time for our first date. It feels so good to say that, 'first date', first of many. Hopefully.

Shaking slightly, I leave my car and make my way up Brittany's drive. I've never been so nervous in my life, I still can't believe this is happening, I've fantasied about this moment for so long that it's hard to believe it's actually coming true now. With my shaking hands, I take a deep breath and knock on Brittany's door. As I'm waiting for her to answer, I can't help but think, should I have brought flowers?

I'm pulled away from my thoughts when Brittany opens the front door. My heart stops when I see my love, she looks absolutely beautiful.

Brittany's wearing a long flower dress with a pair of small heels. Her hair has been slightly curled and is flowing down her shoulders. Even though she doesn't need it, Brittany's applied a small amount of makeup to her face. I smile when I see Brittany pushing her glasses back up to her eyes, she looks so cute.

"Y-you look amazing." I stutter, another smile creeping to my face when I see Brittany blush. Butterflies never leaving my stomach, I still can't believe my love has agreed to go out with me.

"Thank you." Brittany quietly replies. "So do you." She adds, looking at the outfit I'm wearing. I hope it's impressing her, I hope she has butterflies too. Maybe I should ask her?

"Do you-" I stop myself from asking her though. I don't want her to think I'm weird or something, this is our first date, the last thing I need to be is weird on our first date. It needs to be perfect. Nothing less than perfect for my love.

"Do I?..." Brittany raises her eyebrows, gesturing for me to continue. I swallow, trying to think of something to say to Brittany.

"Do you have everything?" I decide to ask. I hope that doesn't sound stupid. Maybe it does a little. Try not to dwell on that, Santana.

Brittany nods her head. "Yeah." She smiles. After staring ridiculously at Brittany for a few moments, I move away from the door so Brittany can out. After she locks her door, we walk silently towards my car.

When we reach the car, I open the passenger door for Brittany, like I said before, this is a date, it's going to be perfect, I'm going to treat Brittany like a princess. Brittany thanks me and gets inside. I hurry around to the drivers side, not wanting to be away from Brittany a moment longer.

Getting inside the car, I immediately smell Brittany. She smells like fruit, if that's even a smell. So fresh and delicious. I inhale the smell of my love, loving how strong her scent gets when she shifts in her seat. I momentarily close my eyes, never wanting the smell to go away, eventually it will though, and that saddens me.

"So, are we going?..." I open my eyes at the sound of Brittany's soft voice. That beautiful voice of hers. I never want to stop hearing it.

I nod my head and clear my throat, hoping Brittany didn't catch on to what I was just doing. "Yeah, going now." I say, glancing over at Brittany. I quickly turn on the car engine and pull away from Brittany's house.

"The car smells nice." Brittany comments. No, that's just you, my love. I nod my head at Brittany, pointing to the little air freshener hanging on the mirror. "Oh, the little tree."

I chuckle. "The little tree." I repeat.

Whilst driving to the restaurant, I look around the car searching for any pictures of Brittany I might have dropped. The last thing I need is the date being ruined because there's a picture of my love in the car. I smile when I realize all the pictures were removed, it just saddens me thinking about where I put them. In a small box. Brittany's too good for a box, they should be on display at all times. To only me, of course.

When we reach the restaurant, I park the car and quickly get out, rushing around to the passenger side to open the door for Brittany. Once again, Brittany thanks me. I can't help but smile when she does.

We walk slowly across the car park and towards the restaurant, even though she wont admit it, I think Brittany is having a few problems walking in those shoes. My love never wears high heels so it's understandable. I'd be ok with holding her hand just in case she falls. I'm waiting for her to ask but I don't think she will.

"Are you alright?" I ask Brittany when she stumbles, nearly losing her balance. We stop walking. My hands are up, just in case she needs me.

"Yes, I'm fine." Brittany assures me, sending me a shy smile. I sigh, I really don't want her to be embarrassed around me, I want her to feel comfortable.

"You can take the shoes off if you want?" I tell her. Because obviously everyone walks around with no shoes on.

I hear Brittany laugh. "It's fine, Santana." She says, looking into my eyes. God she's so beautiful. "I'm just not very good at walking in these."

"Are they hurting your feet?" I ask, worried about Brittany being in any pain. I couldn't think of anything worse. Pain because of high heels. Why do they even exist?!

"I suppose." I hear Brittany mumble, lowering her head to the ground. "I don't know how, I've only just put them on." She adds.

"High heels are stupid." I tell her. Hoping she feels better. "I'd rather you take them off, if they're hurting you."

Brittany shakes her head. "I'll just ignore the pain, it's fine Santana." No, it's not fine at all.

Not wanting to see Brittany in pain, I lift up my leg and pull off one of my heels, surprising Brittany. I then pull off the other, holding the shoes in my hand, standing barefooted in the middle of a car park.

"What are you-"

"Lets just not wear shoes." I tell Brittany. Even though my feet aren't hurting, I can't stand the thought of Brittany being in pain. I'm hoping since I've took my shoes off, Brittany will do the same thing.

"Santana, this is crazy." Brittany laughs, shaking her head at me. I honestly don't think it's crazy. Comfort first, right?

"Lets be crazy together then." I say, laughing myself. "Please just take your shoes off." I'm practically begging now.

Brittany eventually gives in and takes off her shoes, making me so happy. My love isn't in pain anymore. After taking off her shoes, we look at each other again, smiling happily. After, we walk over to the restaurant. Once inside, the waiter gives me and Brittany a strange look, he's probably wondering why we're walking about barefooted. It's non of his god-damn business though.

I glare at the man, warning him to back off and keep his mouth shut. It works, he doesn't say a word. The man then leads us over to our table by the window, the restaurant isn't busy tonight which is a bonus, I'll be able to hear more noises Brittany makes.

"I've never been here before." Brittany tells me as we sit down at the table, placing the shoes underneath.

I raise my eyebrows, actually really surprised. Although I've never seen Brittany here, I assumed she would have been, it's a good restaurant. "Really?"

Brittany nods her head. "Really." She repeats, opening up the menu. "I've heard so much about this place but my family never come here."

"Any particular reason?" I ask curiously.

"Nope." She says, looking out of the window. "Thank you for bringing me here though, I love it already."

I smile. "I love it too."

"So...have you been here before?" She asks.

"A few times." I answer, still smiling at my love. "We used to come here a lot when I was younger, it was my Moms favorite place. Since the accident, not so much." I sigh, thinking about my Mom who isn't here anymore. At least I have Brittany.

"I'm sorry to hear that, d-do you miss her?" I nod my head, suddenly realizing how much I want the conversation to change. It always upsets me talking about her.

Clearing my throat, I decide to change the subject. "Are you looking forward to school on Monday? I heard more books are being added to the library."

Brittany's eyes widen, the thought of new books in the library excites her. "Really? That's awesome!" She laughs. "I hope they add more science books, they're my favorite."

I like this subject, I know Brittany loves it so I decide to continue. "What do you like about science books?"

Brittany thinks for a moment before answering. "It's just fascinating." She says, looking back down at the menu in her hands. It's at that moment I realize that I still haven't had a proper look at the menu.

I look down at my own menu, I don't have to look for long before I decide what I'm having. I decide to have one of my favorite things, one of Brittany's favorite things too.

"I'll have the pepperoni pizza, please." I tell the waiter who is currently taking our orders. "It's my favorite." I add, glancing at Brittany who is giving me this look. More butterflies in my stomach.

"I'll have the same." Brittany whispers, never taking her eyes away from me.

When the waiter leaves, me and Brittany are alone again, thankfully. The soft music in the background makes the date even more perfect, I can honestly say, this is perfect. Brittany's perfect, she's sweet, she's beautiful, she's my perfect girl. We continue to talk about books and other things, enjoying each others company.

A little while later our food arrives, it looks delicious. "This is amazing." I say after eating a slice of pizza.

Brittany hums in agreement. "Really nice." She mumbles. "So...what do you like to do in your spare time?" My love asks.

Apart from watching Brittany, nothing. She's my life and everything I do is because of her. Without her I don't know what I'd do. The thought scares me. "I like to go on walks." I say honestly. It's true, I do like to walk, I follow Brittany all the time.

"Where do you like to walk?" She questions.

I shrug my shoulders, picking up another slice of pizza. "Everywhere." Yeah, everywhere you walk. "Mostly in the park, it's a nice and peaceful walk, I think that's one of my favorite places to go." Not to mention your bedroom.

"I like the park." I know you do, my love. You like the park a lot. Probably more than me. "I agree with you, it is nice."

I smile, my love agrees with me.

"Have you seen Mercedes and Tina lately?" I ask, taking a sip of my drink. I don't know why I'm asking about those two, it's not like I care. They are Brittany's friends though.

"They still think I'm on vacation." Brittany laughs, following my actions and taking a sip of her drink. "I should really tell them I'm home."

Speaking of vacation, me and Brittany haven't spoke much about where and what she did. "Where did you end up going?" I ask.

"Erm..." I frown, Brittany seems to be having a little trouble getting her words out. "Just somewhere boring." She eventually says.

"What did you do?" I ask more questions, wanting to know about everything I unfortunately missed.

"Nothing really." She answers, I'm sensing this isn't a good subject for Brittany, I wonder why. "W-we did nothing, which is why it was so boring and that's why I came home." She smiles.

"And because you like being home." I say, remembering what Brittany told me the other night. Brittany nods her head, taking more sips of her drink.

"Exactly." She says.

After dinner, I call for the bill. I take out my purse and throw a few notes on the table. Brittany frowns when she sees the notes. "Santana, let me pay half." Brittany insists, taking out her own purse and ready to throw some notes on the table.

I stop her. There's no way she's paying tonight. Or ever. This is a date, our perfect date, I'm not letting her pay. I have to pay. "P-please Brittany, put your money away, I'm paying." I tell her.

"But, Santana-"

"No buts." I quickly interrupt. "I'm paying." I send Brittany a gentle smile and watch as Brittany puts her money away.

"Thank you." She says sincerely, staring into my eyes once again. God I love her so much, so beautiful.

"It's my pleasure." I whisper.

"I'm paying next time though." She says, catching me off guard. I didn't expect Brittany to say something like that. I'm just so happy that there's going to be a next time. Oh god, she's actually enjoying the date. This is seriously the best thing ever!

"Ok." I reply, sending Brittany the biggest smile ever. I'm just so happy. I know for a fact Brittany isn't going to pay next time, I wont let her. I wont ever let her pay. She's too good to pay. I shall always treat her properly.

As we stand up, I grab Brittany's napkin and place it in my pocket, she's used it so I can add it to my collection.

We then leave the restaurant with our shoes in our hands, ignoring the stares from people around us. It's like they've never seen people walking without shoes on. Stupid people. Stupid stupid stupid.

I open the passenger door for Brittany, like before, she thanks me. Even more butterflies.

We drive back to Brittany's house in a comfortable silence. Brittany's looking out the window staring at the houses whilst I'm inhaling that beautiful scent of hers, and casually glancing over at her. When I park the car outside of her house, I'm suddenly feeling very sad, I'm not ready to say goodbye to Brittany yet. I just want to stay by her side forever. Is that too much to ask for?

"I had a really good time tonight, thank you." Brittany says as she turns to face me. I watch as my love pushes her glasses back up her face, smiling when I catch her blushing.

"I had the best time ever." I reply, mentally slapping myself as soon as the words leave my mouth. That just sounded ridiculous. Oh god, I hope this hasn't ruined her date. I don't want her to think I'm some weirdo or something.

Brittany just laughs though. "I'm glad. Me too." She says. Now I'm the one blushing, knowing Brittany had a good time excites me.

"C-can I walk you to the door?" I ask nervously, hoping Brittany says yes. I want this date to end perfectly. Brittany nods her head and smiles.

I quickly jump out of the car and hurry around to the passenger side to open the door for Brittany. My love picks up her shoes and carries them in her hand. I'm glad her feet aren't hurting anymore, taking the shoes off was definitely for the best.

When we reach the door, me and Brittany just stare at each other, neither of us knowing what to say. I desperately want to kiss her but I don't know if she wants me to do that. But then again, this is a date and at the end of a date you kiss, right? I've never been on a date so I wouldn't know. Brittany hasn't been on a date before so she wouldn't know either.

Hesitating slightly, I ask. "C-can I g-give you...a kiss?" Brittany doesn't say anything. "Please." I quietly add.

Just as my heart starts to sink, Brittany nods her head, allowing me to give her a kiss. This is it. I'm about to die. Seriously.

I slowly lean in, my heart going crazy, I close my eyes, inhaling the scent of Brittany one more time before pressing my lips against hers.

I'm having a heart attack.

I've never experienced anything like this before. I'm in heaven, kissing Brittany is better than I could have ever expected. Sure, I kissed her in the tent when we went camping, but she didn't know I was kissing her, this time she does. This time her lips are moving against mine and I feel like I'm literally going to collapse.

I place my shaky hands on Brittany's hips, steadying myself in case my legs give way. I deepen the kiss, needing to taste more of Brittany. I just never want to stop kissing her. We kiss for a few more seconds before I reluctantly pull away. I remove my hands from Brittany's waist and stare into my loves eyes with nothing but love.

"Goodnight, Brittany." I whisper, slowly walking backwards, my eyes still focused on my love.

"Goodnight, Santana." She replies.

When I get back in the car, I immediately pull away from her house and drive to the end of the street. I park my car outside of some random persons house, where Brittany can't see me. I then grab my phone and take a picture of the seat Brittany has just been sitting in. I touch the seat, shivering when I discover it's still warm. So good.

I wait until the car seat is cold before pulling away and driving home. Driving home, all I do is smile. Tonight was the best night of my life. Not only did me and Brittany have our first date, we also shared our first kiss. Tonight was truly perfect.

And as Brittany said earlier, there will be a next time.

* * *

A few days later, it's Monday. A very good Monday, may I add. Over the weekend I did my usual routine. Follow Brittany everywhere. On Saturday I followed her to the park where she took her little brother who had just returned home, she didn't see me but it felt like we were there together. On Saturday she picked up a pizza, so did I. Sunday was mainly spent parked in her neighbors drive, watching for any movement in the house. Overall, it was a good weekend.

Today I'm excited because I get to talk to my love. I was dying to text her over the weekend but I felt really nervous for some reason. Maybe I'll have the courage to text her tonight.

I walk through the school building wearing my cheerios uniform, as always, the people in the hallways part when they see me coming. And so they should. Walking towards my locker, something catches my eye, no, not something, someone.

It's that Chad. The one I warned to stay away from Brittany. For some reason he's back in school. I'm beyond furious right now. How dare he show that ugly face of his around here. I watch him as he walks into the boys bathroom, this is it, I have to say something. So I follow him.

"Hey ugly." I greet as I storm into the boys bathroom. Ugly seems startled when he sees my face. He should be scared. He should be really scared. "Remember me?"

I hear him gulp. The poor bastards shitting himself. "Yes." He mumbles, walking backwards until his back hits the wall.

I smile. "If you remember me, why are you here? Didn't I warn you to leave the school and never return? Have you forgotten already, idiot?" I hiss, intimidating him.

"M-my parents forced me to come back." He stutters, never taking his eyes off me.

"Hmm." I think for a moment, is he telling the truth? What if he's just here to take my love away from me. Do I take the risk? "Can you remember what I told you?" I ask.

He quickly nods his head. "Y-you said if you ever saw me here again, you would kill me." He sobs, just like before. At least he remembers. I would hate to have to remind him.

"And yet here you are." I laugh, still in shock over the fact that this bastard is back in school. "I told you to transfer to Carmel high."

"I-I didn't like it there." He sobs. I don't give a fuck if he didn't like it there, I'm sure here is so much worse, especially since I'm here.

"Well I don't like you here." I snap, moving closer to the weeping boy. "You see, things are going really great for me at the moment. My dreams are coming true and frankly, I couldn't be happier, but then you show up. This changes things and I'm really worried you're going to fuck things up for me and that's not acceptable."

"I'm s-sorry, I wont do anything wrong, I promise." He cries.

I shake my head at the boy. "But you might." I whisper, moving even closer to him. "I can't lose her, you have to understand that she is my life and-"

"Santana!" I hear someone shout at the door. I quickly spin around to stare at the bastard who interrupted me. It's one of the jocks.

"What the hell do you want?!" I snap. The jock shifts his eyes between me and the weeping boy behind.

"I need the toilet so if you don't mind..." No way is he suggesting that I leave the bathroom, I'm not finished with ugly yet. "Out." He adds when I don't move.

I turn back to face Chad who is still crying his eyes out. I move closer to him and whisper, "Stay away from my love."

"I-I will." He promises.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will..." I don't even have to say the last two words, Chad already knows what I'll do if he tells anyone. I then leave the bathroom, purposely knocking into the jock on my way.

When I leave the bathroom, I see Brittany standing by her locker. My beautiful girl is back in school, with me. I make my way over to her, alerting her of my presence, not wanting to scare her.

"Hey." I greet as I lean against the locker next to her. Brittany smiles at me, pushing up her glasses which have fallen down her nose, again. Adorable.

"Hi, Santana." Brittany replies as she closes her locker door. Once again, I inhale the beautiful scent of my love, she always smells so good. Her lips taste good too.

"A-are you free tonight." I nervously ask, hoping Brittany is free so I could possibly take her out on another date. I've just decided that I want to spend time with Brittany tonight.

"Mercedes and Tina are coming over to mine." Brittany says, hurting me. Looks like I wont be spending time with my love tonight. I'll probably just have to build up the courage to text her, even though she wont reply because she'll be too busy with her friends.

"Oh." I say, tying my best not to sound too upset. "I hope you have a really good night." I always wish the best for Brittany, even if she wont be spending time with me.

"You could join us?" Brittany suggests, making my day a whole lot better. Maybe I will get to spend time with Brittany after all.

I don't even have to think about it, I know exactly what I'm going to say. "I'd love to."

Brittany smiles. "Great, come to mine around 6?" I nod my head, I'll get there a little earlier, just so I'll have more time with Brittany. I deserve the extra time with her more than Mercedes and Tina.

Brittany then touches my hand and gives it a soft squeeze, causing shivers to run down my spine. I don't think I'll ever get used to Brittany touching me. We look into each others eyes and smile. With my other hand, I gently graze it over the top of Brittany's, loving the contact.

"See you tonight." Brittany says after a few moments of touching.

"See you tonight." I repeat, letting go of Brittany's hand, the smile never leaving my face.

I watch Brittany walking down the hallway, when she's out of sight, Chad appears. He hurries away from me when he catches my glare. The smile on my face quickly disappears, that bastard is back in this school and I don't like it one bit.

I wont let anything get in the way of me and Brittany, nothing at all.


	12. Chapter 11

**New chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :-)**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

The date. Our first date, at least I think it was a date...I mean we kissed and that was pretty amazing and so was the entire night if I'm being completely honest so I guess it was a date? Santana took me out for a meal at this beautiful Italian restaurant and she just blew me away. I actually tried to impress her by wearing a pair of high heels but my plan failed, I ended up nearly falling over and my feet were killing. Santana didn't care about that though, she didn't care about any of my faults that night. But back to the kiss...that amazing kiss that I never wanted to end, I don't understand how it was so perfect, how from the second our lips touched, my heart stopped. She's incredible and she's...

Still up to something. It pains me to say this but she is. Before our date I drove over to her house, I just wanted to see if she was there but just like I thought, she wasn't. In fact, Santana was right behind me. I pulled up outside of her house and something felt wrong, like I should leave immediately. I looked through the mirror only to discover Santana's car parked at the end of the street, she was following me. Doing what was best, I pulled away and drove back home, constantly looking through the mirror realizing that Santana was still behind me.

How have I never noticed this before? I really need to pay more attention.

It's now Monday morning, I've just seen Santana next to the lockers, she asked me what I was doing tonight and I told her I was hanging out with my friends. Because of the sad look in Santana's eyes, I decided to invite her. I suppose I do also want to spend more time with her, get to know her more, you know?

I'm now walking into the library to check out the new books Santana was talking about last week, I'm actually really excited to see which ones they've added. I randomly choose a book and sit down at my usual table, ignoring everyone else. Flicking through the pages I realize I've already read this one so I throw it down on the table. Just as I'm about to stand up and grab another book, someone catches my eye.

It's that boy who transferred here at the beginning of the school year. Chris? Chase? Or was it Chad? Ah I think it is Chad! Weird, I'm sure someone told me he left.

"Hey!" I greet, standing up and walking over to the boy standing next to the bookshelf. The book he's holding drops to the floor when he sees my face. Strange, I didn't think I was that scary.

"I-I uh, have t-to go." He says, hurrying past me. I frown at this, what the hells wrong with him?

"Wait!" I shout, jogging to catch up with him. I know I don't really know Chad but he seems frightened of something, well...actually he seems frightened of me. I guess that's puzzling me, I'm not intimidating.

"P-please don't talk to me." He begs, turning to face me. "Just please, l-leave me alone." I look around the hallway to see if we're alone, thankfully we are. I just want to ask him stuff, for example, why the hell are you so afraid?

"Have I done something to offend you?" I ask, knowing I haven't because I'm nice to everyone.

He shakes his head, never staring directly at me. "P-please." He whispers. "Don't talk to me again."

I'm just completely shocked, maybe I have done something to Chad to make him hate me so much. He doesn't even want to look at me, I'm trying to think of a reason why he could be acting like this but I can't come up with an answer. I'm about to say something to Chad when a voice behind distracts me.

"Brittany, is everything alright?" I hear the familiar voice ask. It's Santana. I then turn to face Santana.

"Yeah, I'm just talking to-" I stop myself when I realize Chad isn't next to me anymore, instead he's running down the hallway practically out of sight. "Never mind." I mumble.

"Who was that?" Santana asks curiously. I shrug my shoulders, I don't even know who that is really. All I know about Chad is that he's that boy who had a good taste in books, and was really sweet, then all of a sudden he leaves and when he returns he's terrified of me.

"Just someone." I answer, turning back to face Santana. I smile at her but for the first time ever, the smile isn't returned.

"What did he want?" Why does Santana want to know that? He's just some guy.

"He didn't want anything, Santana." I say, full of curiosity. "Do you know him?" I ask, shaking my head when I realize how stupid that was. Of course Santana wouldn't know Chad, she wouldn't talk to anyone like him, not that there's anything wrong with him but Santana kinda has a type. But then again, me and her are sort of something, right? Huh, maybe she does know him.

"He just seems like an idiot." She says. Calling him an idiot is going a little too far, you shouldn't judge people.

"That's not very nice, Santana." I tell her, shaking my head in disappointment. "You wouldn't like it if someone called you an idiot." Now looking at Santana, I feel a little guilty, she seems upset by what I said. Should I apologize?

I hear Santana gasp. "I-I'm so sorry Brittany, I didn't mean it like that, I hope I haven't upset you."

"You haven't." I quickly assure her, placing my hand on Santana's arm and stroking it. Is this a little forward? Santana seems to like it and I definitely don't have a problem with it, maybe I should continue. I stroke Santana's arm for a few moments, enjoying the tiny little noises she's making.

"Okay." She whispers.

When lunchtime arrives, I'm sitting in the cafeteria with Mercedes and Tina, playing with my food since I don't have the appetite to eat. Something feels wrong, I don't know what but I have this weird feeling that something isn't right, I seem to be having a lot of weird feelings lately.

I haven't seen Santana for a while, which is very unusual, usually she's lurking around but I can't seem to find her anywhere. I've been looking for Chad too, I just want to know what's bothering him but just like Santana, he's disappeared.

I soon shake all of these thoughts out of my head and decide to give some attention to my friends. "Are you excited for tonight?" I ask Mercedes and Tina who are sitting opposite me, eating their lunch.

"Yeah, we haven't done this in like forever, it'll be cool to hang out, just us." Tina says.

"I agree." Mercedes says. I'm to about to agree with my friends when I realize something, I still haven't told Mercedes and Tina about Santana, they don't know she's hanging out with us tonight. Maybe I should have told them before I invited Santana, it was a last minute thing though, Santana looked so sad, I had to invite her.

I guess I'll have to tell them now. "The thing is..." I start, hoping my friends wont be mad at me, it's not like I've invited someone horrible, it's only Santana. I like Santana. Santana likes me. Wow, I don't think I'll ever get used to saying that.

Great, now I'm smiling. "You were saying?" Tina says, gesturing for me to continue.

"I've kind of invited someone else to join us..." I finally say, adverting my eyes away from Mercedes and Tina who have this curious look on their faces.

"Who?" Mercedes asks. I gulp, feeling nervous, I hope they'll be okay with this.

"Erm...j-just Santana." I stutter, taking a sip of my drink. Mercedes and Tina look confused, they do realize who I'm talking about, right? There's silence between us for a few moments, I just want to know what they're thinking.

"Crazy Santana?" Mercedes whispers, looking around the cafeteria to see if she's anywhere in sight. I roll my eyes, why on earth do my friends call her crazy?

"She's not crazy!" I hiss, glaring at Mercedes and Tina.

"She's the craziest person I know." Tina says. "Have you seen the way she acts? Remember that time in Glee club when she almost attacked Mercedes because apparently she was sitting in _her _seat."

"Not to mention that poor boy she went after today." Mercedes adds.

"Oh yeah, that was totally crazy, I actually feel sorry for him, god knows what happened after that." Wait what? What the hell are Mercedes and Tina talking about? What boy did Santana go after today.

"Do you know something I don't?" I ask curiously, resting my elbows on the table.

I hear them laugh, I'm glad they find this amusing because I certainly don't. "Girl, you're clueless." Mercedes laughs. "She has serious problems, most of the schools scared of her."

I frown, that isn't true. "Y-you can't judge Santana when you don't even know her. She's actually really sweet and funny and she's-

"Clearly you've got a crush on her." Tina says, smiling at me. Yeah, I do have a crush on Santana but I don't want them knowing that, whatever is going on with me and Santana is private.

"I don't!" I protest, trying to calm myself down before my face turns bright red.

"You so do." Mercedes teases.

I shake my head furiously. "Shut up." I beg. "C-can you just tell me what boy you're talking about? What did Santana do to him?"

Mercedes and Tina eventually calm down and begin to tell me the story. "We were walking down the hallway and Santana pushed this boy into an empty classroom." Tina says, glancing at Mercedes who has this weird look on her face. "She slammed the door shut but we could see them through the little window in the door."

Now I'm very curious, I wonder what they were talking about. "Then what happened?" I ask impatiently when Tina stops talking.

"Santana had the boy pinned up against the wall." Mercedes tells me, her eyes still looking around the cafeteria, searching for Santana. Wait a minute...did she just say 'pinned up against the wall?'

"Santana starts screaming all this stuff at the poor boy." Tina says. "We don't hear the conversation because it's loud in the hallway but it looked like she was threatening him or something."

"Yeah, well he was crying his eyes out." Mercedes chimes in. What the hell is going on? Who has Santana been threatening and why?

"Do you know the boys name?" I ask, hoping they do. Much to my disappointment, Mercedes and Tina shake their head.

"He did look familiar though." Mercedes says, turning her head to face Tina who nods her head in agreement. Hmm, a boy who looks familiar. Maybe I'll know him if I see him. What about if Mercedes and Tina are talking about...nah, it couldn't be him...I don't think so anyway's.

"Why are you friends with Santana? You're both the complete opposite of each other." Tina says. I don't agree with that, me and Santana have more in common than anyone would think.

"She's cool." I tell them, taking another sip of my drink. "So...are you's still coming over tonight? I miss you guys."

"Of course we are." Mercedes chuckles. "Besides, we don't want to leave you alone with little miss crazy."

"She's not crazy!" I snap, losing my temper. "Stop calling her that." I warn them.

"Whatever you say." Mercedes and Tina mumble, quickly changing the subject and talking amongst themselves.

The truth is, Santana's not crazy, she's just...well I'm still trying to figure that one out.

**Santana POV**

Stupid fucking Chad, and stupid fucking Mercedes and that bitch Tina, always in the way. Take today for example, I wanted to sit next to Brittany for lunch, but I couldn't, guess why? Because those two idiots were sitting next to her, I had to watch my love from the door, I couldn't even hear what they were talking about. I know I don't really sit with Brittany for lunch but it's time for things to change.

And don't get me started on that Chad, once again I caught him with Brittany, my love, my everything, I bet he was flirting with her! God I hate him, I hate the ugly fucker more than anything, he's trying to steal Brittany away from me. I confronted him in school today, again, I warned him to stay away from her, I threatened him in a empty classroom, this time he better of got the message, I wont be so kind next time.

I've just pulled up outside of Brittany's house, I'm early so I get to spend more time with my love. I pick up the picture of Brittany which is sitting in the passenger seat, I give it a soft kiss before gently putting it back down. I then leave my car and practically run up to Brittany's house, making sure I look super hot before knocking on the door.

A few seconds later, Brittany answers the door. "Santana." Brittany gasps, as if she's shocked to see me here this early. It's not like I'm really early...only an hour.

Oh god, she looks beautiful, as always. She's wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, my favorite outfit on her. Lots and lots of butterflies in my stomach right now. "Hey, Brittany." I smile, waving at my love. "Sorry I'm a little early, I got bored so I thought I'd just come round now." I lie, the truth is, I couldn't stand the thought of Mercedes and Tina getting here before me.

"Oh, that's alright...erm...come in." Brittany says, moving away from the door so I can get inside. This is it, I'm finally inside of Brittany's house. With her consent. Usually I come in here without permission, It feels nice being invited in for once.

"Your house smells delicious." Those words somehow slip out of my mouth. Shit, I didn't mean to say that, Brittany's house does smell delicious but she didn't need to know that. I don't want her thinking I'm a freak.

"Erm...thank you?" Brittany frowns, laughing awkwardly. Great, I've completely ruined our night together, all because I had to say something stupid like that, next time I'll try to keep my mouth shut.

Brittany leads me into her living room, I smile when I see all of the pictures of my love. There's some of her on the fireplace, those pictures are from when she was younger, she's smiling on all of them, it's rare that you'll find a picture where she isn't smiling. I walk over to the fireplace to get a closer look at the pictures, there's a new one here, one I haven't seen before. It's such a cute picture, her glasses are falling down her face and-

"I hate that picture." Brittany comments, walking over to where I'm standing. "It's the worst picture of me, yet my parents feel the need to frame it." She laughs. I shake my head, not agreeing at all. This picture is beautiful, every picture of Brittany is beautiful.

"I can see why your parents framed it." I say, turning to face my love. "It's beautiful." I whisper, looking into Brittany's captivating eyes.

"You really think so?" Brittany quietly asks, never taking her eyes off of mine.

"Absolutely." I whisper, leaning forward and pressing my lips against Brittany's. I whimper at the contact, her lips feel amazing, just like before. The kiss is slow and gentle, passionate, I never want it to stop.

I slowly open my mouth and allow Brittany's tongue to slide inside. Jesus Christ, I'm going to cum, I've never experienced so much pleasure in my entire life, Brittany's tongue is driving me crazy. I need more.

I place my hands on Brittany's hips and pull her closer, pressing our breasts together. I deepen the kiss and kiss her with a little more force, loving the taste of her delicious tongue. Her soft wet tongue sliding all over my mouth, I don't know if I can take this much longer, my pussy is throbbing.

My breathing increases, my heart is practically jumping out of my chest, then Brittany does something completely unexpected. She places those soft hands of hers on my ass, pulling me even closer, this time our centers are pressed together. I moan at all of the contact, Brittany's tongue against mine, our breasts touching and her hands on my ass, and then it happens...

"Mmmm," I moan as Brittany pushes me over the edge, making me cum. I don't think she realizes the amount of pleasure rippling through my body. I don't think she knows how much of an effect she is having on me.

I don't think Brittany knows that she's just made me cum by kissing me and placing her hands in very nice places.

As I come down from my very unexpected orgasm, my knees start to buckle and I suddenly find myself leaning on Brittany, panting like mad. I break the kiss and rest my head on her shoulder, trying to calm myself down.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks in a worried voice, she's probably wondering why it looks like I'm about to have a heart attack.

"Y-yeah." I stutter, trying to catch my breath. I've never felt so much pleasure, I feel like I'm floating on the clouds, everything about Brittany is turning me on. Just thinking about Brittany is turning me on, how her hands lightly squeezed my ass, the noise she made when she pressed our pussy's together. "I'm in heaven." I mumble, louder than expected.

I hear Brittany chuckle. "That kiss was pretty awesome." She says, gently pushing me back so she can see my face. My cheeks are red and there's sweat on my forehead, all because of Brittany. My love knows how to pleasure me.

"Do you want to sit down?" I ask Brittany when I realize any second now I'm going to lose my balance and fall on top of her. Brittany smiles, nodding her head as she leads me over to the couch.

We sit in silence for a few moments, silence which I'm actually grateful for. I'm still trying to catch my breath and attempting to control my breathing. I just hope I'm not being loud, I don't want Brittany to think this is how I usually sound, she might be put off. I also don't want her knowing that I've just came, now thinking about it, that's sort of embarrassing, does that happen to many people? Can you blame me for cumming though, Brittany was being Brittany and that turned me on.

"So...how was your day?" I ask as soon as my breathing even out. Brittany picks up the remote control and turns on the TV. She then sits back on the couch and turns to face me.

"It was good, it was nice to be back at school." She says, adjusting the glasses which as always, are falling down her face. My girls so damn cute. "How was your day?"

If I was being honest with Brittany, I would tell her that my day was shit, because of obvious reasons, those reasons you ask? Chad, Mercedes, Chad, Tina, Chad Chad Chad. I hate that ugly fucker. Instead, I decide to lie to Brittany. "It was good." I suppose that's not much of a lie, what has just happened between me and Brittany has just made my day a million times better.

"Did anything happen today?" She asks curiously, puzzling me. It's the way she asked, it sounded as if she knows something happened but she wants me to tell her. Oh my god, what about if she knows about Chad? How I pinned him up in the classroom. I don't want her to think I'm a bully, because I'm not.

I just don't like people who try and get close to Brittany, is that such a crime? She's so sweet and gentle, not many people are good enough to be around her. Everyone's poison, that's the way I see it.

I don't want to lie to Brittany, not if she knows something. "I lost my temper because of this boy today, he just made me so angry." I tell her, not mentioning any names.

"What boy?" She asks.

"I don't really know his name." Ok, so maybe that's a lie. God knows what would happen if I mentioned his name though, I don't want to risk losing her. "It wont happen again." I assure her. If Chad stays away from my love, I'll leave him alone, he knows that.

"Santana? Can I ask you something?" Of course, my love can ask me anything she wants. I nod my head, gesturing for Brittany to ask me. She hesitates for a moment before opening her mouth. "Why do you f...nevermind, erm...why do you never hangout with your friends?"

I didn't expect that question at all, I do hangout with my friends, I'm with Brittany right now. It sounded like she was going to ask me something else at first but lets just forget about that for now, me and Brittany are friends, does she not think we are?

"Your other friends." Brittany adds when she senses my confusion. Oh, she does think I'm her friend. Ah, more butterflies in my stomach. I really want us to be more than friends. We've been out on a date and we've kissed twice, she's already made me cum, we're making progress.

Imagine getting to call Brittany my girlfriend. Oh god, I'm going to cum again.

"Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just curious." Brittany says when once again, I stay quiet and don't open my mouth. I should be saying something though, Brittany wants me to talk, so I'll talk.

"I do hangout with them, just not very often." That doesn't really answer her question, Santana. "I'm not like them." It's true, I'm really not.

"What do you mean?" My love asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Remember when I told you that I didn't like to go to parties?" Brittany nods her head, remembering that conversation. "Well I really hate it." I laugh. "I just...don't like being around loads of people, I don't like the unwanted attention from guys." I tell her.

The only person I ever want to be around, is Brittany. Which is why I'm a virgin, I'm saving myself for her, Brittany's the only person who I'd let take my virginity.

"My friends love going to parties, they love alcohol, they love boys, they live for attention." I tell my love. Brittany actually seems interested in what I'm saying, she's never taking her eyes away from me. "I don't fit in with people like that, I just don't belong with them, you know?"

Brittany nods her head, understanding what I mean."I don't understand, why are you a cheerio?" Right now, I honestly don't know. Being a cheerio means I get to spend less time watching my love, I don't even like it.

But then I remember...

Being a cheerio means I get to protect Brittany, if someone bullies her, I can beat the shit out of them and then my love will be safe, they wont bother her again. That's why I'm a cheerio, to protect her. Not being popular means nobody would take me seriously, they would hurt Brittany and that would absolutely destroy me.

"I don't know." I whisper, lowering my head. There's no way I'm telling Brittany the real reason I'm on the cheerios, she doesn't need to know that.

"If you don't like it, you should quit." Brittany says, as if it's that simple. I couldn't quit. I couldn't do that to Brittany.

I shake my head. "It's fine, I actually don't mind-"

I'm interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the front door. Brittany sends me an apologetic smile before jumping off the couch to answer the door. Stupid idiots interrupted my conversation, how dare they! Well...at least now I don't have to lie to Brittany about being on the cheerios. When she comes back in, I'll just change the subject.

"Hey, Santana." Oh no, it's Mercedes, what the hell is she doing here this early?! Has she seen the time? This is mine and Brittany's time, not hers. Fuck off!

"W-what are you doing here...so early." I ask, trying to fake a smile but failing.

"We could ask you the same question." Tina answers, who out of nowhere appears behind Mercedes. Oh great, they're both here, that's just what I need right now, those two. I'm not even trying to fake a smile anymore, they've annoyed me too much.

"Does anyone want a drink?" I hear my loves voice and suddenly everything's better. Brittany enters the room and I can't help but admire how beautiful she is. She's perfect. Mercedes and Tina better not be looking at her in a weird way.

"I'll have one." Them two say in unison. Brittany looks over to me, I nod my head, accepting a drink from Brittany. I've never had a drink in Brittany's house before. This is new.

I watch Brittany as she walks into the kitchen to get us some drinks, Mercedes and Tina keep looking at me for some reason, I wish they would stop. Do they hate me or something because I'm getting the impression that they're not very fond of me. The feelings mutual though, I don't really like them either. They just try and steal Brittany away from me all the time. She's mine, not yours.

"What do you want?" Mercedes asks, puzzling me. What does she mean 'what do I want', right now I want them to leave me alone, apart from that, nothing. Apart from Brittany but she's mine already. In a way.

"Nothing." I answer, not bothering to even look at them.

"Is this a game or something? Why are you always around Brittany?" Tina asks, shaking her head at me. I don't know what they're talking about. Tina then continues. "She's not like you, Santana. Brittany's kind, she's gentle, she doesn't hurt a fly, we don't understand what you want with her."

"Do you think I'm going to hurt her or something?" I frown. I would never in a million years hurt Brittany, I seriously hope they don't think I would do something like that. "Brittany's my friend, I like her, this isn't a game." I tell them.

I hear them laughing, great, they're laughing at me now. Idiots. "No cheerio has ever been interested in Brittany." Mercedes says. That's a lie, I've always been interested in Brittany, for years. Always.

"Shut the fuck up, you know nothing." I hiss, glaring at Mercedes and Tina.

Brittany soon returns with our drinks. We end up watching this depressing film where they all die in the end, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina cry their eyes out at the film. I don't get emotional though, the people aren't Brittany so I honestly couldn't care less.

My love sits beside me the entire time, on many occasions, our hands touch. Butterflies butterflies butterflies. One time I even purposely touched Brittany, I think she liked it, I know I did.

We ordered a pepperoni pizza, well, me and Brittany did, Mercedes and Tina ordered a cheese, ours was much better. There was a lot of small talk between me and Brittany, thankfully those two talked to each other but not us. I was very grateful for that.

Unfortunately, the night has come to an end. Mercedes and Tina left a few minutes ago, I stayed behind so I could give Brittany a goodnight kiss. I really want to kiss her again. I just hope I don't cum this time. As much as I loved cumming, my panties are a bit of a mess.

"I had a really good night." I tell Brittany when we reach the front door. I turn to face her, she's smiling. I love it when she smiles. She's so perfect.

"Me too." Brittany replies, moving closer to me.

I wrap my arms around Brittany's waist and lean in, planting a soft passionate kiss on Brittany's lips. We smile into the kiss, enjoying the delicious taste of each other. After a few moments, I reluctantly pull away, tucking a strand of hair behind Brittany's ear.

"Goodnight, Brittany." I whisper, walking out of my loves house. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Brittany nods her head. She watches me as I walk down her driveway and towards my car. "Goodnight, Santana." I hear her say.

I smile when I get into my car, even though Mercedes and Tina joined us, tonight was still perfect. I was with my love. I was with Brittany.

**Lexi POV**

Santana's out tonight, She's went to Brittany's house to watch a movie or something. One of the cheerios told me she overheard their conversation earlier today. This is the perfect opportunity to finally figure it out. I know Santana's up to something, she wont admit it but there's something about Brittany, Santana's up to something, she just can't leave that poor girl alone and I don't know why.

I'm currently standing outside of Santana's house, her Dad's at work so I know there's nobody inside. I feel like such a stalker, what I'm about to do isn't even legal. God I'm a terrible person.

I hurry around to the back of the house and unlock the door, quickly getting inside before anyone sees me. I'm positive Santana keeps a diary so my plan is to go up to her bedroom and get the diary, there has to be something in there about Brittany.

Without wasting any time, I run up the stairs and towards Santana's room. Once outside, I try to turn the doorknob. Shit! It's locked! Wait...who the fuck locks their bedroom door? This is weird.

With a little wire, I unlock the door and hear a little click. The door opens.

The rooms dark, I can't see anything, probably because it's late and I haven't even turned the light switch on. I feel around the room for the light switch, smiling when my fingers graze over it. I quickly turn it on then turn around to face the room.

The phone in my hand drops to the floor, what's in front of me can't be real.

There's pictures of Brittany all over, and I mean all over. The walls are covered in pictures of her! This room looks like a...stalkers room. I shake my head, this can't be right, I'm not seeing this, Santana wouldn't do something like this! This is crazy, this isn't Santana, this isn't my friend.

"Oh god Santana, what have you done." I whisper, finding myself unable to breath, this is absolutely terrifying, I don't think I've ever seen something like this before. It isn't normal, it's insane.

I walk a few more steps forward, when I hear it...a sound coming from behind me, a voice.

"Hello, Lexi."


	13. Chapter 12

**New chapter! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :-)**

**Also, I read something today about new characters in season 6? Is it just me who thinks that stupid? There's a few episodes left and they're adding new characters! It's going to be like season 4 all over again. (Sigh) **

* * *

_I walk a few more steps forward, when I hear it...a sound coming from behind me, a voice. _

_"Hello, Lexi."_

I sharply turn around, squealing as I do, the voice scaring the shit out of me. The rooms empty though, there's nobody here apart from me. Frowning, I slowly lower my head, only to discover my phone on the floor, and somebody speaking.

"Are you there? You've just called me?" It's Santana.

I walk towards the phone and pick it up, when I dropped it, it must of accidently dialed Santana's number, her of all people. I'm relieved, at first I thought Santana was home, god knows what she would do if she caught me in here. I'd hate to think.

"S-sorry Santana, wrong number." I say into the phone whilst still looking around her bedroom. I can't wrap my head around what I'm seeing, this is totally crazy! I'm actually scared to talk to my best friend. I don't even know her.

"Where are you?" She asks. Oh if only she knew.

"Just out with a few of the cheerios." I lie, walking over to Santana's bed. I can see a box underneath the bed and I'm curious to know what it contains. Still on the phone to Santana, I kneel down next to the bed and with all my strength, pull out the box.

"Oh okay." I hear Santana say. "Lexi, I have to go, I'm driving home so I'll have to hang up." Shit, Santana's coming home!

The box will have to wait until later. I quickly hang up the phone, push the box back underneath the bed and leave the room. Before leaving though, I make sure I haven't dropped anything, I can't let Santana know that someone was in her room.

I leave Santana's house with even more unanswered questions. Who is this girl?

**Santana POV**

Stupid fucking Lexi, ringing me when I'm driving! I bet she's drunk, no doubt she will be, that's all she seems to do, drink a shit load of alcohol. Has she got nothing better to do?

I'm home now, a wide smile is still plastered on my face, I can't stop thinking about Brittany, she's just amazing. She's a really good kisser too, her lips are so soft, the way her tongue slides into my mouth, I feel like I'm in heaven. Only Brittany makes me feel that way. My Dad isn't home yet, he said he'd be working late which probably means I wont see him till the morning.

I immediately go upstairs and take my bedroom key out of the bra I'm wearing. I always have to keep it in a safe place, just in case anyone steals it and gets into my bedroom, that would be bad. Very very bad. After unlocking the door, I enter my bedroom, locking the door behind me then diving on my bed. I'm tired so it's best if I just go to sleep. Dreaming about Brittany all night long, is there anything more perfect? Nope.

The next morning I get up early, as usual. I change into my cheerios uniform, tie up my hair and then head downstairs. The smell of breakfast being made makes me hungry. I walk into the kitchen to greet my Dad.

"Morning." I greet, sitting down on one of the stools around the kitchen island. I thank my Dad as he hands me a glass of orange juice.

"Were you drinking last night, Santana?" He asks me. I frown, of course I wasn't drinking, I spent the night with my love. As I'm staring at my Dad, I realize he looks mad, ok, what have I done?

"I swear I didn't touch any alcohol last night." I promise him. Surely he must believe me? When the hell do I ever drink? Drinking is bad, what if Brittany needed help one day and I was too drunk to be there for her? I'd never forgive myself.

"Are you sure?" He asks, squinting his eyes at me. I thank him again as he places a nice plate of unhealthy food in front of me.

"I promise, why would you even think that?" I hate being accused of something I didn't do.

"Well I got out of work early last night, I was exhausted so when I came home I went straight to bed." Huh, I didn't realize he was home last night. "I was awoken by the sound of you squealing."

That definitely wasn't me, I was quiet last night. "You must have been dreaming." I tell him honestly, I know for a fact I didn't squeal last night. "I didn't see your car in the drive." I tell him.

"I left it at work, this stupid car was blocking me in so Adam drove me home. Are you sure you didn't squeal?" He asks me, still unsure whether or not I'm telling the truth. Which I am, I don't squeal.

"I promise." I tell him for the last time. I then begin to eat my breakfast, hurrying just in case Brittany gets to school before me.

"Huh, I must have dreamed about it then, weird dream." I agree, dreaming about people squealing is definitely weird. I know he didn't hear me though.

After breakfast I leave the house and hurry towards my car. Once inside, I pick up the picture of Brittany and give it a soft kiss. "Good morning sweetie." I whisper, gently placing the picture back down in the passenger seat.

Tuesday, what a lovely Tuesday it is. The sun isn't shining and the weather is terrible, apparently we should be expecting snow soon, I'm not really looking forward to that, it makes it difficult to follow my love when there's so much snow, but Tuesday, yes it's a good day. Today I get to see Brittany, how could I complain? Maybe I'll kiss her again, I hope so, she's amazing.

Mandatory cheer practice is after school, meaning I wont know what Brittany is doing for a full hour, that's depressing, at least I know what she'll be doing tonight though, food shopping with her parents. I suppose I could always try to skip cheer practice...then I can follow Brittany home. Unfortunately I have to shake these thoughts out of my head, I can't risk being kicked off the cheerios, I wouldn't be able to protect Brittany then.

I drive to school with the radio turned on, enjoying the sweet sound of one of Brittany's favorite artists. When I arrive at school, I park my car and hurry into the building, quickly making my way towards Brittany's locker. I'm early again so there's no one around, thank god, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this. Once at Brittany's locker, I open my backpack and take out a single rose, gently placing it in Brittany's locker, so when she opens it, it will be the first thing she sees.

Brittany likes roses.

I wait around the lockers until the bell rings, indicating classes are about to start. I frown, Brittany isn't here, why isn't my love at school yet? I see Mercedes standing by her locker so I rush over to her, eager to know where Brittany is. I knew I should of followed her to school.

"Where's Brittany?!" I snap, startling Mercedes who drops one of her books on the floor. I stand patiently whilst Mercedes gets her shit together.

Jesus Christ, how long does it fucking take to pick up a book?

"Well?" I say, raising my eyebrows when Mercedes doesn't reply to my question. "Are you deaf or something?" I say a little louder. It's frustrating the way she's looking at me.

After a long silence, Mercedes finally ends up speaking. "What the hell is your problem?" Erm...that wasn't the question I asked.

"Where's Brittany?" I ask, ignoring her rude, unacceptable answer. I gaze at Mercedes, giving her one of my killer glares.

Mercedes rolls her eyes, "she's right there." She says, pointing to someone walking down the hallway.

I sharply turn around, not wanting to miss another glimpse of Brittany. When my eyes land on her, I smile contently, my love is here, she isn't sick, she isn't avoiding me, she's at school. She looks so beautiful today. Brittany has her hair tied up in a bun, a few loose strands falling down the side of her face, so cute. My love is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a long baggy top and a pair of trainers. She looks very casual, I love it. Without hesitating, I immediately make my way over towards her.

"Hey, Brittany!" I greet, not knowing whether to hug her or not. I should hug her, she's my gir...erm...she's my love, why not? Just as I'm about to lean in, I hear a small sniffle coming from my love. What? Is she upset?

"What's wrong?" I ask in a worried voice, she doesn't seem happy at all. If someone has hurt my love in anyway, I will fucking them. "Please talk to me." I beg, starting to get upset myself. I need to stay strong for Brittany though, so I can kill whoever's made her upset.

"I'm sorry." Brittany sobs, tears now streaming down her face. Oh my god, what has happened to my love?! Why is she crying? Why is she saying sorry?

"Please talk to me, Brittany." I beg, closing the distance between us as I wrap my arms around my love. "Hey, why are you saying sorry? Tell me what's going on."

A single tear runs down my face, seeing Brittany like this breaks my heart, all I can do is hold her, and hope that eventually she will talk to me.

I never let go of Brittany, when she starts to cry more, I just hold her tighter, I think this is what she needs right now, some comfort. I realize we're getting a lot of stares right now but I honestly don't care, my love needs me, fuck all of them bastards. I glare at the people staring at us right now, promising myself I'll get them later.

"Brittany! Oh my god, what's wrong? Are you okay?" It's that fucking Mercedes, again. With my back to Mercedes, I so want to kick her where it hurts, I can deal with this, I don't need her help. I can feel her standing behind me, trying to get close to Brittany.

"M-Mercedes." I hear Brittany sob. "I-I'm okay." She adds, clearly lying. My love isn't okay, there's something wrong and I'm just hoping she'll tell me, maybe I'll be able to help.

"Brittany, I've never seen you like this, you can talk to me if you need to." Mercedes says. Unfortunately she doesn't want to talk to you.

"Oh my god, what's happened." I roll my eyes when I hear Tina's voice, what the fuck is this! Hallway reunion? Can they all just back off, I was here first.

That's right, I was here first so bye bye.

"You's aren't helping." I tell the two idiots who insist on lingering around us. "Give her some space." I know what it's like to be upset, the last thing you want is people crowding you.

"You give her some space." Tina argues, shocking me. "If anyone should be around Brittany, it's us! We're her friends" She did not just say that.

Yeah, well I've took more pictures of her. I'm the one who watches Brittany the most, I'm the one who makes her smile, I'm the one she kisses.

I hold Brittany even tighter, these idiots are trying to steal her away from me. She's mine. "Y-you should all get to class." My love sobs, her crying seems to be getting worse, probably because of Mercedes and Tina.

"Brittany, we don't want to leave you when you're clearly-"

"Just go." I interrupt Mercedes before she can say anything else. "I've got her, I'll look after her, I promise." I say sincerely, I wont ever let anything bad happen to Brittany. Ever.

I hear them sighing a few times, clearly not eager to leave Brittany, they should trust me though, she's my everything and I will look after her. I feel Brittany nodding into my shoulder, she must be telling Mercedes and Tina that it's okay for them to leave. Eventually they do leave, just like everyone else in the hallway. I hold Brittany for a little while longer, until she calms down a little bit. I then pull out of her embrace to look at that beautiful face of hers.

"Hey, beautiful." I say softly, wiping away the tears still running down my loves face. Her eyes are red and puffy, her bright blue eyes have turned dark, it kills me seeing her like this. I just want to hold her forever. "Wanna talk about it?" I hope she does, I wont push her though.

Brittany nods her head. I give her a small smile and take her by the hand, leading her to the locker room which I know will be empty right now. I know I'll probably get wrong for missing class, but this is serious, even Brittany doesn't care about missing one of her favorite subjects, that's saying something. I always miss class anyway's, I'd much prefer to stare through the window at Brittany...who wouldn't? Hopefully nobody else otherwise I'll kill them.

Perverts staring at Brittany, nothing but perverts.

When we reach the locker room, I sit Brittany down on one of the benches and then kneel down in front of her, placing one of my hands on her knee. "So..." I begin after a few minutes of silence. "Can we talk?"

Brittany gives me a small nod. "Mom and Dad...t-they, they..." Brittany starts to cry again, not being able to get her words out.

"It's okay." I tell her. "Take your time, however long it takes, I'll be right here, okay?" I rub her knee gently, hoping it will help.

"Moms left." Brittany chokes out. I frown at this, her Moms left? Where has she went? My love then continues. "S-she left us late last night."

"She left...home?" I ask, unsure of what my love means exactly.

"Yes." She mumbles. "Her and Dad have apparently been arguing a lot lately, last night was the final straw for Mom, s-she packed a bag and left in the middle of the night." I can't believe I'm hearing this, Brittany's Mom has left them, upsetting my love. Not acceptable at all.

"I know things might look bad now, but it's going to be okay, she'll come home soon." I assure Brittany who looks like she's about to have a panic attack. I pick myself up off the floor and sit down on the bench next to Brittany, taking her into my arms and planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"What if she never c-comes home." Brittany asks, placing one of her hands on top of mine. Butterflies butterflies butterflies.

"She will, wanna know why?" I wait for my love to mumble out a quiet 'why' before continuing. "Because she has two beautiful children, there's no way she's not going to come home, how could she ever stay away." I know I would never be able to stay away from Brittany.

"That's true." Brittany laughs. I hold her tighter when I feel her laugh against me, I like cheering her up, it makes me happy. "Thank you, Santana."

"You never have to thank me, I'm here for you, always." I tell her.

Brittany turns around in my arms and leans in, planting a soft kiss on my lips. I smile into the kiss, my love actually kissed me first this time. I gently remove one of my hands wrapped around Brittany's waist and then place it on her cheek, deepening the kiss. I hear Brittany let out a soft moan when my tongue grazes across her lip. Needing more, Brittany opens her mouth and allows my tongue to meet hers, we both whimper at the contact.

After making out for a couple of minutes, Brittany kisses me lightly a few times before pulling away, licking her lips. Thankfully my arousal isn't as bad today so I was able to control myself, also the fact that Brittany was upset a couple of minutes ago definitely changed things. I really want to kiss her again but I think what my love needs right now is just a cuddle, from me of course.

That's exactly what Brittany does, she cuddles into my side, sighing contently. I smile and plant a few more kisses on Brittany's forehead, loving the progress that is being made between us. It's like we're actually girlfriends now, kissing, cuddling, it's all I've ever wanted. That and Brittany being happy of course. I close my eyes, enjoying Brittany's body being pressed up against mine, it feels so right. It's Brittany's soft voice that reopens my eyes.

"You're such a mystery, Santana Lopez."

It's lunchtime now, I haven't seen Brittany since our talk in the locker room, hours and hours ago. After our talk, cuddles and kisses, Brittany decided it would be best to get to class, because apparently she had already missed too much of it. I would have happily sat in that locker room for the rest of the day. I'm walking around the hallways trying to find her, I was hoping today would be the day I actually got to have lunch with Brittany, I'm having no luck finding her though.

I walk into the cafeteria, ignoring my friends, and immediately head over to the loser table. It's only the loser table because Brittany isn't there, it's just those weird friends of hers here now. "Have you seen Brittany?" I ask unpleasantly. Mercedes and Tina are here, along with most members of the Glee club, the Glee club which has still been canceled.

Because of the disappearance of Mr Schuester...

I stare at Mercedes who just rolls her eyes at me. She's probably seen enough of me for one day. "Why the hell do you feel the constant need to ask that question?" She says harshly.

I shrug my shoulders. "I just wanna know where she is." Jesus, is that a crime these days? At least I care about her, unlike these fools.

"We don't know where she is, and even if we did, we wouldn't tell you." That girl Quinn says.

I ignore her, even though I asked the question to everyone around the table, I was only expecting an answer from Mercedes and Tina, since they're supposedly her 'best friends.' What a lie. "Can you tell me?" I ask Tina.

"No." She replies bluntly. Wow, what a unpleasant bunch of people, what on earth does my love see in these idiots? "You can go now." I can't help but laugh at that, there's no way I'm leaving until I find out where Brittany is.

I should really start skipping class again and just stare at Brittany through the window, I never had any problems then.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer." I tell them, crossing my arms. I honestly wont move.

"She went to the bathroom." Mercedes eventually says when she realizes I'm actually serious. I smile at the idiots and walk away from the table.

"She's worse than a stalker." I hear one of them say. That's funny.

I hurry to the bathroom, hearing Brittany's voice immediately as I walk in. I smile when my love looks up at me, she seems happy about something. Maybe it's because I'm here now. I do make her happy, I know I do. Her friends are fools, I'm not though.

"Guess what?" Brittany says, leaning against one of the sinks.

Is smile widely at my love, eager to know what's made her so happy, apart from me. "What?" I answer, moving closer to Brittany.

"You were right, Mom came home, her and Dad are going to try to work things out." Brittany tells me, making me so happy. I knew it. "I'm going to give them some space tonight so I think I'll ask Tina if I can sleep at her house tonight." Fucking Tina, it's always one of them.

Without thinking, I say the worst thing possible. "Don't ask Tina, you can sleep at my house!" Damn Santana, always think before you say anything.

Jealously always seems to get in the way. I want Brittany to stay at my house, not Mercedes or Tina's, mine. But inviting my love to stay at my house has some problems, my rooms filled with Brittany. Pictures on the wall of Brittany, a box underneath my bed containing toilet paper, things she's touched...she's going to see my collection.

Oh god, Brittany's going to see everything! She'll think I'm some sort of pervert, she'll ring the police, she'll run a mile. I can't lose her over this. Oh shit, what the hell am I going to do? But wait a minute...she hasn't agreed to sleep over yet, maybe-

"Thanks Santana, I'd love to stay over tonight." Oh shit. Shit shit shit. Fuck. Smile Santana smile. The love of your life has agreed to stay over, stop with the straight face, smile for the love of god. Smile!

"I'm smiling." I tell Brittany, for some odd reason.

My love quirks an eyebrow. "I can see you're smiling..." She laughs, playfully smacking me on the arm. "Are you sure it's okay? I can always stay at Tina's house or I'm sure Mercedes wont mind me-"

I can't stand the thought of Brittany sleeping at one of their houses. She should be with me, even though she's going to see everything. "It's fine." I force a smile. It is fine, in fact it's amazing, my loves sleeping at my house tonight...in my bed...under the covers...just us two...

Snap out of it Santana! If Brittany sees your bedroom she wont ever speak to you again. But the pictures of Brittany are beautiful? Surely she would be grateful? But she wont be grateful, no one would be grateful, your room is a secret, a huge secret which can never be revealed. But what about if someone's already seen it? Don't think like that Santana, it's safe, stop worrying.

Our secret is safe.

My secret is safe.

"I really want you to stay over." I'll figure it out, I'll come up with a plan or something. I always figure everything out.

"Cool." Brittany says, looking down at her phone. "Do you have cheerios practice after school?" I nod my head, still trying to figure something out. "Well why don't I go straight home after school, get some clothes, come back to school then we can go to your house after cheerios practice?" She suggests.

Good plan, one problem though. I still have a Brittany room. I love my room, I don't want to change it in any way, everything's in order, but I can't lose Brittany over this. I suppose I could always change it back when Brittany goes home? But where will I put all of my Brittany collection? I refuse to damage anything. I guess that's just another thing I'm going to have to figure out.

"That's a really good plan." I tell Brittany. If only I could come up with a good plan.

"Yeah!" Brittany laughs, I love how much of a good mood she's in at the moment, god I love her. "I'm going to the cafeteria to have lunch, do you want to join me?"

I shake my head at Brittany. "I'd love to join you but I actually have something I need to do, I'll see you later?" I wait until Brittany nods her head before leaving the bathroom and hurrying towards the exit. I have classes after lunch but I guess I'm going to have to miss them today, I have more important things to do. For example, getting home and changing my entire room.

I'm going to miss my Brittany room, thankfully it will only be gone for a few hours.

When I get home, I try not to think of Brittany and what she might be doing right now. It saddens me knowing that she's at school whilst I'm at home, we're too far away from each other, I don't like this one bit. At least she'll be in my bed tonight, I'll get to hold my love in my arms. Maybe I wont sleep, maybe I'll stay up and do nothing but stare at Brittany. I could stare at her all day long and not get bored, that's the affect Brittany has on me, she's so intriguing.

I almost cry when I remove the first picture from my wall. I kiss the picture of Brittany before placing it carefully into a box. I do the same thing for all of the pictures. This is depressing, these pictures mean so much to me and I have to put them in a fucking box, how is this fair? It's painful, it's sad, it hurts having to do this. But it is necessary.

Once all of the pictures have been taken down, I look around the lifeless, dark room. This bedroom isn't me now, all I can see is black walls, a large bed, a television and a closet. There's no Brittany, there's nothing to look at, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't having second thoughts. In fact I'm so tempted to change my room back, it hurts knowing all of the pictures of Brittany are in a small box, getting no attention.

"Don't worry my love, you'll be out of here soon." I whisper to the box, filled with pictures of Brittany. I push the box underneath the bed, there's no reason for Brittany to go under there so she'll never find it, hopefully.

My entire Brittany collection has been hidden, most of it has been stored underneath the bed, there's not even a pizza box on show. I keep telling myself that this is only temporary, in a few hours time this will all be restored, everything will be fine again, but for some reason it feels like a lifetime away. I need to get going, schools almost finished, I have to get to cheerios practice. My love will be there shortly.

When I get back to school, I park my car and hurry into the building, pushing through the crowds of students leaving for the day. I run to the school field where I find the rest of the cheerios warming up. "Sorry I'm late." I apologize to coach Sue, still trying to catch my breath.

"Don't make a habit of it." Coach Sue tells me as she watches her cheerios warming up.

"I wont." I promise her.

Halfway through cheer practice, Brittany shows up, making my day a whole lot better. I watch Brittany from the field as she makes her way over to the bleachers and takes a seat on one of the benches. I smile lovingly at her when I see her pushing her glasses back up, so damn adorable. I don't continue with practice until Brittany sees me, my heart beats faster when our eyes meet. I wave shyly at my love before carrying on with the routine we're learning, desperately trying to impress Brittany. I don't want Brittany to think I'm useless at this.

"I don't understand why he wont go out with me, is there seriously something wrong with me?" One of the cheerios asks me. We've finished practice for the day, I'm currently walking over to the bleachers with this girl who wont stop talking to me. As if I care what she has to say.

"Shut up, and get lost." I tell her, not caring about anything she has to say. My eyes never leave Brittany's, I'm just so excited to talk to her, I haven't spoken to her for a few hours, it's been killing me.

The young cheerio leaves, thankfully. I ignore the unpleasant few words she has to say to me, like I said before, if the words aren't coming from Brittany's mouth, I honestly don't care. My eye contact with Brittany is broken when I see Lexi running across the field...towards my love.

What the fuck is Lexi doing? She doesn't need to be here, she should be going home.

"LEXI!" I shout, clearly startling her. Lexi stops running and turns to face me, her eyes widening when she sees me. I'm a little puzzled by the way Lexi's acting, she's been avoiding me all through cheer practice. I walk across the field towards a very frozen Lexi.

"S-Santana." She stutters when I stand in front of her. "W-what are you doing?" She asks.

I frown at my friend, why the hell is she stuttering? Has she ever stuttered before? No. "Is something wrong? You seem a little different." I begin to laugh when a thought pops into my head. "Don't you dare tell me the police have caught you drinking again and just like last time, you gave them my name." I remember the time when Lexi did that, I still haven't forgiven her yet.

Lexi shakes her head. "T-that was one time." She says. Yes, and that one time my Dad was ready to kill me. "I'm just a little surprised to see you...that's all." She mumbles the last part.

I begin to frown, something isn't right here. "You're surprised to see me at cheer practice?" I don't understand why Lexi's so surprised.

"N-no." Lexi says, shaking her head furiously. "It's just...there's Brittany...right over there." It's as if she's just seen a ghost. I hope she doesn't have a problem with Brittany being here, my love has every right to be here.

"Have you got a problem with Brittany?" I hiss, giving Lexi one of my famous glares.

"N-no, it's just that-"

"Brittany's sleeping at my house tonight, that's why she's here." I tell Lexi, interrupting her before she can say something hateful about my love.

"WHAT?!" Lexi shouts, her eyes widening again. I knew this bitch would have a problem with Brittany, there's always something she isn't happy about.

"Why are you shouting?" I ask, shaking my head.

"Why on earth is she sleeping at your house?" Why on earth does Lexi feel the need to have an opinion this. "Brittany's a-actually going to be sleeping...in your room?"

"Well I'm not going to make her sleep on the couch." What sort of stupid question is that? Of course Brittany will be spending the night with me...in my room. "Do you have a problem with that?" I know for a fact she does.

"Yes." She says bluntly. I'm curious to know what problem Lexi has with me and Brittany being together tonight. I raise my eyebrows, eager for my friend to continue. "It's just...well...Brittany's not popular!" She eventually spits out.

"Is that all you care about, popularity?" I shout, getting really pissed off now. "I don't give a fuck if Brittany isn't popular, she's a much better than anyone else at this fucking awful school, why don't you just go and fuck yourself!"

I don't wait to hear what Lexi has to say, I'm afraid if I stay around her for a moment longer, I'll end up physically attacking her. She would definitely deserve it though, how dare she say those things about Brittany? MY Brittany! She has no right.

"Santana, is everything okay? I-I heard you shouting." Brittany says when I reach the bleachers. It's amazing that just by hearing Brittany's soft voice, it calms me down completely.

"I'm fine, don't you worry about me." I tell Brittany as I take her hand, helping her down from the bench. "Lets go home." I whisper, glancing at Lexi one last time.

"BRITTANY!" I roll my eyes when I hear Lexi's annoying voice again. I hold Brittany's hand tighter.

"Just ignore her." I tell Brittany, not bothering to look back at my friend anymore. "She's up to no good." I add.

I drive us both home with butterflies in my stomach. I'm a little nervous for Brittany to see my house, she's never seen the inside before so I'm worried to know what she thinks. I hope she doesn't think my bedroom is boring, even though it's all black, I hope she likes it. The bedroom would be better if I kept all of the pictures of Brittany on the wall, I have a feeling she wouldn't appreciate that though. The pictures do bring a lot to my room, I personally love them.

I unlock the front door and then quickly move aside, my love should always enter every room first. "Y-you have a very nice home." Brittany says. I frown at my love, why is she stuttering again? In fact, why does everyone keep stuttering again, is it contagious or something?

"Thank you?" I reply, watching as Brittany glances around at all of the furniture. I clear my throat, feeling more nervous than ever. "Dad's coming home shortly, he said he'll bring us a pepperoni pizza, if that's what you want?" I hope it's what Brittany wants because I've already told my Dad to pick up two pepperoni pizzas.

Me and my love adore pepperoni pizza.

"That's very nice of you." Brittany smiles, turning to face me. We're still standing at the bottom of the stairs, I should really take Brittany upstairs now so she can...unpack her clothes? "I'd love to have pepperoni pizza tonight."

"Great." I smile widely, clapping my hands together. "Do you wanna go upstairs to unpack?" I ask nervously. Brittany nods her head.

I quickly make my way up the stairs, taking the key out of my pocket and unlocking the door before Brittany sees it's already locked. Just as I unlock the door, Brittany comes around the corner, I slip the key back into my pocket and move to the side, gesturing for Brittany to enter first.

I lean against the door and watch my love inspect the room, I'm intrigued to know what she thinks, a little nervous too. My eyes are also glancing around the room, hoping that all of the pictures have been removed from the wall. Luckily they have. The boxes underneath my bed are well hidden, there's no way Brittany can see them.

"Your room is very..." I quirk an eyebrow, wondering how Brittany is going to finish that sentence.

"Normal?" I finish the sentence for her when Brittany doesn't say anything. My love turns to face me, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Normal." She repeats.

I then smile, slowly walking into the the room, closing the door behind me.


	14. Chapter 13

**New chapter! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, really glad you're enjoying the story! Hope you like this chapter! :) **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. **

* * *

"So...do you have a side of the bed you prefer to sleep on?" Brittany asks me once she's finished unpacking her bag. I'm still stood in the middle of the room, awkwardly, not knowing what to do. No ones ever been inside of here before, it feels really weird.

The truth is, I'm terrified. This room holds so many memories of my love, there are things in this room that I don't want Brittany to find. I suppose I'm paranoid, I have this odd feeling that something's going to happen, a picture of Brittany is going to appear out of nowhere. That's obviously not going to happen, I know where everything is and for now, it's safe, I can't help but worry though. Like I said, no ones ever been in here, my Dad has, three years ago, but that's different, so much has happened since then.

I'm a different person now.

"No, I don't." I tell Brittany. "You can sleep anywhere you want." As long as your sleeping on the bed, next to me.

"Thank you." I hear Brittany mumble. I frown at this, why is my love thanking me? Brittany seems to sense my confusion so she continues. "You know...for letting me stay here tonight, I-I really appreciate it, Santana." And the butterflies in my stomach are back.

I shake my head at my love. "Honestly, it's fine, you can stay here whenever you want." That's true, she can stay here whenever she wants. As long as she tells me in advance, otherwise she'll see my Brittany room. I'm already having withdrawals, I need to put my beautiful pictures of Brittany back up on the wall as soon as possible, I can't have them stored in a box forever, it's unfair to them.

"Thanks." Brittany says again, sending me a shy smile. I watch as Brittany sits down at the foot of my bed. Oh my god, Brittany's on my bed, this is such a turn on. "Do you spend a lot of time in this room?" She asks me.

I nod my head. "Yeah, I study in here a lot." Not to mention, staring at pictures of you. This is one of my favorite rooms, it's my Brittany room, my memory room, when I'm not following Brittany, I'm usually in here, watching Brittany.

"Cool." Brittany says. "I'm actually really surprised, I didn't think your room would be like this."

I laugh as I walk over to bed, sitting down next to my love. "What did you think it would be like?" I ask, turning my head to face Brittany. God she's so beautiful.

Brittany shrugs her shoulders. "Different." She answers. After a few moments of silence, my love continues. "I just didn't think it would be like this."

"Did you think my room would be really girly?" I ask, chuckling. I bet a lot of people wouldn't expect my room to be like this. "Most of the cheerios have really girly rooms, did you think it would be like that?" I ask when Brittany doesn't answer.

"I suppose so." She says, staring around my dark room. I should really open the curtains, there's no need to keep them closed today, not when my secret is hidden.

"Do you want me to open the curtains, let some light in?" I ask. The darkness doesn't bother me, when it comes to this room, I'm used to it by now, I think Brittany finds it a little creepy though. Besides, my curtains are always shut for a reason.

"That would be nice." Brittany says. I immediately stand up and make my way over to the window. With my hands on the curtains, I quickly pull them open, the brightness making me squint. Too much light in this room now. It's going to be hard to adjust.

Once the curtains are open, my eyes trail down, revealing a scrunched up piece of paper just behind the curtain. I'm curious to know what this is, I certainly can't remember putting the piece of paper here, what's on it? Maybe it's just some notes I took in class, years ago? Perhaps it's nothing more than just a scrunched up piece of paper. It's old though, I'm guessing at least three years old.

"Is everything okay?" The sound of Brittany's soft voice pulls me away from the piece of paper I'm currently having a staring contest with. I sharply turn around to find Brittany now standing up, making her way over towards me.

"I'm fine." I say quickly, stopping Brittany in her tracks. "I don't suppose you could get us some sodas from downstairs?" I ask, suddenly regretting it. How rude of me, I'm supposed to be doing everything for Brittany, not the other way around. I'm mentally kicking myself right now, I can't believe I said that. What if Brittany hates me now?

"Okay, I'll be right back." Brittany says, hurrying out of the room. I guess that's a good sign, right? I mean, I hope she doesn't hate me.

When I hear Brittany running down the stairs, I turn my attention back to the scrunched up piece of paper in front of me. I quickly open it up, eager to find out what's written on it.

_Brittany Pierce. _

_Likes to read books. _

_Friends are strange, they seem dangerous. _

_She's joining something called Glee club. _

_Her neighbors are never home._

_I need a camera. _

After seeing what is on that piece of paper, I can remember it clearly. I remember writing a list of things about Brittany, back when I was just getting to know her. I remember writing more, I can't remember what happened to the rest though, I suppose the more I got to know Brittany, the more I didn't need the list. I don't know how this piece of paper got here, maybe I put it here the day I decided to decorate my room. The day I decided to create a Brittany room. I guess I'll never know.

"I-I got the sodas." I hear Brittany saying as she re-enters the room. I turn around to face my love, carefully placing the scrunched up paper in my pocket.

"Awesome." I reply, smiling widely. I watch as Brittany goes to sit back down on the bed. I follow her actions and sit down beside her, staring at the television. Maybe I should ask Brittany if she wants to watch something? A romantic movie? Ooo, maybe a horror, then she'll get scared and cuddle into me. I'll protect her by holding her, I like that idea. I don't however, like the thought of Brittany being scared.

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany says, opening her soda and taking a few sips. I nod my head, curious to know what Brittany wants to ask.

"You can ask anything." I tell her. Whatever Brittany asks me, I'll answer honestly, apart from if she asks me what I'm hiding underneath my bed, I don't think she'd like to know.

"W-why...why do you lock your door?" She questions, with hesitance. Wow, I wasn't expecting that, I didn't think she knew about the lock on the door. "I noticed when I walked in here, there's a lock on your door...y-you don't have to answer it's just-"

"N-no, it's okay to ask." I shake my head, interrupting Brittany. "I have a lock on the door because..." Well I have no idea what I'm about to say. What the hell can I say? 'I lock my door to keep my secret hidden.' Yeah, that's not suspicious at all.

"Because?..." Brittany gestures for me to continue.

I can see her staring intently at me, I know she wants an answer, it's not like it's such a big deal though. Loads of people have locks on their bedroom door, right? After staying silence for a few seconds, I finally speak. "I just really like privacy." That's honest, privacy is important to me. I don't like being disturbed.

"Do you always lock the door?" She asks. Yes my love, yes I do.

"Not always." I lie, shrugging my shoulders. "Just sometimes, you know, when I wanna be left alone." Which is pretty much all of the time, apart from when it comes to Brittany, I never want her to leave me alone.

"Okay." Brittany whispers, taking another sip of her drink. I still haven't opened my soda, Brittany's hands have touched it so I really want to add it to my collection. I'll put it on display when Brittany leaves.

"Do you have a lock on your bedroom door?" I ask, breaking the silence. In a way I love the silence, I get to listen to Brittany breath. I don't think she's keen on silence.

Brittany shakes her head. I know she doesn't have a lock on her bedroom door, but that's another secret. "My parents wouldn't let me lock the door." She answers, scanning my room with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. It's as if she's trying to find something. "My parents would think I'm hiding something if I locked my bedroom door."

"Oh?" I say, quirking an eyebrow. "Is that so? Just because someone locks their bedroom door doesn't mean they're hiding something." And that's me, trying to defend myself. Oh shit, was that rude? "I-I'm sorry for being rude, Brittany." I apologize, lowering my head in shame.

"You weren't being rude." Brittany laughs, playfully slapping me on the arm. God I love it when she touches me like that. "You can have an opinion, Santana." No, not when it comes to you, my love. I should agree with everything you say, it would be a crime not to.

The silence is once again back. I hope Brittany doesn't find me boring, I swear I'm not a boring person, I do loads of stuff. "Wanna watch a movie?" I ask when I realize my love probably isn't enjoying herself.

"Sure." Brittany says. I smile when I hear her answer. "What movies do you have?" Hmm, let me see, I have lots of videos of you...but you don't want to see those. I have a few horrors, but I don't want you to be afraid...

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" I ask my love. I watch as Brittany crawls up my bed, her back leaning against the headboard. So hot. I love how she's trying to get comfy.

"Erm...I-I'm not really sure." Brittany says, playing with her fingers.

"We can watch a comedy, if you want?" I suggest, trying to figure out if I actually have any funny movies. I'm sure my Dad does.

"Yeah, sure." Brittany smiles. I nod my head and point to the door, letting Brittany know that I'm just going to get a movie and I'll be right back.

As soon as I leave my bedroom, I sprint down the hallway nearly falling on the floor. I don't want to leave Brittany alone in my room for too long, in case she finds something. I'm not accusing my love of looking through my stuff, not at all, I'm just a little scared in case she does see something. I've never left anyone alone in my room before, not that anyone's ever been in recently, but still.

I run into my Dad's bedroom and throw myself down on the floor, quickly looking through the movies he's got. I pick up a familiar movie and then leave my Dad's bedroom, rushing back to my own. Thankfully when I get inside, I notice Brittany is still in the same position, she hasn't moved. I'm glad she hasn't found anything. That makes me happy.

I hold up the video to Brittany, I hope she likes it. "The Hangover." She reads, squinting through her glasses. I smile and nod my head.

"Have you ever seen it?" I ask.

"No." Brittany says, shaking her head. "Is it a good movie?"

"Yeah it's awesome, me and my Dad saw it a couple of years ago, I think you'll like it." I tell her. "It's a funny movie." I add. Brittany smiles and agrees to watch it. I turn on the television and set everything up. Thank god I didn't leave a video in here.

Once the movie starts, I walk around to my side of the bed and carefully lie down, next to Brittany. We're only inches apart and I'm dying to touch her. I know for a fact I wont watch most of this movie, my attention will always be on Brittany. She smells so good right now. I love the way she smells. Maybe I should reach out and hold her hand, there's no crime in doing that.

"You were right, this movie is funny." I hear Brittany say. She's laughing, which makes me laugh too, I'm glad she's enjoying this. When I turn my attention back to the television, I realize that the movie has been on for over an hour. Wow, how time flies. I'm too caught up in thinking about Brittany and how much I want to touch her, I've completely lost track of time.

I'm going to do something, and I have to do it now. "C-can I hold your hand?" I ask Brittany nervously. Her smile fades, making me regret speaking. Brittany turns to face me, ignoring the movie she was so into.

"Yes." She whispers, never taking her eyes off of mine. I smile and slowly reach out, grazing my hand across the top of hers. I stroke her hand softly before looking down at our entwined fingers. Her hands are so soft, she always has soft hands. But wait...is she a little cold?

"Are you cold?" I ask, suddenly feeling guilty about not warming the room up. Shit Santana, that's the first thing you should have done. Brittany's cold because of you. All because of you.

"A little." I hear Brittany say. Without thinking, I take Brittany into my arms, holding her close to my chest. I freeze once I realize what I have done. After a couple of seconds, Brittany relaxes in my embrace and urges me to hold her tighter. My pleasure.

I'm pretty sure my hearts about to explode, having Brittany this close to my body just does things to me. My only regret is not doing this sooner. I spent three years admiring this girl, loving her, protecting her, three whole years just watching her from a distance. Now, I have Brittany in my arms, there seriously isn't anything better than this. The best part? She's here willingly. She wants me to hold her, she wants my kisses and cuddles, it just makes me love her even more. My love is perfect, and she's all mine.

We watch the rest of the movie in silence, just enjoying being together. I never wanted the movie to end, but it did, and as soon as the movie ended, I was no longer holding Brittany, she immediately sat up on the bed and asked, "what's next?"

"Erm...we could," my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Dad's home. "Pizza, I guess." I say to Brittany, whilst letting out a little chuckle. Brittany smiles widely and crawls off the bed. I follow her. "Lets go downstairs then." I tell Brittany, gesturing for her to leave the room first.

When we walk into the living room I see my Dad sitting down on the couch taking off his shoes and jacket. I'm nervous for him to meet Brittany, apart from Lexi, he hasn't seen any of my other friends. He also thinks I'm straight so hopefully Brittany wont introduce myself as her girlfriend. Not that she is, but you know...she will be.

"You must be Brittany." My Dad says as he stands up to shake my loves hand. "It's nice to meet you, it's very rare that I get to meet any of Santana's friends." He laughs.

"It's n-nice to meet you." Brittany stutters, shaking my Dad's hand. He's making her nervous, why does he have to be so god damn tall! "I must be one of the lucky ones." She adds. My love is lucky, she's mine.

"Did you get the pizza?" I ask. I can see the pizza on the armchair but I just felt like asking anyway's.

"Yeah, here it is sweetie." Dad says, handing me and Brittany our pepperoni pizzas. Mmm it smells delicious. "Are you eating downstairs or upstairs?" He asks.

"We're eating in my room." I tell him. My Dad has this confused look on his face, I think my love can see it too. "Is that a problem?" I add when he doesn't seem to say anything. He shouldn't have a problem with me and Brittany eating upstairs, I always eat in my room.

"I'm just surprised." My Dad says as he sits back down on the couch. Surprised? Why is he surprised? "You must mean a lot to Santana if she's letting you see her room." He jokes, opening his pizza box.

Out of the corner of my eye, I stare at Brittany, watching her reaction. She looks intrigued, I have a feeling she wants to know more. This is bad. "What do you mean?" She asks, never taking her eyes away from my Dad.

My Dad begins to eat his pizza, he doesn't speak until he swallows all of his food. "Well...you see." He begins, picking up his beer and taking a large drink. "Santana's very protective when it comes to that room of hers, it's been at least three years since she let me see inside." Oh fucking hell, why did he say that? "I guess that's what high school does to you." He shrugs.

"Well enjoy your pizza, me and Brittany are just going to go upstairs now." I say to my Dad, nudging my love gently so she leaves the room. I don't want him revealing too much, it's making me look suspicious.

"Bye!" I hear my Dad shout when me and Brittany walk up the stairs. I roll my eyes, what an idiot.

Once we get back inside of my room, Brittany and I sit back down on the bed, I open the pizza box and take in the delicious smell of pepperoni pizza. Mmm, it doesn't get much better than this. I look up to find Brittany taking small bites out of her pizza, she looks cute. It's at this moment when I realize this is the first time in three years me and Brittany have ate a pepperoni pizza together. Butterflies form in my stomach when I start to take everything in.

"Are you enjoying it?" I ask Brittany. I know I am, I'm loving every moment of this.

"Yeah." Brittany replies, covering her mouth so I don't see all of the food. I smile, she looks adorable, I think I'll keep her pizza box and add it to my collection. "Thank you for this." She adds.

"It's okay." I tell her. We continue to eat our food, every second I find myself glancing at Brittany, just to see what she's doing. I get to spend the entire night with this beautiful girl, it's going to be so much fun.

When we finish our pizzas, Brittany lies back on the bed, too full to move. I smile at my love before crawling off the bed and placing the pizza boxes on the floor. I'll throw my empty box in the garbage later, I'm definitely keeping Brittany's though. I then get back on the bed and lie down next to my love, facing her. I can smell her breath. Such a nice smell.

"Santana." Brittany says, turning on her side to face me. I stare at Brittany intently, wondering what my love wants to say. She hesitates a few times, opening and closing her mouth before finally asking, "Why hasn't your Dad seen your room in over three years?"

I had a feeling she would ask. It's times like this when I actually hate my Dad, why didn't he just keep his mouth shut? Was it really necessary to say that? I take a deep breath and sigh. "We talked about this earlier." I say, gazing at Brittany.

"I-I know." She stutters. "It's just...when we talked about the whole, locking the door thing, I assumed your Dad would still be coming in here." She says.

"Brittany...I just-"

"N-no, you don't have to explain yourself, I'm completely out of line here." My love says, making me frown. Brittany will never be out of line, she's allowed to say whatever she wants. "Don't disagree with me, I-I am." She adds, holding up her hand.

"You're honestly not out of line, I understand why you would be so curious about this." I tell her honestly. "Like you said earlier, your parents would never allow you to lock your bedroom door because they would think you were hiding something." I pause for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next, before continuing. "And here's me, with a lock on my door and a father who hasn't been inside of here for over three years, I understand your curiosity." I finish.

"Santana...is there something you're not telling me." Brittany asks nervously. I move closer to my love, needing to be closer. I can feel her breath on my face.

"Yes." I whisper.

"A-and what aren't y-you telling me?" Brittany asks in a shaky voice.

"I..." Then there's a pause, a long pause because I don't know what to say. I'm so confused about this conversation, the questions she's asking are making me think, I'm a little worried now. But if there's one thing I need to be honest to Brittany about, it's my feelings.

"I really like you, Brittany, as more than a friend." I whisper. Well, when I say 'really like', I secretly mean, you're the love of my life and I can't live without you. I don't want to creep her out though, so 'really like you' will just have to do, for now. The anticipation is killing me, I'm curious to know what Brittany has to say. I hope she doesn't hate me. I'm just being honest.

"I really like you too," she replies, shocking me. My love really likes me, oh my god, I'm having a heart attack.

"Y-you do?" I ask nervously, still not taking all of this in.

Brittany gulps and manages to get out in a soft voice, "yes."

I bring up my hand, gently caressing Brittany's cheek with my fingers. My touch is so soft, Brittany can barely feel it. Feeling her breath still on my face, I lean closer and press our lips together. It's a passionate kiss, a kiss that describes my feelings perfectly, it's my way of saying 'I love you'.

I then break the kiss, our eyes connect for a moment before Brittany closes the gap between us and captures my lips with her own. I moan at the contact and immediately kiss Brittany back, loving the way her soft lips feel against my own. I continue caressing Brittany's cheek with my fingers as our kiss never breaks. Shivers run down my spine, the kiss is perfect, it's everything I've ever wanted, it's even more passionate than the last time. Brittany then deepens the kiss, placing her hand on my waist and pulling me closer.

She runs her fingers up and down my side, her hand even sneaking under my shirt a couple of times. It turns me on even more, I remove my hand from Brittany's face and then run my fingers through her long blonde hair. Brittany opens her mouth and allows my tongue to slip inside, we both moan in response. Our tongues meet and electricity sparks through us, we both need and want more.

Our breathing is heavy, we both need air but neither one of us wants to break the kiss. Brittany's delicious, I can't get enough of her, her taste, her touch, I've never felt this pleasure before, it's exciting me. Feeling bold, I remove my fingers from Brittany's hair and place my hand on Brittany's waist, just like she has hers on mine. I stoke her body, loving the feel of her, the noises coming from love sends me into overdrive. I need this.

I break the kiss, we are both panting and trying to catch our breaths. Brittany smiles at me whilst licking her lips, I return the smile and not a second later, I lean in, placing my lips on her neck. Brittany moans and lifts her head back so I can kiss her more. I lick her neck a couple of times, loving the taste of her before sinking my teeth into her, slowly sucking.

"That feels so good." Brittany moans as her breathing increases the more I continue. I lick and suck at Brittany's neck until I can't take it anymore, my need for her growing by the second. I let my hand slip underneath Brittany's shirt, I smile when I feel the goosebumps on her side, she's liking this just as much as I am.

I break away from Brittany's neck and look into my loves eyes, hesitating for a moment before finally asking, "can I make love to you?"

Brittany smiles in response, she pulls me back into her, grabbing my waist softly. Brittany captures my lips with her own, once again we moan at the contact. This is a good sign, isn't it? Brittany enters her tongue back into my mouth, this time the kiss is more sloppier, we both need this, we're both in need of pleasure. When Brittany breaks the kiss, she tilts her head and begins to nibble on my ear. I shut my eyes, loving the way her tongue feels against my ear, the ultimate turn on. Brittany then whispers into my ear...

"I want you to make love to me." My whole body shivers, the need in Brittany's voice is overwhelming. She wants this, she wants me to make love to her. We're finally doing this, after years of waiting, I finally get to pleasure my love in such a beautiful way.

We both sit up and face each other. I run my hand underneath Brittany's shirt again, loving the way she arches her body back. Brittany raises her arms as I help her out of her shirt, revealing her white bra and small beautiful breasts. My mouth waters as I look down my loves beautiful body, I've never seen her like this, she's even more perfect than I imagined. "You're so beautiful." I whisper as I place my hands on her body. I run my hands up and down Brittany's body before finally stopping when I reach her breasts. I massage her breasts with both of my hands, loving how great it feels. I then let go of her breasts and place my hands on her back, unclasping her bra and watching as it falls down her body and onto her crossed legs. "Mmm." I moan when I see those beautiful breasts of hers, pink and erect. I'm about to place my hands back on her when my love stops me.

"The door." She whispers. I nod my head, fully understanding what Brittany means. I crawl off the bed and make my way over to the door, grabbing the key and quickly locking it so my Dad wont interrupt us.

"I guess it's a good thing I have a lock on my door." I joke as I make my way back over to Brittany. My love laughs and nods her head, agreeing.

I crawl back on the bed and cross my legs, just like before. I look into Brittany's eyes and wait for a nod of confirmation before slowly placing both of my hands on Brittany's breast. "Oh god." I hear Brittany say as I slowly begin to massage her breasts, never taking my eyes off that beautiful face of hers. I run my fingers over her erect nipples and gently pinch them, earning another moan from my love. "Y-your shirt." Brittany mumbles, tugging at my cheerio shirt.

I nod my head and take my hands off Brittany. My love shakily moves forward and reaches for the hem of my shirt, asking for permission before slowly pulling it upwards. I raise my arms to help Brittany out, I then throw my shirt across the room once it's off. I look at my love, her reaction is just like mine, she's staring at my breasts with nothing but lust. I take Brittany's hands and place them both on my breasts, I can tell Brittany's nervous so I decide to help her out a little bit.

"You can massage them...if you want." I tell Brittany once her hands are covering my breasts. Brittany nods her head and begins to rub my breasts. I bite my tongue, trying to refrain from screaming, Brittany's touching me for the first time, and it feels incredible.

With my hands doing nothing at the moment, I reach around and unclasp my bra, letting it fall to my feet. I quickly kick it off the bed and move closer to Brittany so I can touch her too. We both massage each others breasts, letting out small moans. My nipples are now completely erect, my love keeps pinching them, I never want her to stop. I want more of Brittany though, so I remove my hands from my loves breasts.

"Lie down." I tell her in a shaky voice. This is all new to me, I've never done anything like this before so I'm hoping I wont disappoint Brittany. My love lies down on the bed and places her hands above her head. Her eyes have darkened, I can see how turned on she is right now.

I seductively crawl on top of Brittany and press my lips against hers. I moan into the kiss, my tongue running across her lip, begging for access. Brittany grants me access and I enter my tongue slowly into her mouth. I lower myself down on Brittany's body so our breasts are touching, I move backwards and forwards a little, massaging her breasts with her own. I then break the kiss and slowly move down her body, never breaking eye contact. Whilst looking at Brittany, I stick out my tongue and slowly lick her erect nipples. "Oh god." Brittany moans, throwing her head backwards.

"Do you like that?" I ask, taking her nipple into my mouth and sucking on it. Brittany moans in response, removing one of her hands from behind her head and running it through my hair. With my free hand, I place it on Brittany's other breast and begin to massage it again. "M-more, I need more." Brittany begs.

I release Brittany's nipple from mouth and make my way further down her body. "Can I takes these off?" I ask my love, referring to the jeans she's wearing.

"Yeah." Brittany replies, sitting up a little. I nod my head and follow Brittany by sitting up. I run my hands across her stomach and then unbutton her jeans, tugging them down a little. Brittany lifts herself up so I can take them off. They quickly slip down Brittany's long legs and then I throw the jeans across the room.

"Lie back down." I whisper to my love, who does so immediately. With my shaky hands, I open Brittany's legs, revealing a wet patch on her panties. I lick my lips, loving how wet my love is for me. I lean down and plant a kiss on Brittany's covered center. Brittany gasps and lets out a loud moan. I can feel the warmth coming from her. "I-I'm going to take these off." I tell Brittany, just so she knows.

Oh god, I'm going to see Brittany completely naked. I can't contain my excitement right now, my heart is racing so fast I think it's going to explode, this is really happening. I'm trying desperately to control myself, I have a feeling I'm to cum and I just can't let that happen, not before I've made love to Brittany.

Brittany lifts her body up so I can remove her panties. I slide them down her legs and just like the rest of her clothing, I throw the panties across the room. I'm sure we will find them later. I then look into Brittany's eyes, I know how exposed she must feel right now, I want her to know that it's okay, she's beautiful and I'm going to make her feel perfect. I let my eyes fall down Brittany's body, just seeing her like this is making me want to cum.

I lean down and plant a kiss on Brittany's soft blonde curls. "Mmm." I hear Brittany say. I kiss her center a few more times, treasuring every part of her. She smells delicious, she's so aroused, I just want all of her in my mouth.

I then kiss the inside of Brittany's thighs, going back up until I reach Brittany's center again. Brittany inhales sharply when I slide my tongue through her wet folds. Holy fuck, I'm going to cum soon, she is irresistible. My love tastes like nothing I've ever tasted before. I continue to eat Brittany out, licking up all of her juices, greedily. When I reach her clit, I immediately take it into my mouth and suck it, loving the small screams coming from my love.

"Fuck, Santana." Brittany moans, throwing her arms above her head. I smile whilst continuing my actions, seeing Brittany like this is driving me crazy, I need to release. After a couple of minutes, I make my way back up Brittany's body, pulling her in for a long passionate kiss. "I can taste me." Brittany comments as she runs her tongue across my mouth, tasting herself. So fucking hot. "Let me take off your skirt." Brittany says, reaching down to remove my skirt.

I watch my love, the sweat dripping from her forehead and her glasses are all steamy. I lick my lips, I can't believe she's all mine. Nobody else's, just mine. Brittany helps me out of my skirt and it soon joins the pile of clothes on the floor. I lean over Brittany, waiting to see what she does to me. Brittany then cups my center with her hand, slowly rubbing me.

"Fuck." I hiss when Brittany grabs my center, eager to touch me more. My love slides her hand down my panties, gasping when she feels how wet I am.

I almost die when I feel Brittany touch me. I have to bite my lip to prevent myself from cumming, it's too soon and I can't let it happen yet, but I don't think I'll be able to last for much longer. The love of my life is touching me, she's pleasuring me, this is too fucking good to be true. "You're so wet." Brittany comments, running her fingers through my folds.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper, staring at Brittany with nothing but love in my eyes. I see her blush and more sweat appears on her forehead. I just want to taste it, lick it all off. I want to feel every single part of Brittany's body again.

I lean back so Brittany can take my panties off, I still can't believe we're both naked, in my bed, it's like a dream, a dream I never want to end. Brittany looks down at my center and licks her lips. Brittany then sits up a little and runs her fingers through my soft dark curls. With her fingers, she gathers all of my arousal and then seductively brings it to her mouth, licking her fingers clean. Holy fuck, Brittany's just tasted me.

"You taste amazing." Brittany says, moaning as she gathers more of my arousal, and once again, licking her fingers clean. Her actions are really sending me over the edge, I've never seen anything hotter in my entire life.

Not being able to take this anymore, I throw my body down on Brittany and immediately press my lips against hers, just like I said, licking all of her sweat, and holy fuck, it's nice. Brittany circles my clit with her fingers, rubbing harder and harder every second. "I need you." Brittany gasps as we break the kiss. Oh god, she needs me. Fuck, I need her too.

I slide my hand down Brittany's body and stop when I reach her center. I look at my love for confirmation before sliding two fingers inside of her. I'm gentle when I'm doing this, Brittany, just like myself, is a virgin and I don't want to hurt her.

"Shit." Brittany gasps when I push my fingers into her. I lean down again and kiss her passionately, letting her know that it's okay. So this is what sex feels like, and fuck, it feels amazing. My fingers sliding in and out of my soulmate, I can't believe this. My center is throbbing, I'm pretty sure I'm soaking Brittany's stomach with my arousal.

I lean down to kiss Brittany's neck, pleasuring my love even more. With my body on top of Brittany, I feel Brittany reach between us and plunge two fingers into my wet pussy. "Oh god!" I scream when I feel Brittany's fingers inside of me. Holy fuck, it's amazing.

The bed begins to rock as we both find a steady rhythm. Our breathing increases as our orgasms approach. We begin to move faster when our bodies adjust to the new feeling. We never break eye contact. I watch as Brittany opens and closes her mouth, the sweat dripping from her forehead. I'm pretty sure someone must be able to hear this but I don't care, making love to Brittany is incredible.

I lean down and whisper into Brittany's ear, "cum for me, baby." Brittany responds with a loud moan. I speed up my hand movements, the sound of our fingers thrusting into each other fills the room. Brittany pulls me closer, placing one hand on my breast and quickly rubbing it.

"That feels good." I tell her, panting heavily.

"Santana, I'm going...I-I'm gonna cum." Brittany informs me, speeding up her hand movements. I plunge another finger into my love, "FUCK!" Brittany screams when she feels my three fingers entering her. I immediately quicken my pace, I want us to cum together and I'm about to fucking explode.

"I'm cumming." I gasp when my orgasm hits me. I throw my head back in pleasure, my nails digging into Brittany's shoulder. Once I've come down from my high, I see Brittany close her eyes, I know she's about to cum so I begin to rub her clit.

"Santanaaaaaa." Brittany moans loudly, her orgasm hitting her. I can feel Brittany's juices all over my hand. Fuck this is better than anything. I continue to thrust into my love until she comes down from her high. I then fall on top of her, pressing our breasts together.

"Wow." I laugh, resting my head underneath Brittany's chin. Brittany wraps her arms around my body and sighs contently.

"We made love." Brittany says quietly, planting a soft amazing kiss on my forehead.

"We made love." I repeat, still not believing that this actually happened. It's a dream come true for me. This has to be the best day ever for me. "And we lost our virginity." I add, realizing I'm no longer a virgin anymore.

Brittany was my first, and my last.

I feel like I'm in heaven, Brittany's arms are wrapped around me, I can hear her breathing, our naked bodies pressed together, it's paradise, nothing but paradise. But as expected, paradise doesn't last for very long, a voice coming from the window startles us. "OH MY GOD!" Oh fuck, it's Lexi.

I immediately sit up to find Lexi at the window, standing on a ladder, staring at us with horror written all over her face. "LEXI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I shout, covering our very naked bodies with the duvet.

"AHHH!" Lexi screams as all of a sudden, she disappears from our sight. My eyes widen when I hear her crash to the floor.

"What's happened?!" Brittany asks me, clearly worried. I jump out of bed and rush over to the window, looking down at the floor.

"She's fell off the ladder." I tell my love, still in shock. "Lexi's fell off the ladder."


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello! New chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, love hearing what you guys have to say :-) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"A broken arm." Lexi moans as we walk out of the hospital. "You've broke my fucking arm, Santana, I hope you're happy!" I roll my eyes at how ridiculous Lexi is being, it's all her fault.

"I broke your arm?" I laugh, opening the car door for Lexi. "You're the pervert who decided to get a ladder, and be a creepy stalker by spying on us through the window!" I hiss, slamming the passenger door shut once Lexi's inside.

I walk around to my side and quickly get in, I can't believe she's made me pick her up from the hospital. As I pull out of the car park, I hear Lexi laughing. "You've got some nerve lady, calling ME a creepy stalker."

I frown, what the hell is that supposed to mean? "What the fuck are you talking about?" I demand an answer, I hope she isn't accusing me of being a creepy stalker, because I'm not. "No, no, no, you are not giving me the silent treatment Lexi, what the hell do you mean by that?" I add when I don't get an answer.

"Nothing." Lexi mumbles, looking out of the window. I shake my head and slam my foot on the breaks, sending Lexi nearly flying out of her seat. "SANTANA!" She shouts, slapping me on the arm. "I have a broken arm and you're pulling ridiculous stunts like this!"

"You have a broken arm because YOU are ridiculous!" I shout back. "Now tell me, what the hell do you mean by that?!"

"Nothing, okay? I meant nothing by that." Lexi says. I don't believe a word she says but I know for a fact I'm not going to get anything else out of her. "Now can we please talk." She adds when I begin to drive again.

"Talk about what?" I ask, concentrating on the road.

"Erm...what I saw last night, the whole reason I fell off the ladder." I shake my head at Lexi, I don't want to talk about that, I have a feeling if I do, I'll end up punching my friend in the face, she completely ruined my night with Brittany.

"There's nothing to talk about." I say, hoping she'll drop the subject.

"Like hell there isn't!" Lexi snaps. "You were in bed...with Brittany, naked!"

"I don't owe you an explanation, Lexi." I say. It's true, it's none of Lexi's business what me and Brittany did last night. Thanks to Lexi, she scared my love away, I haven't heard from Brittany since last night. "Brittany didn't stay at my house last night because of you! She ran out of my house because of you!" I say, nearly crying.

Lexi sighs. "Stop making everything about you, Santana." Lexi says. When do I ever make things about me? Everything's usually about Brittany. "It's senior year and I will never be a cheerleader again because of you. I have a million problems, because of you! And to make it worse, I can't sleep at night, guess why? BECAUSE OF YOU!" Well I don't see how Lexi not being able to sleep at night has anything to do with me.

"What? Are you thinking about me constantly or something?" I hope she isn't.

"Are you a lesbian?" She asks me bluntly. I refuse to answer her, that's none of her business either. "Because you've been my best friend since freshman year, and if there's one thing I've learned about senior year, it's that I don't have a clue who you are, I don't even know my friend."

"I know my friends." I mumble, referring to Brittany.

"Well I don't know who you are, and by the looks of things, the Santana I knew never really existed." Lexi says, tears forming in her eyes. Why is she crying?

"I don't know what you mean." I tell her, driving a little faster so I can get her home before she asks too many questions.

"God I know for a fact in twenty years time I'm going to see some crazy documentary about you." Wait what?

"A crazy documentary?" I laugh. The only person here who is crazy, is definitely Lexi.

"Yeah." Lexi says, taking off her seat belt as I pull up outside of her house. "I'll probably be part of it, they'll ask me all of these questions about you, what you were like when you were younger, god I can really picture this." She says. I turn to face Lexi, I can't picture this at all. "The secret life of Santana Lopez, that's what it will be called, everyone who knew you will say the same thing, 'we didn't think she was like that', but that's the mystery about it all, you never really know someone."

"The documentary that's never going to happen." I say, gesturing for Lexi to get of the car. Lexi takes her time getting out, because of her arm, I wait impatiently, tapping the steering wheel with my hand. Before closing the door, Lexi leans down and says one more thing.

"The documentary's already started."

Fucking stupid Lexi ruining my night, why the hell does she always get in the way? I pull away from Lexi's house, sticking my fingers up when I see her looking back, stupid bitch. Last night was the best night of my life. I finally ate a pepperoni pizza with Brittany, me and my love lost our virginity's and made love, it was perfect. Until Lexi showed up. She still wont tell me why she was at the window, she's acting really suspicious and I don't like it one bit. Why on earth would you get a ladder and climb up someone's window? She knew I was with Brittany, she's probably just jealous of mine and Brittany's relationship.

When I get home I ignore my Dad and run to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I make sure to lock my door before walking over to my bed, and pulling out the box underneath it. "My love." I whisper when I open the box, revealing my Brittany collection. I can't wait a moment longer, I need to put the pictures of Brittany back up on the wall, it's killing me seeing my room like this.

I walk over to my window and take a good long look at the sight I'm probably not going to see again for a while. I close the curtains, immediately darkening the room and then turn on the light. I know exactly where all of the pictures need to go so it shouldn't take me too long to restore my room. "My beautiful girl." I smile when the first picture goes up, it's one of the very first pictures I took of Brittany, she's eating a piece of chocolate cake, she looks so adorable.

I carefully take the next picture out of the box and just as I'm about to stick it on the wall, I hear a knock on my door. "Santana, can you open up please?" Fuck, it's Dad. I roll my eyes and reluctantly take the picture back down, I don't want him seeing pictures of my love, they're for my eyes only.

"What do you want?" I ask after the box is safely underneath the bed. This better be good, he's interrupting Brittany time. I cross my arms and sigh when he doesn't say anything, instead he's staring at my bedroom.

"I like your room." He says after way too long, does he not realize that I have important things that needs to be done? I don't have time for all of his shit and pointless conversations. Just remember Santana, he's your father, have some respect, be patient.

"Thank you." I reply, keeping my snarky comments to myself. "Do you need something?"

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something." Now's not really the best time but if I say no he'll end up coming back later, I refuse to take my Brittany collection down again.

"Come in." I tell him, moving aside so he can get further into the room. I watch as my Dad sits down on my bed.

"We should really get you a new bed." He laughs. "This ones getting old." He adds. I shrug my shoulders, I don't care if it's old, a new bed means some random person coming into my room, invading my Brittany room. Not acceptable.

"So...you wanted to talk?" I say when my Dad for some reason continues the conversation about getting a new bed.

"This bed is really old, we should definitely get you a different one, I've heard that-"

"Dad!" I shout when he doesn't drop the subject. Why does he keep going on about beds for? What's the point in getting a new one, especially when me and Brittany made love in this one, there's no way I'm getting rid of this, Brittany's marked my bed, it's not going anywhere. "Just tell me what you want."

"Brittany seems nice." He says. I raise my eyebrows, not sure why he's talking about my love. "Is she your...you know." He mumbles, lowering his head. Wait a minute...is he asking if me and Brittany are girlfriends?

"Friends." I clarify. It hurts to say that word, 'friends', that's not what me and Brittany are, we will never be just friends, she's my love, always.

"You can be honest with me, Santana, I'm not your Mom, I'll understand if you're-"

"I'm not." I cut him off, shaking my head. Why the fuck is he going on like this? Suggesting that I'm a lesbian! Even though I am, I don't want him knowing that, I'm not ready for him to know. "Brittany's my friend." I lie, sort of.

"Ok." My Dad sighs, standing up from the bed and walking towards the door. He looks back one more time and our eyes meet. "The walls are pretty thin, Santana." Oh shit, please don't tell me heard.

"W-what." I stutter, my eyes widening at the realization that my Dad heard me and Brittany being intimate with each other. My Dad doesn't answer me, he just walks out of my bedroom and closes the door behind him. Fuck, maybe I should have been honest with him, but then again, for all he knows, we could have been jumping up and down on the bed...letting out loud moans.

Well never mind, I can't worry about that now, I need to get my Brittany pictures back on the wall. I pull the box back out from underneath my bed and take out the pictures of my love and begin to carefully place them on the wall. I make sure to kiss each one, treasuring them. After the pictures are back on the wall, I look inside of the box, looking for more Brittany collection to put out on display.

"Ooo, Brittany's pillowcase." I mumble to myself as I pick up the pillowcase. I remember stealing this from Brittany's room the other year, she ended up blaming her little brother. Rather him than me. I smile at the white pillowcase and take it over to my desk chair, gently placing it on top of the chair. "It looks quite nice." I comment, admiring the chair with a pillowcase on it.

I continue redoing my room, placing as much of Brittany on display as possible. It took longer than I expected, but it was so worth it, my Brittany room is back! I look around my bedroom, it's only been a day but I've missed this so much. I've missed seeing Brittany's face everywhere, I've missed Brittany's sock hanging on the closet door, I've missed all of it.

After everything is finished, I sit down on my bed and do nothing but stare at my phone. I'm thinking about texting Brittany, I need to know if she's ok, after last night I've been so worried, it's depressing not seeing my love. There's only one person to blame, fucking stupid Lexi, I would never do that to her but she did it to me, clearly out of spite. I need to know what Brittany's doing I need to speak to her. Not wasting another moment, I unlock my phone and send Brittany a text.

_ToBrittany: Hey, are you ok? Can we talk? _

Hopefully my love will reply, I can only hope. I wait, and wait, but unfortunately, much to my dismay, Brittany doesn't reply. It's only been 2 hours, maybe she will reply soon? Once again, no such luck. I have a feeling my love is ignoring me, the thought of that happening breaks my heart, would she really do that to me? All I want to do is talk to her, let her know that Lexi isn't going to say anything, what we did wasn't a mistake, we made love and I don't want my love to ignore me, especially now.

_ToBrittany: Brittany? Can you please reply. Xxx_

I'm getting desperate now, it's been too long, I'm worried. Holy shit! What about if something bad happened to her?! It was late when she left last night, what about if she never ended up going home. There's some horrible bastards in this world, I know what people are capable of, my love is innocent, my innocent girl. That's it! I'm going over there. I quickly throw on a jacket and a pair of shoes before leaving my house and hurrying to Brittany's, this time I'm not careful, I don't care who sees me, Brittany's safety comes first.

I slam my foot on the breaks when I reach Brittany's house and quickly jump out the car, running to Brittany's front door. I knock on the door a few times, forgetting that my loves parents might actually be home. Fuck them though, I need to see Brittany and I need to see her now. This is what a good girlfriend does. Well...a good friend, soon to be girlfriend.

"Yes?" I hear a tall woman say when she opens the door. Fuck Brittany definitely looks like her Mom. Don't stare like a creep Santana, close your mouth fool. "Can I help you?" She raises her eyebrows.

"I'm looking for Brittany." I say after a few moments of silence. "She's my friend." I add when Mrs Pierce doesn't say anything. Why is she staring at me like that? Have I got something on my face or something?

"Brittany!" The woman shouts, startling me. God her voice is loud. "There's a strange girl at the door who claims to be your friend." I frown after hearing this, strange girl? Mrs Pierce is so looking for a broken nose.

"Who is it Mom?" I hear my loves voice and suddenly everything is better. The need to hurt Mrs Pierce is slowly fading after hearing Brittany's soft gentle voice. I never want to stop hearing her voice, it's just so damn good. I really want to shout 'it's me' but I don't want to sound like some weird person.

"I don't know her name!" Mrs Pierce exclaims. Geez I'm standing right here fool, you do realize you can just ask what my name is, it's not like I'm going to hide anything from you, one day we will be connected in some way. "What's your name?" She asks, quite unpleasantly in my opinion. Well fuck you bitch, I'm not telling you my name now.

"I'm Brittany's friend." I smile, this bitch doesn't deserve to know my name. I think Mrs Pierce can tell I don't like her very much, I hope Brittany realizes her Mom is a bitch.

"She doesn't have a name." Mrs fucking bitch face Pierce says. I roll my eyes, how immature, a grown adult acting like a little kid, god I feel sorry for Brittany's Dad. Actually, never mind him, I feel sorry for my love, she has to share DNA with this woman. Oh my god, what a curse!

I'm about to mentally kill Mrs Pierce when I see blonde hair walking behind bitch face. It's my love, she's came to the door to see me. "Santana." Brittany gasps, not expecting to see me at the door. "W-what are you doing here?" She stutters. Oh no, am I making her feel uncomfortable? This is bitch faces fault.

"Hey, Brittany." I smile widely at my love, butterflies forming in my stomach. Can this girl get any more beautiful? Mine, all mine. "I was wondering if I could talk to you?" I hope she says yes, I really need to speak to her.

"Well...I'm actually kinda busy right now." Brittany says, lowering her head. She's breaking my heart.

"Please." I beg, trying not to cry. "Please, Brittany." I hear Mrs Pierce moan, shut the fuck up bitch face, nobody wants to hear you right now. Go away.

"We can talk upstairs." Brittany whispers, opening the door wider so I can get inside. I smirk at Mrs Pierce who has this weird look on her face. Fuck you bitch face, I'm inside your house and there's nothing you can do about it. Fuck you.

I follow my love upstairs, smiling to myself, Brittany's safe, she hasn't been murdered or anything, she's alive. When we get inside of Brittany's room, I stand in the middle of the room, looking around to see if anything has changed. Nope, it's exactly the same. "Do you want to sit down?" Brittany asks, gesturing to the chair underneath her computer desk.

I nod my head and take a seat, watching as my love paces back and forth, she seems nervous, why is she nervous? "Brittany are you okay?" I ask in a worried voice, not knowing what's going on with my love. Brittany doesn't reply, she just continues pacing back and forth. "Did you get my text?" I ask a minute later. A part of me is hoping my love didn't receive my text, because that way I would know she wasn't ignoring me. Brittany receiving my text breaks my heart, because I know she saw it but didn't reply. Why would she want to ignore me?

My love eventually sits down on her bed and looks up at me, playing with her fingers. "I got your text." She says, completely breaking me. Oh fuck, she was ignoring me. This is bad, this is really bad. Why would she do that?

"You didn't reply." I whisper, unable to look at my love right now, a part of me doesn't want to hear what she's about to say next. I can just imagine her saying something along the lines of 'last night was a mistake', or even worse, 'it can't happen again.' Jesus Christ, don't say that Brittany, whatever you do, please don't say that.

"I just needed a little time." She says, puzzling me. I'm curious to know what Brittany means by 'time.' I don't need time, I'm ready for this, I'm ready for us to be in a proper relationship. "Last night was..." The best night of your life? Because I know I've never experienced anything like that before, I was in heaven.

"D-did you enjoy it?" I ask nervously, slightly dreading the answer. I just hope I wasn't awful in bed, I didn't think I was bad, I know Brittany was amazing but what about if I didn't pleasure my love enough? Oh stop it Santana, Brittany enjoyed it, she loved it in face.

"Santana...last night was incredible." Oh Brittany, I completely agree. "It's just...I-I don't regret it, I'm just a little scared."

Scared, there's no need to be scared. "Don't be afraid, I never want you to be afraid, Brittany." I tell my love honestly. "Can I ask why you're scared?"

I hear Brittany sigh, she pushes up her falling glasses before replying. "Lexi saw us." Brittany whispers. Oh, Brittany's scared in case Lexi tells anyone.

I stand up and quickly make my way over to Brittany, sitting down on the bed and taking hold of one of Brittany's hands. I'll never get used to the contact. "Listen." I tell Brittany, making her look at me. "Don't worry about Lexi, she's not going to say anything, I promise." Lexi wouldn't dare open her mouth, she'd regret it.

"You can't be certain of that." Brittany argues, pulling her hand out of my grip. My love stands up and begins pacing back and forth again. I try to move closer to Brittany but she holds out her arms, stopping me. "Don't." Brittany says, warning me to stay back. Ok, now I'm very worried, my love doesn't want me anywhere near her.

"I can assure you, she's never going to say anything, Brittany." I promise.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Brittany snaps. What? Where the hell did that come from, why would Brittany even think that I would in any way hurt Lexi? I try to move closer to my love, but once again she stops me.

"Brittany-" I can barley get my words out, Brittany shouted at me and I don't have any idea why.

"I-I...I'm sorry, Santana." Brittany says, tears welling up in her eyes. My love never has to apologize, she knows that. "I just can't have people knowing about what we did last night." I understand that.

"And nobody will find out." I assure her. I slowly walk closer to my love, hoping that this time she wont tell me to stay back. Thankfully, Brittany doesn't, she allows me to get close to her. I immediately wrap my arms around her, bringing her closer. Brittany returns the hug and starts gently rubbing my back. God this feels amazing.

"I love your hugs." Brittany mumbles as we stand in the middle of the room, holding each other. I nod my head in agreement, I love her hugs too, more than anything. After a few more minutes of holding each other, Brittany pulls away. "I'm so confused." Brittany says.

"Why are you confused?" I ask softly, wanting more than anything for Brittany to open up, I want her to talk to me.

Brittany walks over to her bed and sits down. I stand still, not knowing whether or not Brittany wants me near her. "This is all so weird, it just doesn't seem real." I can assure you Brittany, this is very much real.

"Please don't think like that." I tell her.

"I know." Brittany sighs, running her fingers through her long blonde hair. "Everything's crazy, I never thought in a million years this would happen to me. I slept with a cheerleader and-"

"Is that all I am to you? A cheerleader..." I ask in a shaky voice. I'm her soulmate, her everything, I'm not just a god damn cheerleader, why doesn't Brittany get that?

Brittany sharply turns her head to face me. "N-no, that's not what I mean." Brittany says, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to say it like that. That sounded horrible and I'm sorry for saying it like that." I nod my head and gesture for Brittany to continue. "You're popular and I'm...not so popular, and please don't interrupt Santana, just listen, please." I'm listening, I'm all ears. "I never thought in a million years that I would ever get to experience something like this. Not that long ago I was that nobody who only had a few friends and now...I'm still that nobody who only has a few friends, except, now I have you, and that's pretty amazing."

You've always had me, my love.

I listen as Brittany continues. "You're the most intriguing person I've ever met, you're the mystery I can't seem to solve and despite all of that, I still find myself attracted to you, and I'm not sure whether or not that's a good thing."

Ok...I didn't really understand that. "Being attracted to me is a good thing, Brittany." I tell her. It's true, I can give Brittany everything she wants. I will always treat her like a princess. "I think what we have is special and I don't think either one of us should walk away from that." I'm never walking away, never in a million years.

Brittany stands up and walks over to me. Oh god, my hearts beating like crazy, I'm the luckiest person alive, always. Brittany's so close to me I can feel her breath on my face, she smells delicious, and then she whispers, "what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should forget about everyone else, they're irrelevant, and I honestly don't care about what anyone has to say about us." This is it, what I'm about to say next is going to change a lot. I take a deep breath, it's now or never. "I think we should date."

I hear Brittany gulp, I hope she likes the idea, dating would be good. "Date?" She asks in a confused voice. Oh fuck, she doesn't like the idea very much, does she?

"Y-yeah." I stutter, mentally slapping myself, how dumb am I, this was a terrible idea, well done Santana, there you go pushing the love of your life away again. "We're both attracted to each other." Not to mention I'm madly in love with you and I plan on spending the rest of my life by your side. "We made love last night, we connected on a whole different level and I think we should see where this goes." Marriage, a future together, I can see it all so clearly.

"What about other people? I know you said they're irrelevant but I still don't think I'm ready to tell anyone about any of this." Brittany says.

I push my loves glasses back up her face. Her eyes are so beautiful. "We don't have to tell anyone yet, we can date secretly, without anyone knowing." This is a dream come true.

I can see Brittany is still worried about this, she has doubts I know she has. "Dating you is either a really smart move, or incredibly dangerous."

Wait...what?!

"Is that a yes?" I ask when Brittany doesn't say anything. She's staring intently at me, it's as if she's trying to work me out. I just want my love to relax, nobody is going to find out about us, she doesn't need to worry about anything.

"Yes." Brittany whispers. Oh my god, Brittany's my girlfriend! Shit...I'm about to have a heart attack, this is too good to be true! I can't believe she said yes!

Don't cry Santana, don't cry. "I-I'm so happy." I laugh, tears forming in my eyes, I've wanted this to happen for years, I can't believe my wish has finally come true. Brittany's mine, only mine, forever mine.

I have a girlfriend! Santana Lopez is officially in a relationship! God I hope I don't sound too gay.

* * *

The next morning I wake up in the best mood ever, last night turned out pretty amazing. Mrs Pierce is a bitch but guess what? Me and Brittany are together which means I get to appreciate my love even more now. I get to take Brittany on lots of romantic dates, I'll even be able to get more stuff for my Brittany collection, how cool is that? I'll take hundreds of pictures of Brittany sleeping, she looks so cute when she sleeps, I can't wait to add those to the wall.

I'm now walking through the hallways of McKinley, searching for my love who I haven't seen for 45 minutes, I need to see her now. As I turn the corner I find my friend Lexi standing by her locker, struggling with her books since she has a broken arm, completely her fault of course. I roll my eyes and make my way over to her, it's weird not seeing her in her cheerios uniform, in fact, it's weird not seeing her dress like a slut.

"Hello, Lexi." I say, standing behind my friend. Lexi drops her books on the floor and quickly turns to face me.

"S-Santana, you scared me." Lexi says, attempting to pick all of her books up off the floor. Maybe I should help her, even though she completely ruined my special night with Brittany, it still would be unfair to just stand and watch. "I don't need your help." Lexi moans when I try to help her, geez what's wrong with her?

"Is something wrong?" I ask, looking around the busy hallway trying to find my love.

"I'm fucking sick of you and your creepy fucking ways!" Lexi snaps, standing up and slamming her locker door shut. What the hell?

"Calm down." I tell her, frowning when I see how angry she looks. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"FUCK YOU!" Lexi shouts. This bitch seriously has a problem, I actually haven't done anything to her, why is she acting like this?

"Can you just tell me what's wrong, you seem pissed off about something, what's going on Lexi?" Even though my friend has just spoken to me like I'm nothing but a piece of shit, I'm still concerned.

"It's you Santana, can't you see that?" Oh shit, she's almost crying. "I thought we were best friends and I thought-"

"We are best friends." I say, quickly cutting Lexi off. She does mean a lot to me, I've known her since the day I started high school.

"I don't even know you, Santana." Lexi looks around the hallway, hoping nobody can see her crying right now. I quickly take the book out of Lexi's hand which she's about to drop. "You're insane." Well that's a lovely way to talk about your 'best friend.'

"Listen...I don't have a clue what you're talking about but I think it's best if you go home for the day, you clearly haven't had a lot of sleep and I think you shouldn't be here right now, not like this Lexi." It's true, Lexi's acting weird, I just think she needs to rest. Maybe her falling off the ladder did more than break her arm.

"You're fucking crazy Santana, and you're driving me crazy!" I don't see how I'm crazy, Lexi's the crazy one. "And I'm going to tell her everything."

Tell who everything? I'm about to ask Lexi what she's talking about when she suddenly storms away from me, nearly knocking some poor kid over. She really needs to be careful with that arm, she's going to really damage it. I turn my head back around and the first thing I see is my love, looking as beautiful as ever.

My perfect girlfriend.

"Brittany." I whisper when my love approaches. My view is suddenly blocked when I see Tina and Mercedes stand in front of my love, blocking her path. Those fucking bitches again, always in the way. I push some girl into the locker and storm over towards my love and her two friends.

"Santana!" Brittany exclaims, leaning against a locker. I'm meant to be pissed off right now but my love has changed my mood completely. I fall deeper and deeper in love with Brittany every time I see her.

"Hey, Brittany." I greet, smiling widely at my love. I then turn to face Mercedes and Tina. "Mercedes...Tina." I fake a smile for them, they don't deserve my real smile, that smile is for Brittany only...cause she's my girlfriend and that still hasn't sunk in yet. I don't think it ever will. "What are you guys talking about?" I ask curiously.

"Mercedes and Tina just told me some really great news." My love says, I'm intrigued to know what they have just told my girlfriend.

"Oh?" I say, raising my eyebrows, "what news?" I try to sound cool but I think I just sounded stupid.

"We're trying to start Glee club again." Tina says. wait...Glee club is coming back? I thought they canceled it for good. "Even though Mr Schuester is still missing, we were hoping that maybe us singing will somehow bring him back."

Shame he's never coming back.

Brittany nods her head, agreeing with Tina. "I think it's a good idea, we all know how much Mr Schuester loves Glee club, the last thing he would want us to do is end the club because he isn't here at the moment." Maybe ending the club is for the best though. Brittany's my girlfriend now, I don't need Glee club to get close to my love anymore.

"Will you be rejoining?" I ask Brittany, desperately hoping she says no. Brittany joining means I have to join, and be around all of these idiots who do nothing but disrespect my love. Me and Brittany could be doing other things instead of Glee club, for example spending lots of quality time together. I vote for that!

"Yes!" Brittany laughs, playfully slapping me on the arm. And the butterflies are back. I love it when Brittany touches me. It feels so good. "You know how much I love Glee club, Santana, and this way I get to spend more time with my friends." What about your girlfriend?

"Well we better get going, we will let you know the details, bye Brittany." Mercedes says as she waves to my love before hurrying down the hallway, Tina following close behind.

I look at my love and lower my head. "So...you really want to join?" I ask.

"Yeah." Brittany says, running her fingers up and down my arm. "I think you should join too." I don't think I have much of a choice, if Brittany joins, I have to join.

"You do realize instead of joining Glee club we could be doing other things together." I flirt, moving closer to my girlfriend. I see Brittany blush and I laugh when she lets out a small giggle.

"What did you have in mind?" Brittany asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Hmm, anything you want." I chuckle, unable to think of anything right now. I have a few things in my head but they're all completely inappropriate, I don't want Brittany to think I'm some kind of dirty bastard.

"Well...since you said anything I want...I really want to rejoin Glee club." Brittany says, sending me her cutest pout. How can I say no to that?

"Looks like we're joining Glee club then." I shrug my shoulders, laughing when I see how happy my love is. When she's happy, I'm happy, her happiness is all that matters. "Now, since you got what you wanted, how about you return the favor."

"What did you have in mind?" Brittany asks curiously.

"A make out session in the bathroom." I flirt, sending Brittany my best pout, hopefully she finds me cute too. I look around the hallway to see if anyone is listening, thankfully they aren't.

"Hmm, I guess we can do that." Brittany says, walking down the hallway and looking back, gesturing for me to follow, which I do of course. I'll follow my anywhere, especially to the bathroom if it means an amazing make out session with my girlfriend.

Yeah, I have a girlfriend, and nothing is going to get in the way of us.


End file.
